A Father's Fate The Story of Bardock
by Legendary Saiyan
Summary: This is the story of Bardock with one change that will affect everything about DBZ. Bardock will be around for much longer, he and his crew will be key to taking the Cold family out of power.
1. Dodoria's Failure

A/NThis is the DBZ universe as it were, with one adjustment. The level of foresight Bardock receive will receive is far less then in the Anime. Repercussions would be things like joining his team on Planet Meat. This story will entail Bardock and his crew's adventures and will be key in bringing the downfall of Frieza and the Cold family.

The Father's Fate

The Story of Bardock

"I don't remember a darn thing about it, and frankly I think you're full of it, Fasha." A sizeable man said.

"For me, it's like waking up from a dream, you sort of remember, then it all just slips away." said the next man in a circle of people dressed in some sort of armor.

"Bardock says he remembers every second of it." A short haired woman said, rather snidely.

"Don't make me laugh, Bardock may remember every second of every battle, but he remembers nothing of his personal life. Allow me to demonstrate. Bardock! When was your son born?" a tall man in blue armor said.

"Who knows? But it was a long time ago and doesn't really matter." The man known as Bardock concerned.

"You're too much, Bardock! It was just yesterday, you should go see the tyke, I'm sure he's miserable." The woman known as Fasha said.

"Ha. A little father son bonding, eh? How nice. What's the point, they'll just send him out anyway. Bordos, how much time until our next assignment?"

"Well, we have a day or two of rest. Then we gotta take one out of the stack. Why, you think we're ready for another elite one? Bardock, this was hard! Tell him Tora." The big man said, pointing to the tall man in blue armor.

"I think we are ready for it, I mean we mopped the floor with these Kanassans. And this was an Elite mission. We can take anything!" the man stated. As if on cue, the rocks around the circle of warriors exploded, revealing a green man, with a white undertone, scales covering his back.

"You dogs will pay for what you have done to my people!" Stepping up on a rock, the green man, a Kanassan, jumped over Bardock's head and chopped him in the back of the neck with a flat hand. Bardock fell forward, stunned. Before the Kanassan could land, Tora fired a ki bolt straight into the Kanassan's back. The green man flew forward and barely stopped himself from slamming headlong into the side of a crater.

The large man, Bordos, stepped forward and fired a blast straight at the Kanassan. As it struck, the Kanassan's form was enveloped in white light.

"I have transmuted your foul energy into something more tolerable. The one who seeks the power, Frieza, shall not receive it. But you, Bardock, shall receive it. You will see your end, just as we had to see ours." The green man lifted his hand and pointed it at Bardock, who stood stunned for a second, then growled at the gesture.

The Kanassan started to laugh maniacally at what he was attempting. As his laughter grew louder, the energy swirled around him faster. Beginning to mumble, the Kanassan forced the energy towards Bardock.

"Shut up!" Bardock shouted, firing an angry red blast forward, completely destroying the Kanassan. Bardock breathed a sigh of relief, then fell forward. The last things he heard was his teammates wondering about the Kanassan's words.

"Let's get him out of here, he looks like he's suffering." Fasha said, looking down concerned for Bardock. The rest of the team simply nodded and picked Bardock up. They gently set him down in his space pod and put the coordinates in for the healing station, just outside of planet Vegita. As the door closed, the ship took off and raced towards its destination.

"You know, I could use an hour or two in a healing pod, I mean this planet took a lot out of me." Tora said, looking around, bored.

"Yeah, plus we should be there when Bardock wakes up." Fasha said.

"Plus, we can't get a mission without him around." Bordos said, getting into his pod, which seemed to barely contain his mass. He waved as the door closed, waiting for the pod to launch. Fasha and Toma seemed to take cues and followed suit.

_Where am I? I remember the kanassan, saying something about seeing his own demise. Demise? No, he said end. But that doesn't help me, now does it? So, where am I?_ Bardock continued to think. Suddenly a bright light flashed, and he found himself staring at a giant red orb, thinking of his son. _Kakarrotto Kakarrotto Kakarrotto, _his mind repeated, over and over.

After a few moments, Bardock's eyes snapped open and a beeping sound started. He looked to his side and noticed that he was in a healing chamber. As he looked up, the doctor nodded to him and pressed a big green button. Suddenly, the liquid, some sort of healing soup he considered, began to drain away. As it emptied, the glass slid down, and he stepped on the ledge.

A doctor ushered him to his clothes and gave him a few seconds to get dressed. "You know, Bardock, it would be wise to take it easy for a while, I mean you always come back half dead. You may grow stronger because of it, but you might not always be so lucky." the doctor spoke in an old nasally voice.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't know, I'm not wise." Bardock responded.

"Oh, I think you are. How else could you come back from every mission, no worse for the wear after a quick heal?" the doctor argued.

"It doesn't take a whole lot of smarts to know how to fight." Bardock retorted as he slipped on his wristbands and walked out of the room.

"Soon he'll be as strong as the king. I reckon one more mission would put him over." The doctor said to his assistant.

"Bardock, you're up already? The doctors said you had brainwave issues." Toma said.

"Yeah, don't push yourself. We need you around for a long time!" Fasha said.

"Get to the meeting room, Frieza gave us a mission!" Bordos said, closing the link to Bardock's scouter. Just as Bordos stopped, Bardock ran in the room and around a corner, to find his team discussing something about meat.

"What's up?" Bardock said, looking around.

"We got a mission, we're going to planet Meat! How lucky, those meatheads aren't nearly as strong as the Kanassans." Bordos said, grinning.

"What happened to R and R?" Toma grumbled.

"Frieza ordered us there, directly. I don't think he knew you were up yet. But he said to go on without you. Weird, huh? We wouldn't leave you though." Fasha said, looking up at Bardock.

"Okay, then let's go!" _Finally some respect! Well, it's about time, we earned it._

The Saiyan warriors walked briskly to their respective pods and let the computer auto navigate them to Planet Meat. The crew all checked their systems on the way there, and agreed that the systems were nominal and they would be ready for the job no matter what happened, their usually pre mission psyche up.

"Bardock, this mission was given to us, I don't think they considered you to be here, so...um what I mean is, maybe you should wait at your pod." Bordos said, rather timidly for a man of his stature.

"What are you saying?" Bardock said, considering. "Okay, you have an hour to do what you need to." He said, finally agreeing. _If they get stronger, then we as a whole get stronger._

The pods slammed into the surface of the planet, making separate craters. All the doors opened at once, revealing the pilots. The four of them got up and formed a little circle.

"Okay guys, you have an hour. I'll be listening on the scouter just in case things don't go as easily as we all hope it will. Stay together and oh yeah, break them, don't just kill them all. Frieza would be more happy if he had a workable population." Bardock stated.

"You got it, boss." Toma said, smiling. The grew took off, heading in the same general direction. Bardock flew into the air, looking around, taking in the sights. Killing time. After a few moments of peace, his mind grew white. Pictures of him in an orange gi flooded through his mind, causing him to wince. The Bardock in the vision seemed paler, missing scars of battles. There was something else about him. A sort of feeling of rightness. Oneness, almost like a calm flooded over Bardock as he watched the doppleganger. _My son!_

Snapping his head up, Bardock realized people were shouting into his scouter. Turning it on, he located several power levels immediately. Two power levels at twelve thousand, one at thirteen thousand, Fasha, Bordos, and Toma respectively. But then there was a power level at thirty five thousand. Several other powers suddenly appeared as well, all above eight thousand. Sensing major trouble for his team, Bardock created an aura and jetted off towards his team.

"Well, well, well. Little Saiyan scum made it this far? How do you expect to survive what I brought for you?" a fat pink man said, wearing battle armor. His head and arms adorned by spikes.

"What are you doing? Frieza ordered us here!" Toma said, defiantly.

"Haha! Frieza ordered you to a trap! He has taking quite an interest in you dogs. I'd take it as a compliment. Well, sort of, you see, he is worried you might become to strong to control, so he has put it on us to make sure you and your leader aren't at Vegita in time for the "party"." Dodoria sneered.

"What! How dare you" Fasha said, jumping forward, fist aimed for Dodoria's face. With a quick movement, he had Fasha's hand in his. Fasha, slightly stunned, gave the pink warrior enough time to toss her into a group of men, ready to pounce. Toma raced to the far side, feet slightly off the ground, elbowed the closest minion in the face. As the minion was lifted, Toma grabbed his feet and flung him into another and fired a bolt that killed them both.

At the same instant, Bordos flew directly opposite of Toma and punched another henchman in the face, spinning slightly and delivering a roundhouse kick that sent the minion reeling. Bordos spun slightly more after his kick, tossing out a ki bolt that struck another soldier in the face, knocking him away, leaving his armor smoking. Dodoria started off after Bordos after tossing Fasha, and as he got close enough, Bordos stopped what he was doing and grabbed Dodoria and suplexed him and flipped off him, tossing out a few more ki bolts.

Fasha caught herself right outside a group of henchmen, each having their own attack prepared. Fasha quickly spun left, dodging a few ki blasts. At the end of her spin, she had to knock a ball of ki away. As she slapped the orb, a warrior appeared behind her and grabbed her arms, holding her tightly in place. The warriors she flew towards moments before began a second wave of attacks.

As the energy loomed closer, they formed into one giant beam and closed in on Fasha. At seemingly the last moment, her captor let her go and spun away. Without warning, the captor was uppercut into the blast immediately before it hit Fasha, all in the span of the beams travel. Fasha was slightly burned from the explosion, but not dead.

"Fasha! I have you, don't worry. You're not hurt too bad." Bardock said as he gently laid her on the ground. As he looked up, a scowl crossed his face. "Whatever you morons are doing, I have had enough!" He growled, powering up. His white aura appeared, seemingly from nowhere. Bardock rushed forward, drove an elbow into the nearest fighters face, knocking him away. As he flew backwards, it felt like slow motion, as Bardock moved next to him and axe handled him towards the ground, but as he fell, Bardock slammed a knee into his gut, putting him out of the fight.

Toma and Bordos both seemed winded after taking on a combined total of thirty men, and still Dodoria stood, unharmed. The pink man stood for a moment, unmoving, then smirked. The air around him was heating up. The charged particles were moving, leaving a very small vacuum.

"It's over, dogs!" Dodoria chided. Looking like he was about to laugh, Dodoria opened his mouth and instead of noise, a yellow beam flooded forward at the two Saiyans. The two countered with ki attacks of their own. The twin white beams slammed into the yellow one, hardly slowing it at all.

"Dodoria, you pig!" Fasha shouted, joining her teammates with a ki attack. The three beams combined into one, slowing the yellow one to a grinding slow pace. All the warriors were weary, even Dodoria. The second one of them slipped, it would end.

"Hey, Frieza's lap dog, did you forget about me!" Bardock shouted, bringing all his power to bear. He formed an elongated ki bolt, similar to a javelin and threw it directly at Dodoria's head.

The result of Bardock's interfereance happened immediately. Dodoria dropped his beam completely, and the three Saiyan's beams slammed into him, blasting him away, leaving fragments of his armor on the ground. Bardock rushed to Dodoria, slamming a foot on his chest and keeping it there.

"What are you doing here? Why are you trying to kill my men? Answer me, pinky." Bardock growled.

"Ha. We are Frieza's elites, not you. You apes are just for doing low level jobs, not taking ours and making us look bad! It is us who are in Frieza's high regards. Your janitors, you mop up what we don't want to, not what we can't!" Dodoria smiled scornfully. Bardock increased pressure, forcing Dodoria to stop smiling.

"You tried to kill us out of egotism? Give me one reason to let you live." The Saiyan barked.

"We didn't fight you for our egos. We fought you for Frieza. You have him scared. One of you, or all of you, I don't know, may rise up. Together you stand, you might have had a chance to stop him. But..." Dodoria stopped.

"But what? Tell me now. Or do you want my men to report your failure to Frieza."

"Alright , Saiyan. Frieza intends to destroy planet Vegita. He will be there shortly. There's nothing you can do to stop him. He has all of his elites with him. The Saiyan race is doomed. The ones sent out today will be sent out without any idea of who they are, or their heritage. Face it, monkey, you're done for." Dodoria giggled slightly, in spite of the injuries he had incurred.

"Die." was all Bardock said as he sent ki through the pink man's body, sending a ripple through him, killing him. "Alright. You heard him. Vegita is done for."

"Bardock! You have got to be joking, we can't let him do it, we have to stop him." Toma stated.

"I know that. You guys can't fight, you'll only serve to kill yourself. And I have a sinking feeling Frieza would have no trouble destroying the planet, let alone killing me. I do have a plan though."

"Bardock, we won't let you fight Frieza. I wont let you!" Fasha said.

"Don't worry, I wont fight him yet. I think you guys should go to a healing station, far from here. Probably a planet like Jidur. Don't auto navigate, use your own algorithms. I'll be there, after I make a stop to Vegita.


	2. The First Strike

To the review: There is a definite possibility with any match ups. But I don't want to give away too much. As for Borgos/Bordos I'll go with your spelling for now. Anyone else care to tell me how it's spelled, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or anything affiliated with it.

A Father's Fate

The story of Bardock

Bardock stood for a few moments, watching his crew leave in their pods. They all tried to protest, but his assurances finally convinced them to take their leave. Bardock pondered exactly what he was going to do. He didn't have so much a plan as he did an idea. Shrugging, he stepped into the crater where his pod waited for him.

Punching in the numbers, Bardock set the coordinates for Vegita. _Now, I can try to take on Frieza, probably delay him, but I doubt I would stop him. I don't know if I can warn the people either. I have to try. That's all there is to it._ He assured himself. His sweat dripped slowly down his face as the ship left the atmosphere.

As the timer slowly counted down before he would be entering the atmosphere, Bardock realized Frieza's giant ship was looming nearby, closing in on Vegita. Bardock considered for a moment, the brought his hand down on the emergency override button, stopping the pod, and killing its momentum.

"Now or never, Frieza!" Bardock shouted, opening his pod. Instantly the Vacuum grabbed him, and he had to struggle not to get flung into space. Lungs hurting, Bardock gathered energy and fired a blast straight at Frieza's engines. As the beam zeroed in, klaxons went off aboard the behemoth ship. The crew attempted to dodge, but the giant saucer was far to bulky to evade a quick attack.

As the beam struck, the ship veered off course, its propulsion skewed, the ship could not stop, and passed by Vegita. Of course the ruler of the universe could very well get off. Bardock watched his handiwork for a moment, then pulled himself back in his pod. His lungs were sore, eyes were bloodshot, and he was cold. But he did manage to buy Vegita a few precious moments, if not more.

Bardock was entering the landing codes long before the ship was refilled with oxygen. As he entered the atmosphere, he didn't bother attempting to land the pod with the computer's slow calculations. He merely let it crash into a building. He popped the door open and ran through the door that stood in his way. Looking around, he realized he was in a bar.

"People!" Bardock tried to shout over the crowd, but to no avail. Everyone just looked past him, or laughed at him.

"Bardock, have you lost your mind?" "You crazy warriors!" were the calls he heard, but he didn't stop. Powering up, he fired a blast at the ceiling, wrenching loose parts of a light.

"People you've got to listen! Frieza is coming to kill us all! We have to fight him!" Bardock shouted, not surprised that almost everyone laughed.

"Too much time in the rejuvenation tank, eh? Well, shut up. We are just trying to have a good time." The bartender admonished.

"Come on people! Don't you ever think about it? He is afraid that we will rise up!" He continued, undaunted.

"We have a good life, we don't want to rise up. Now, why don't you sit down? I'll buy you a beer, okay buddy?" someone in the corner said.

"Frieza is coming! Listen." Bardock said, toying with his scouter. "Control station, where is Frieza's ship?"

"Just about here, why? He said no visitors. He plans on bringing a party." the response came immediately. People around the bar looked slightly miffed, but most just shrugged it off.

"Bardock! We believe you!" A group of warriors said.

"Come on, we have to go. He plans on blowing up the whole planet." Bardock barked, running up the stairs. "Meet me at the space platform, number twelve, you have thirty seconds. Everyone else, good luck." He said without a back glance. As he reached the floor where his pod had crashed, his scouter clicked on. A power level of over five hundred thousand was near.

_Frieza. Damn it! I need more time._ Bardock thought as he lifted his pod. He set it down on a balcony and climbed in. He set the course for platform twelve. The ship sputtered once then took off, towards the station. After a very short flight the pod landed, much more gently than before. As he got out of the pod, the four warriors from the bar ran up to him. Two women, and two men.

"Bardock, where are we going? How are we going to stop Frieza?" One of the men asked.

"We can't stop him, he's already here." As he said it, everyone's scouters clicked on. "We are going to Jidur with my crew. There, we will at least have time to plan our counter attack. Everyone get going, use these algorithms to get there, don't use the navicomputer. I'll be right behind you!" Bardock said, looking skyward. His senses told him to move, but he had one more thing to do.

Toying with his scouter again, he raised a station to the information station. "This is Bardock, warrior, class C. I need information on my sons, Raditz and Kakarrotto. And hurry please." Bardock pleaded.

"Bardock, one of your sons, Kakarrotto was sent to a planet, denoted as "Earth". Your other son, Raditz, is with the Prince. His scouter frequency is 144.427 Hz." was the response he heard.

"Thanks. Get off the planet, warn everyone Frieza is going to destroy it! I am not joking!" Bardock shouted, turning off his scouter. He hopped back into his pod and punched in his destination algorithm, only to find his jump jets have been severely damaged. _You have got to be kidding me! I only have like five more seconds and this happens. Et tu fate? _Bardock thought grimly.

Stepping out of his pod, Bardock picked it up and hurled it in the air with all his might. Just as it reached the apex of the throw, he jumped in, and hit the accelerator button. The ship stalled for only a second, then blasted away from Vegita. As Bardock watched the monitor of Vegita, he saw a giant red ball growing. He noticed the damaged ship under the ball, and a royal pod underneath it.

On further magnification, Bardock saw Frieza holding the orb and laughing insanely. Bardock realized that none of the Saiyans outside the four from the bar were going to do anything about it. _Why didn't they listen? Frieza is an evil madman, but if someone says he's going to kill you all, nobody listens. They don't deserve that! Frieza, I swear one day, you will die by my hand."_

As soon as the ship filled with a thicker gas, a sleeping formula, Bardock drifted into a dream. He felt himself drift, he knew it was a dream, but it felt incredibly real. Slowly turning his head, everything around him felt like it was in slow motion. As he drifted, he moved past planets, satellites, and stars. Nothing look familiar to him, and he had traveled a large part of the North Quadrant. Everything seemed slightly dark, like a thin sheet covered it all.

Suddenly his mind reeled and he was standing in front of three people, all wearing battle armor and capes. There was a very tall man with horns on his head, and two smaller people with orbs on their bodies. The three of them were standing over the broken bodies of countless people. Out of the corner of his eye, Bardock saw Toma, blood leaking from his mouth. Near him lie Borgos, and slightly further away was Fasha, blood soaked her clothes, her non battle clothes. Near her, there was a towel, with something moving near her.

_A baby!_ Bardock realized. It must have been Fasha's. That explained her non battle clothing, she must have just given birth. As Bardock was musing, the baby was wriggling. The shortest of the three men walked up to the baby.

"One final Saiyan. Then it's all over." The voice was hauntingly familiar. The figure bent, laughing. _Frieza!_ Bardock surmised. Frieza picked up the baby, and moved the towel. The babies hair popped out, in a very familiar fashion.

"My son!" Bardock said aloud. Shock stopped him doing anything. The baby looked over and smiled at Bardock.

"No!" Bardock said, sitting upright in his chair. "A dream...it was only a dream." He had to reassure himself. As he looked at the navicomputer, he realized he was still a few hours out from Jidur. Sitting back, he had his monitor focus on Vegita. There sat millions of pieces of debris, bits of buildings, perhaps a few people that didn't die in the explosion, but he didn't want to look anymore. Instead he focused on the ship just sitting there.

"Ha! So I did enough damage to stop him in his tracks. At least we have time to heal and then leave, before anymore problems arise." He narrated his thoughts. With that, he leaned his head back and promptly fell back asleep. This time, no dreams.

"Five minutes from destination. Please be aware that landing sequence cannot be initiated. Internal error 4-0-5." a voice seemed to interject directly into Bardock's ear. Opening his eyes, Bardock saw a planet loom closer. The green planet had a manmade ring around it.

"Bardock, we are at platform five, stations eight through seven through fifteen our for us." an unbidden voice said. After a moment, Bardock realized it was Borgos' voice. He typed the command for station fifteen on platform five. After a minute, he remembered his ship can't land. As seconds ticked by, he entered the shuttle bay and waited for the gantry to close. As it did, Bardock opened his shuttle and leapt from it, turning in time to catch it in his hand. As he did so, the momentum pushed him to the landing station.

Righting himself just before he crashed, he brought the pod down, and set it on the ring designated number fifteen. Immidiately after he set the pod down, his crew showed up, around the corner. Toma smiled, and Fasha ran up and hugged hm, nearly knocking him over. He hugged her back and looked at the other four members. Turning, he set Fasha on her feet and nodded to Toma and Borgos.

"Hey guys. And hello to you four as well. Fasha, Toma, Borgos, I have bad news. Frieza destroyed Vegita about five hours ago. There was nothing I could do. Nobody would believe me except these four. I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I did what I could, I damaged Frieza's ship to the point of needing repair, so he won't be here for at least five hours, assuming it's already fixed."

"Bardock! That's awful!" Fasha cried.

"That bastard will pay!" Borgos said.

"He will die. Don't worry." Toma spoke.

"Bardock. We would like to formally thank you. My name is Toi Ze. On behalf of the Ze family, I thank you. This is my sister." The tallest man said, denoting the smallest woman.

"I am Matra Ze. Thank you Bardock." the woman said, bowing slightly.

"And I am Jubei, and this is my husband Jorbei." The other woman said "Thanks for the warning. We want to help you, but first we have to find our children, who were not on Vegita. I will contact you in three days. Goodbye Bardock.." Jubei said, walking away.

"Wait! Damn it." Bardock muttered. "Well, I want to spend a short time searching the area, find out what you can about a resistance, see if there is one. If not, lets set one in motion. I don't want to stay here too long."

"Bardock, I think we should at least stay one night. I'll look for some lodgings." Toma said. Borgos nodded and followed him. Bardock sighed and put his hand on the back of his head.

"I think we will head to the nearest and shadiest tavern, see if we come across anybody that's against Frieza." Toi said. He walked away from Bardock, waving over his shoulder. As Matra turned, she bowed a final time to Bardock and jogged up to her brother.

"Well, lets find out what the population's like." Bardock said, looking into Fasha's face. She nodded happily as they walked away. Bardock clicked his scouter once, checking the power levels around him. Nothing he couldn't handle with ease.

The city sprawled around them, giant towers loomed everywhere. People lived in small apartments along the spires. The top floors were all landing pads, each denoted with numbers, ranging from one to thirty. Above the spires were docking stations for larger ships, such as Frieza's. The tower they were on had several doors and elevators. The populace walked by, unawares of the troubles the Saiyans brought.

"These people aren't warriors, Bardock. I don't see any guards, so they probably haven't even tried to fight back. That means there probably won't be an underground movement." Fasha said, looking around, feeling slightly distraught. "Sir, hi, excuse me. How are things around here, we're visitors, and we're taking a poll. How would you rate your ruler?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. I guess out of ten I would rate him a five, I don't know a whole lot about him, but he doesn't bother us. So I guess I'm not such a good candidate. Sorry, I have to go. Bye now." a random man said, in what appeared to be a work attire.

"Well, at least he doesn't oppress them. Bardock, they don't care either way. We won't find help here. I guess we should find some place to eat, eh?" Fasha smiled. Bardock nodded and they walked around the top tier of the spire, slowly going down. Eventually they came to what looked like a small, family owned restaurant. As they sat down, the scouters clicked on and a message came through.

"Bardock, Fasha, we found a place to stay, platform three, section one. We'll tell the others. Meet us here in a little bit. We'll divide up the rooms then." Toma's voice was heard. Bardock laughed, and Fasha looked down.

"Perfect timing, eh? Ha. Well, let's eat first. I'm famished." Bardock said, smiling.

"Yeah, me too." she said. They greedily ordered a near buffet of food. The other patrons gave a second glance, but courteously looked back. Bardock finished first and got up and walked around a bit. When he got back, he noticed Fasha had ordered them desert. Bardock sat down and they happily enjoyed their ice cream platter. After a few moments, the two got up and walked towards the room.

"You two stop right there!" someone shouted. Bardock looked up to see a man in battle armor rushing after them. Bardock and Fasha ran forward and around a corner. As the man following them turned, Fasha had her fist waiting. The "soldier" ran headlong into her fist. As he fell backwards, Bardock grabbed him and brought him in an alley, out of public view.

"What do you want with us?" Bardock growled, mere inches from the man's face.

"Lord Frieza has deemed you guilty of being weak and wants you dead." The man said smugly.

"So you're one of Frieza's goons? Fine then." Fasha said, punching the man in the face, knocking him out. She grabbed a trash can and put the man inside of it. As she closed the lid, her and Bardock took off towards their rooms. As they arrived, Borgos opened the door and they barreled through.

"We have to get out of here, right now! Frieza's men know we are here and we have to leave. No arguments. We'll head for Tanzia. Stay for a day, then head out. We have to lay low for a while." Bardock said, his tone commanding authority.

"I agree, even though it's not in our nature to run. We have to be smart about this. We'll talk more on Tanzia, but I think an inner rim planet, where they won't expect us." Fasha agreed. The group nodded and walked quickly back to their ships, not wanting to create a disturbance.

As they filed in, they heard a cry, and someone yell about a trash can. Bardock grinned for a second and climbed into the pod, punching in the coordinates for Tanzia. As the door closed, Bardock looked at his crew and gave a thumbs up. The ships careened towards the closed gates. As the Saiyans neared the gate, Bardock opened his hatch and blasted the gate off the locks. As he sat back down, Bardock realized that his ship was fixed. He was able to take off again, without any problems.

_I am defiantly going to have to ditch this pod after we land. I don't think we should even wait that long. Frieza could follow us all the way there if this ship is bugged. Maybe I should just break away and let the crew go off alone. I had better tell them. _Bardock thought.

"Guys I think my ship is bugged, I'm going to break off, I'll try to meet you at Tanzia." Bardock grimly said.

"Bardock, no!" he heard several times.

"I have an idea. At the next station, you ditch your pod and hop in mine with me. I don't take up much room, plus there will be very little distraction." Fasha said.

"Well, what choice do I have? Hopefully there will just be another pod nearby, no offense. But time is of the essence, so set down next chance you get." Bardock eventually concurred.

"Hahaha! Puny Saiyans. I am watching your every move. You will suffer for my humiliation on my greatest hour!" a tiny voice said, its tone evil. Frieza turned away from his view screen. His henchmen cowered around him, especially after he killed his own bridge crew for the Saiyan's attack.

_Some day, Frieza. You will be destroyed. All of us will rise up. Some day._ A lowly henchman thought. Allowing a trace of a smile to cross his lips. _Soon_


	3. Grail, Man of Honor

I do not own DBZ

A/N I am sorry for the late update. I meant to get this chapter out sooner, but found myself nit picking. No excuses though. Next chapter should be out in about three days. Read and Review please.

**A Father's Fate**

** The Story of Bardock**

Across the darkness of space six white lines streaked past, leaving an eery white line etched in the infinity. All the lines slowly turned towards a single destination, allowing the momentum to carry them to a massive round object that spun ever so slowly. As the group of objects slowed, the ball shape became visible. The jagged lines that followed slowly dissipated, leaving no trace, except one.

As the pods neared the station, all were identified as Saiyan. For a moment the operator hesitated, then sent out landing directions. Watching warily, the operator slowly turned on the communications relay and voiced the newly developed issue to his higher command. Everyone on the landing platform stood wary, mentally weighing the options.

"If we harbor the Saiyans, we are doomed. If we turn them down, they may kill us anyway," the commander of the station said to nobody in particular.

"What if we let the Saiyans do what they need, and forget they were ever here? I mean what Frieza doesn't know won't kill us," a subordinate said. He watched his commanders face for a few more seconds then quickly turned back to his station, regretting speaking up.

"Well, I suppose. But, if Frieza finds out about this, it won't be just me going down. You all understand the risks. Are we all agreed?" the commander asked, still not completely sure. As he surveyed the room, everyone seemed to be accept it. "Very well, let them land. Send a team out to see what they want, and hurry them along."

"Well, that took long enough. They know who we are, without a doubt. I think we should just hurry up and get done." Bardock said over his scouter. He looked around, putting in the final destination of his pod. As it landed, Bardock opened the door and stepped out, wondering how the atmosphere around the platform existed. _Get it together, no time for useless thoughts._

Everyone gathered around Bardock, looking around questioningly. Bardock waited patiently for a crew member of the fueling station to run out and greet them. After a moment the Saiyans started to walk towards the only visible door. As they got to it, Toma pressed a button on a speaker, making an obnoxious beep.

"What do you want?" a gruff voice responded.

"We were hoping to have a word with you. We only want to take up a few minutes of your time," Toma replied, looking bored. He looked over at Matra, then to Borgos. As they waited, the doors slid open, revealing a dark red hallway, lit at the end. Shrugging, Bardock entered first. After a quick second of shifty glances, everyone else entered.

As Bardock approached a door, it opened, revealing a large antechamber. Computers lined the walls, and work stations covered most of the room. Every person in the room had their eyes on Bardock and the others as they entered. Bardock looked around momentarily then climbed a nearby set of stairs, towards what looked like the operational manager of the facility.

"You want the room next to me. The Colonel has a proposition for you," said the middle aged man at the top desk, pointing at the nearby door. Bardock looked up at it and nodded. As the rest were passing, the man from the desk stopped Borgos.

"I don't think they hate us. Look at their faces, they are just concerned. Hell, I'd be concerned if I was hiding something from the universe's most terrible being. Anyway, I just think that they might not be 'aligned' fully with Frieza. We may be able to start the seed here," Toma spoke quietly, walking next to Bardock.

Bardock turned, looking Toma fully in the face, considering. "Who could do it? I mean, who among us is persuasive enough to make someone turn against something like Frieza." the Saiyan responded. "It won't be possible without their help though. We need everything we can get,"

Toma nodded, as the final door opened, leading into a small room with a desk in it. Behind the desk sat a young man, not a day over twenty five. As the Saiyans entered, the man stood up to greet them. He extended his hand towards Bardock who in turn shook it.

"Salutations, Saiyans. I am Colonel Grail, commander of this station." The young man said, sitting down.

"I am Bardock, and this is Fasha, Toma, Matra and Toi Ze," Bardock said, pointing towards Fasha, and pointing to everyone else in kind. The Colonel nodded, gesturing for them to sit down. As they made themselves comfortable, Grail pulled out a file from his desk and slid it over towards Toma.

"This is what just happened, us landing and being identified. Why are you showing me this?" Toma demanded.

"Showing you what?" the Colonel asked, a slight smirk on his face. As it dawned on them, a grin flickered on their faces. Toma nodded and ripped the file into pieces.

"Now, I want to speak too frankly, I hate Frieza. I hate him a lot. You may have conquered us, Saiyans, but you were just as afraid. I can't blame you. I can do something much better. I can help you. Maybe you haven't noticed, but one of your ships is bugged." Bardock looked up and nodded. "What you probably didn't know is that it is filled with explosives too. In a matter of minutes, it will go off, damaging the station."

"Then why don't we just get rid of it? If Frieza thinks we died, so much the better." Toi asked, looking slightly annoyed.

"I have to cover my end as well. If the explosion damages the station, we can say you died in the explosion, while trying to get in here. Meanwhile, you can use our ship. We'll say it was destroyed, or lost in space. Something, anyway, we should hurry up," Grail said.

"Why should we believe you?" Toma growled.

"We'll give you provisions for two months. Plus, credits for more later. We want to do as much damage to Frieza as possible, and you're the weapon. It may sound like we are using you, and we are, but it works for you too," Grail said.

"I don't know why we should trust you, but it seems you are sincere. The plan is mostly solid. That is the problem though, isn't it. Nobody trusts anybody, no peace is ever made. None is needed with tyranny, but that age is over!" Bardock bristled.

"Chill out, Bardock. This war is going to take years. You know it and I know it, everyone knows that Frieza won't go down quietly. We need help," Toma said evenly.

"You're right. I know you are, but I don't want to accept help. Ah, but what choice do I have. Colonel, we accept," Bardock conceded. The two leaders shook hands and stood up. As they did, a young man ran in and stood at attention.

"Private, escort these men to the Harbinger. I'm giving them full access to everything on board," Grail ordered, not looking up from his desk.

"Colonel, may I ask one thing? None of us know how to fly a ship outside of our pods. So, is there a command crew that would be willing to join the fight against Frieza?" Bardock inquired.

"I don't know if anyone will agree to such a blatantly dangerous mission, but I know they will follow orders until the end. I will have to discuss that with my men. We have exactly two minutes until you need to leave," Grail spoke calmly. He looked around for a second then pressed a button near a microphone. "Attention all crew. Attention all crew. This is Colonel Grail speaking. All those looking for vengeance towards Frieza come to the Command Room. The mission is dangerous, and there is no guarantee of survival. This will be the first, and possibly last action against Frieza this station will make, you have one minute to get here."

Immediately the buzzer was heard, and several people shuffled inside as the door slid open. Borgos and the man at the desk outside the room came in. The man from the desk saluted the Colonel and waited for the return salute before putting his hand down.

"One of five seats taken now. Gentlemen, and lady, this is Roerce. A fair pilot in his own right, although not formally trained. Good for an auxiliary place. Who are you?" Grail posed, looking at the next person to enter the room.

"Chichumi, sir. Me and my brothers, Chuu and Michuu, will accept the mission, no matter the risk, sir!" the aviator said.

"Do your brothers agree as well? Where are they?" Grail replied.

"Sir, they are preparing our gear, sir,"

"Well, that's four down. We could really use a pilot," mumbled Grail. As if on cue, a woman in a flight jacket walked through the door. Her name tag read: Chloe.

"Sir, Chief Petty Officer Munez reporting," the woman said.

"Perfect. Ok, we have less than a minute. You five, should you accept it, are going to escort the Saiyans where ever they need to go. You will follow their orders after leaving this station. In no way are you allowed to make contact with family until you are safely out of range of the station and off of the Harbinger. You five are the command crew, a meek skeleton crew of the ship." Grail said with authority in his voice.

"This will be a very dangerous mission. We are waging war on Frieza. We'll go into depth at an appropriate time. Back out now, because we are leaving." Bardock barked. He waited for someone to leave, but none did. Looking at Grail, Bardock's eyes asked the question.

"Private, go now," Grail ordered the young man, stunning him for mere seconds. As the recruit regained himself, he marched out of the door, the crew of eleven, the army that dared, followed. The private wandered through a series of narrow passageways, meeting up with Chichumi's brothers. Eventually they came to a large dome. As the private came through the doorway, an explosion sounded, ripping away at the wall.

As everyone sprinted towards the ship, parts of the dome collapsed, falling around the ship. As Bardock passed the side of it, he saw the words Harbinger: Bringer of Fate. _Appropriate._ Bardock stood at the ramp, waiting for everyone to get on board. The crumbling ceiling rumbled once, sprinkling dust on Bardock's hair. As he looked up, an enormous piece fell down, jagged and thick. On its path, Bardock blew it up with a beam, watching with a certain satisfaction that the area over his ship was safe. After the last member climbed up the ramp, Bardock started up.

As he pressed the button to close the hatch, he turned to watch it. Bardock watched in horror as a small rock fell from the rounding wall, towards the private that led them to the ship. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, the rubble, the young man looking up, Bardock raising his hand. As time seemed to shift again, everything sped up, leaving a wicked shriek in the air. Everyone seemed to just appear at the doorway, and Bardock felt as though he couldn't face them yet.

"Get back, we are leaving. The port's going do explode, we only have a few seconds. Command crew, get to your stations," Bardock growled, cursing the kid's stupidity. _No, not stupid. Obedient to a fault._ Walking towards the bridge, he watched the stars being to move. Everything became hazy for a moment, stretching and skewing for a moment. As soon as it started, it stopped, leaving the Saiyans disoriented.

"Saiyan! The entire station was destroyed in the blast! The antechamber may have survived, but the spin has stopped, they are all dead or dying," the man known as Chuu growled, his face contorted in rage.

"Nobody could have guessed the bomb would have been that big!" Roerce interjected, cutting off Chuu's line of thought. "Grail knew the risk. He would have died to bring an end to Frieza."

"I had fu-," Chuu was cut off as Toi punched Chuu directly in the gut, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Bardock is an honorable man. Grail is an honorable man. You may not speak down of them. Ever." Toi said, backing away. He looked towards Bardock for a second, then continued towards the back of the ship, taking a turn and leaving sight.

"Chuu, I'm sorry. I didn't realize the bomb was that powerful. I'm not going to say Grail knew what he was getting into. He has no idea. Nobody has the scope to realize what Frieza really is. This is just the most recent slaughter in Frieza's deplorable life. Chichumi, Michuu, Chloe, Roerce, I really am sorry. I vow that Frieza will fall," Bardock said, sorrow written on his features. He looked to everyone on the bridge and then looked out the window. A moment later he turned back, all business.

"Where are we heading?" Chloe asked.

"Frieza thinks we are dead, so we might as well continue towards Tanzia. You know this ship, right?" Bardock paused for a response. As Chloe nodded, he continued, "Is there any place for us to spar? Or at least workout?"

"Um... yes, I suppose. It would be a bad idea to use any energy, but yeah, there's a room in the back, usually used for storage. If you move the supplies to an empty room, I think that would be good enough," she replied. Bardock merely nodded and walked away.

"Lord Frieza! Station Alpha Alpha Gamma has been destroyed by a multistage bomb. Lord, the Saiyans were there, at the time of explosion." A green man with a snout said, through his helmet.

"Excellent! Every one of the nuisances are gone, haha except for our little prince. He dares not turn against me. He is turning nicely," a raspy, high pitched voice spoke, making everyone turn away.

"Milord, there was a small blip just before the station was completely eradicated. Perhaps the core rupturing." the first man quivered.

"Check it out!"

Bardock walked down a hallway on the ship, trying to figure out just how big the ship is. As Bardock walked past a third or fourth doorway, Fasha walked out next to him.

"Bardock, I'm worried." Fasha said, truthfully.

"Honestly, I am too. I have no idea how we are going to take on Frieza's endless armies. Let alone Frieza, basically the lord of this section of the galaxy. I have heard rumors, terrible rumors. That Frieza has never shown more than ten percent of his total power," Bardock responded, looking out a window.

"How can we win? There are so many factors working against us. So many factors to comprehend. If there's any truth to these rumors, Frieza's power must be over a million! Bardock, what can we do?" Fasha sobbed, hugging Bardock close. He looked down and put his arm around her.

"Fasha, I will not let Frieza harm you. He will not take another life, we will never bow to him, ever. If there's anything a Saiyan maintains, it's his pride!" Bardock slowly spoke louder, reaching a deep growl. "Nightmares never last, eventually you wake up and they're gone. There is nothing to fear," He finished, looking confident, radiating it. As he looked Fasha in the face, she felt safe.

Reaching up to his scouter, Bardock heard a crackle, then heard Toma's voice. "Bardock, the destination is in, so me and Borgos are going to look for anything that could track the ship. Hurry up and clean the storage room, we need to get some exercise,"

"Yeah, yeah," was the reply heard before the click that designated the conversation was over. "Fasha, want to spar? It will help get your mind off what's next."

"Yes, definitely. I need to get around this and blow off some steam."

"Help me move the boxes out of the storage room," Bardock grinned, walking into the room. Fasha followed, and for a while they moved boxes out and into a room at the end of the hallway. Eventually, they had the room devoid of anything that wasn't bolted down. As the room was cleared, Bardock looked around, examining the room. It was a large egg shaped room with support beams around the outside. When they first arrived there were shelves around the room, but each one was taken down and taken apart, left with the supplies.

"Are you ready Bardock?" Fasha shouted from across the room, stretching out.

"Give me a second," replied Bardock, who in turn began stretching. As he finished, Fasha stood across from him smiling. "No ki," they both nodded. Bardock leapt forward, keeping his left side toward Fasha. Putting his hand between Fasha's, Bardock grabbed her collar and flung her towards the wall. She rebounded, pushing off the wall and hitting Bardock with a clothesline.

Bardock fell hard to the ground, hitting his head. Fasha jumped backwards, watching Bardock flip to his feet. Fasha ran forward, stopping and sliding forward with her elbow forward. Bardock put his arm up, deflecting Fasha's elbow. As she lost her balance, Bardock punched at her face, forcing Fasha to dodge, falling over. Bardock's fist continued forward, carrying his momentum, pulling him slightly off balance. Fasha shot out a leg, sweeping Bardock's legs out from under him. Bardock flipped backwards, landing on his palms and pushing off.

Fasha looked up as Bardock pushed off the ceiling, flying towards Fasha with his leg forward. Fasha blocked the leg with her arms in a cross shape. The impact pushed Fasha away, towards the wall. While Fasha slid, Bardock curled into a ball and flipped through the air, landing directly in front of Fasha who was caught off guard. Bardock took the opportunity to land a punch.

As Fasha recoiled, she shot a foot towards Bardock's head, knocking him away. Fasha pushed herself off the wall and spun around Bardock's fist, slamming a back hand into his cheek. As Bardock's head turned, he slammed Fasha's leg sideways, knocking them out from under her. As she fell, she shot her leg between Bardock's tripping him as well. As they fell in tandem, they flashed each other smiles. Right before they hit, both fighters slammed a hand down, causing them to spin away from each other.

The two faced off again, Fasha panting, Bardock merely taking a deep breath. Fasha noticed and smiled. _He's taking it easy on me.__Oh well, this is fun._ Fasha rushed forward, throwing a haymaker at Bardock. He leaned back, planting a hand and swinging his feet out, tripping up Fasha. As she fell, she grabbed Bardock's legs, spinning him towards the wall. As he flew at the wall, he watched Fasha he smiled. Flipping up, he grabbed a part of the railing and hung for a second. Dropping down, he landed oddly.

As Bardock stood, his mind flashed white again. Toma and Borgos flashed by him, leaving a fading image on the horizon. As he stared at the falling sun, Fasha flashed by, leaving the same fading outline. Toi, Matra, Jubei, Jorbei all flew by, leaving Bardock confused. A bright light shone and all the outlines disappeared. Three more images flew past, one looked hauntingly familiar. _Raditz!_ Again, a light flashed, and the outlines vanished. A final image slid by slowly. _Me! That's me!_ Bardock waited for the image to fade, realizing that it wasn't himself he saw. _Kakarrotto! What does this mean? Where is this?_

Coming to, Bardock saw an instant before it hit, Fasha hit Bardock with a haymaker, sending him sailing. As he drifted through the air, Fasha axe handled him down. As he hit the ground, Fasha watched him closely.

"Ow," Bardock groaned, laying on his side.

"Bardock! I'm sorry! I thought you were just showboating, you stopped moving." a feminine voice came in from the side. Bardock looked up, realizing that last part wasn't a vision.

"I don't know what happened. I need to think it over." Bardock stammered, getting to his feet slowly. He walked out of the room and into an empty bedroom. He sat on the empty bunk, staring out into space. Trying to piece together the most recent vision he inadvertently leaned over. Suddenly his head was on something bony. He looked over, and realized Fasha sat down next to him.

"Bardock, what's wrong?" she asked gently. He sat upright and turned to face her. He looked into her eyes then sighed.

"Do you remember Kanassa? At the end of the mission, the thing that attacked me. He said he'd given me foresight. I think it came true. I keep seeing things I can't influence. I keep seeing things that might be, but might not be. Like a future I can change, things that might happen if a chain of events is done. None of the visions are clear, except one." Bardock stopped, looking away.

"Oh, Bardock," Fasha started.

"Fasha, let's just get some sleep, things will look better tomorrow. Come, sleep" Bardock said, laying down on the bunk. Fasha laid down next to him, looking into his face. He had his eyes closed, but she still looked. Within seconds Bardock slept and Fasha eventually turned and slept as well.


	4. Ships can't hold Saiyans

I do not own DBZ.

To the reviewers. Thank you so much! The reviews are a huge inspiration! I think what will come soon is going to keep everyone guessing.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Dropping into a fighting stance, a tall man clad in battle armor stood defiant. Across from him a warrior in blue armor stood. Grinning momentarily, Toma rushed forward, jumping over the leg sweep and punching his sparring partner in the face. Borgos took the punch, forcing the fist backwards, causing Toma to blink. In the split second opening, Borgos grabbed Toma's hand and spun him around, releasing Toma at the moment where he would slam into the ground. Toma shot away from Borgos, out of control. He hit the ground and bounced up and rolled a short distance.

"Very good Borgos, but how about this?" Toma smirked, slamming a hand down, causing him to spin into the air. Landing next to Borgos, he shot his leg perfectly vertical, hitting Borgos in the chin with his heel. As his foot reached the apex, he slammed it down, knocking Borgos onto the ground. As the apparent victor set his foot down, Borgos grabbed it, picking up Toma and slamming him back down, devastating his sense of balance. Toma tumbled backwards, falling into the wall.

"The 'V' is mine!" the giant man announced, pushing up with his hands, flipping all the way around, onto his feet. He rushed forward, throwing his fist at Toma as hard as he could. Toma moved his head at the last second, barely avoiding the massive fist, watching it slam into the wall. Toma put his shoulder under Borgos' arm and slammed his palm into the larger man's chin, forcing his head upward. Borgos attempted to pull his arm away, but Toma held it in place with his arm, using his shoulder to keep it surrounded. A second ticked by in the steady position when Borgos grew impatient and punched Toma in the gut, causing both of his arms to drop.

"Care if I join?" a figure in the doorway asked. Bardock stepped through, watching Borgos hold Toma's head in his hand, ready to send him flying. Borgos nodded, and immediately doubled over as Toma landed a blow. Bardock jumped into the fray, dodging Toma's elbow that was aimed at Bardock's nose. Lightly putting up his arm, he deflected another blow from Toma, forcing Toma's momentum to spin the opposite way, leaving him open. As Bardock swiped at Toma, Borgos put his arm up, making Bardock's and his own elbows crashed together. Instantly they were locked in a strength contest. The two Saiyans reached around themselves with their open arms, clasping hands.

Toma stood up straight, watching the awkward power struggle for a few seconds, not seeing a clear victor. Rushing forward at the very vulnerable fighters, Toma pushed Borgos, causing him to tip over. As his arm cleared Bardock's head, Toma took a swing, catching Bardock in the cheek. Toma jumped backwards, getting in a defensive stance, waiting for the two to stand up.

"I want in! It's clear this fight needs a certain feminine touch," another voice sounded from the doorway. Without looking up, Toma nodded, gesturing for Fasha to fight him. Immediately Fasha rushed forwards, bringing both her hands up, as if to block an attack not even launched yet. Toma didn't understand, nor care. He swung wide with his favored arm, aiming directly at Fasha's face. Fasha dashed forward, immediately next to Toma, arms crossed. As Toma's arm came down, Fasha drove hers apart, hitting Toma in both shoulders at once. Toma recoiled, leaving his mid section open. Capitalizing, Fasha began pummeling him with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Bardock stood next to Borgos watching for a second, then squared off again. Bardock jumped upwards, swinging viciously at Borgos' face. The big man pulled his head backwards, reaching for his attackers wrist. As he grabbed it, he spun clockwise so Bardock's front was moving forward. Borgos neared a wall and spun as hard as he could, bashing Bardock into the wall with full force. Bardock's body put a large dent in the wall, making everyone look up.

Bardock pushed himself to his feet, rushing Borgos. As he speared the large man, he picked him up and ran directly into Toma, forcing to two men clap together. As he was pulling his head away, Bardock spun his legs, kicking Fasha in the face, sending her backwards a ways. Toma pushed Borgos to the ground and himself out of the wall. Fasha and Toma faced Bardock, nodding to each other. The strongest of the Saiyans grinned to himself, his posture lax. Borgos got up, and he too faced Bardock. Nearly a full second passed before the three jumped towards Bardock.

In defense, the leader ducked a high kick, making Toma pass over head. Putting his right hand in the air, he stopped a kick from Fasha and caught Borgos' fist. In a swift motion, he jumped right when Toma attempted to land a second kick. Bardock spun in the air, landing on Toma as he passed. Fasha's balance messed up from being on one leg for a while and she stumbled, and Borgos grabbed Bardock's wrist. Attempting to wrench Bardock's arm to the side, Borgos tugged with his grasping arm and pushed with his other one. He forced Bardock's arm to the outside.

Toma looked at the warrior standing on his chest and grabbed his legs. Bardock's free arm flailed for a second, but he recovered before he fell. Fasha began throwing lightning fast punches and kicks at Bardock's side and face. The Saiyan could only barely block the attacks. Seeing the challenge, Bardock pushed Fasha's hands sideways, getting ready to attack. Just as he was going to bring his fist down, Borgos kicked him in the side, which gave himself more leverage on Bardock's arm. Toma shot both legs into Bardock's chest, knocking him away and probably out.

Continuing his legs momentum, Toma flipped to his feet. As he landed, he launched his fist at Borgos. Fasha kicked at Toma's legs, knocking him to his knees. Borgos took advantage of this and forced Fasha away with a rough shove. As she recovered she heard Bardock stand up, looking only slightly worse for the wear.

"Stop it!" a female's voice rumbled. "Do you monkeys realize the damage done to the super-structure!" Chloe stepped in, casting off the shadows. Murder written on her face.

"First off, don't call us monkeys. Second, you said we could train without ki, and that is exactly what we did. And lastly, shut up." Toma said, calmly.

"Did we miss the spar?" Matra asked, walking into the room, passing Chloe on the way. The pilot glared daggers at the Saiyan. Toi walked in, without saying a word, hardly looking around. "Did you guys know that you really banged up this room? I could feel the reverberations from my room."

"Yes, as did I," Toi agreed. The Saiyan looked down and left immediately.

"Well, I did say train, but my mistake. No more training, no more sparring," Chloe demanded, nearly shouting.

"What if we patch up the area, and reinforce it?" Matra suggested.

"Where will we get the supplies for that? Do you gorillas ever think?"

"That's the last time you can call us primates," Toma declared. He looked on, a facade of impassiveness.

"And, we will just use some of the credits Grail gave us. Simple. Get us to Tanzia, before you talk to us again," Bardock stated, anger flashed over his face.

"I don't take orders from you apes. Grail might have ordered it, but the chain of command is broken. I am in charge now," as she finished saying the words, Chloe regretted them. Four of the Saiyans raised their arms, each one forming a ball of ki. Every one of them had a look of malice on their faces.

"No! That's quite enough. Munez or whatever the hell your name is, if you don't want to follow my lead, then leave now. I don't need you on board, or insulting us. Know this, if your found alive and haven't reported, Frieza will tear you apart, literally." Bardock commanded. Chloe looked hurt for a second then turned and left. "I think that's enough of a training session. Can you feel it? Our power has grown, just from the last pathetic mission. A day of rest will refresh me."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'm off to bed." Toma said, stretching out. He walked out of the room, waving over his head as he turned the corner. Bardock followed, also waving. Borgos sat down and stared at the wall, no emotions at all showing on his form. Fasha and Matra walked away, talking about nothing in particular. As the room felt devoid, Toi walked in, moving to the exact center of the room.

After a moment of standing he acknowledged Borgos and sat down, promptly. Borgos looked at him for a second, then continued to stare into space. Toi close his eyes and began to float slightly. His heartbeat and other body functions slowed to a "medically dead" state. He floated lifelessly for hours on end. After a few hours Borgos got up and left, leaving Toi to suffer through infinity.

"Milord, there was a brief burst of power levels over ten thousand, but it's gone now," a purple lizard-man in a oval helmet said, cowering over a small screen.

"Find the location of it. Send a team to deal with it once you do."

"CPO Munez! We are just over five hours out," Michuu announced, startling the rest of the bridge crew. Roerce stood up and stretched out, yawning loudly.

"Okay everyone, take a few hours rest. Meet back here at E.T.A. forty-five minutes to landing," Chloe said, also yawning. Everyone except Chuu left, leaving him alone on the bridge. After a few minutes he began tinkering around in a program.

Bardock found his way to the bridge a short while later looking around. "Where is everyone?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, um, the commander, er Chloe gave us time to rest, um, sir." Chuu went on.

"Alright," the saiyan commented absentmindedly. "How far out are we?"

"I would guess, um, five hours," Chuu faltered for a moment, "Sir!"

"Ha, don't call me sir, it doesn't fit. I am just your average warrior. Well, you look tired, maybe you should take a rest," Bardock said, walking away. Chuu nodded and closed the program he was working on.

Toi put his legs on the ground, ending his hovering session. He crossed his arms inside his cloak and walked towards the doorway, thoughts ripping threw his mind, each one a complex puzzle, but he showed no signs on his appearance. Though he walked forward, in his mind he stood still. _No progress yet. Frieza is still very much in power and scarcely worried about us. This is taking far too long._

Borgos walked down the hallway, grumbling about the quality of food around the ship when Toi stepped in front of him. Borgos looked down from the plate in his hands. "I know your game. Bardock won't go for it," the large man dissented.

"He doesn't have to. Thinly veiled guises are enough for you barbarians. I trust you won't let Bardock know our plans. When this comes together, it will be good for all of us," Toi responded, not looking Borgos in the face.

"You know, if it's a detriment, you won't have enough time to regret using us."

Pacing around restlessly, Fasha contemplated the entire universe in a few moments time, the broad view in her mind kept repeating the same thing. _Frieza is unbeatable. There is no chance we can beat him._ She kept thinking the phrase, willing it to stop, not actually succeeding. _Wait. What about Bardock. He wasn't really phased after the beating he received earlier. We hit him good and hard and he barely looked like he had been in a fight._

Toma walked in the room, abruptly ending Fasha's reverie. He looked around the room, spotted a box full of parts. He grabbed it, waving to Fasha and walked out. She looked after him, then decided she was tired. Walking away, she laid down on her bed, falling asleep as her head touched the pillow.

Matra and Bardock agreed to a quick spar to allow Matra some exercise. Bardock smiled, in his fighter's stance. Matra bowed and jumped forward, bringing her hand down. Bardock put up his right arm to block and pulled her ankle with his other. As Matra fell backwards, she put her hand behind her to catch her fall. As her hand touched the ground, she lightly flipped backwards. Righting herself, she spun to face Bardock.

Bardock moved the second her hand touched the ground. He wove to the side, rushing to be out of her sight as she corrected. When he noted the look of confusion on her face, he punched her in the stomach, causing her to bend slightly. As she did, Bardock punched her in the face, then elbowed her in the chin, knocking her away. Matra lightly touched the wall, flipping off, landing near Bardock.

Matra mentally prepared for this assault. Bardock looked slightly amused for a second. His scouter suddenly clicked on, showing a power rise. Yet it was quiet, not doing justice to the massive amount of power Matra was generating. Bardock gaped for a second, then watched in amazement as Matra vanished. Looking around, he had to smile to himself. Not of the greatness of the attack, but the act he was about to put on.

As he thought about it, Matra slammed a palm into his forehead, knocking his head backwards. Matra bolted away, and hit him again in the side. Bardock bent to the side, half way doubling over in pain. Matra continued this style of attack for a few moments before kicking Bardock into the air and slamming him back down with insane speed. As he plummeted, he looked directly into Matra's eyes. Instead of slamming into the ground, he landed gently on his feet.

"Bardock, you're too much," Matra huffed, clearly tired. "How much power do you really have in you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but putting all your power into speed really weakens the attacks. In truth I wasn't hurt at all. If you were stronger than me, it would have been effective."

"Bardock, that's the exact same thing the King told me. I think perhaps you and he are on the same level,"

"No, I very much doubt that. I am just a soldier. Maybe strength-wise I could win, but there's so many other factors. The King should be the ruler of the last of the Saiyans," Bardock stating humbly. As Matra looked at him, she almost felt as though there was a white aura, justice mixed with serenity. A weird feeling passed over, then Bardock turned.

"Good spar, Matra. I have an idea that would make you stronger and faster,"

"Go on, sovereign," Matra joked.

"Ha, well anyway, I was thinking maybe some weights added to your close would work well. I think maybe if it works with you, we all can try it. I hope you don't mind being a guinea pig,"

"You know, it sounds fairly logical, but what about the size? I mean it would hinder my activities."

"Hmm... we have to find a thin movable material, like a heavy cloth. For now, we can put weight on your boots and gloves. Perhaps your back as well," Bardock announced after a short while. "I'll see what we can work out,"

The entire crew of the harbinger ended up to be resting at the same time, ironically enough. As the crew slept, the computers on the bridge beeped repeatedly. As if somebody was waiting for a signal, a tall man moved onto the bridge. After a moment another man entered, looking tired.

Chuu walked up to the computer, not realizing anyone had followed him. As he sat down at the station, he began typing frantically on the keys. Toma walked up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Toma asked, looking at what Chuu was typing.

"Oh, um, nothing really. There's something you should know. There's a lot of ship's in front of us. And they aren't friendly. They seem to be a blockade transmitting a wavelength scanner. As soon as we're identified, we are done for."

"Is there anything you can do! I mean, how can we handle this?" Toma shook slightly. He pressed down on a button, speaking into a microphone.

"Munez, get to the bridge, this is an emergency!" Toma's voice blared over the intercom. Slowly everyone on the ship gathered on the bridge, looking slightly confused. As Chloe came in, Toma pointed at the viewer. In the middle of the field of view there were several dots, slowly gaining in size.

"What am I looking at?" Bardock asked, looking slightly confused.

"Yeah, I mean, what kind of emergency can it be? Are we in the gravity field of multiple planets?" Fasha asked.

"That is a group of Frieza's blockade. They are looking for something." Chloe said, messing with the console, bringing up diagrams of every ship. "We have a few options left to us. We could surrender and let them look around the ship, which they will identify as stolen and probably execute us,"

"Next," somebody said.

"Well, we could turn and try to retreat. We may not get very far, but there's a chance we can hide from them,"

"Is there anything else that has a perfect chance of none of us dying?" Bardock asked contemplatively.

"No, but our last option is to fight them," Chloe added, grimly. The crew around her didn't look very pleased with the options, but nobody wanted to say anything. Bardock looked around, not wanting to risk all that they gained.

"Well, let's just surrender, they won't kill us straight away. We are stronger than any elites we have, and once they board us. Well, you get where I am going with this," Bardock articulated slowly. Everyone around him looked mortified. Even he couldn't believe he said it.

"Only one ship will board us. And once we take out the first ship, we are dead in space," Michuu explained. Bardock looked down, counting the amount of tiles around him, not knowing what to do.

"What if I just give the other ships the all clear sequence, and then we have their ship pull alongside the largest conglomeration of ships and detonate it. Whatever's left we can take care of." Chuu announced, looking slightly pale.

"Okay, we'll go with that. But if it goes badly, I want you to take us out of here, Chloe," Bardock said, looking doubtful for only a second.

"I'm sending them the surrender code."


	5. Brutal Tactics

I do not own DBZ.

A/N: I realize this is a lot sooner than many people expected, but I had most of it written already.

This Chapter is, as uncreative pseudonym said, going to have brutal tactics.

A final note: I appreciate all suggestions, so leave them if you have them. If you want to talk on AIM, I will reply my screen name to you. Thanks, and again Read and Review.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

The darkness of space seemed more tangible in the area. The large round ship that floated in the seeming center, spun in a clockwise direction. The white of the ship seemed to embrace the darkness in a twisted manner.

"How many ships are at the Harbinger's current position?" a snake-like voice asked, its terrible reverberation causing the soldiers around to wince.

"Milord, your brother has fifteen ships on scene, with another five arriving, sir," a groveling man said, his pale complexion covered in beads of sweat.

"Good, very good. Set a course for the east system, its time we meet with Father,"

A triad of ships closed in on the Harbinger, making forward progress impossible. The bridge crew of the Harbinger looked on, fear nearly palpable. The crew monitored everything that went on, but made no move to attack or escape. The Saiyans stretched out slightly, putting on their armor in the process.

"Once the fight begins, you'll have about three minutes before they break free of the 'static zone' and are able to make contact with the other ships. With three ships, any two can stop the breakaway ship. We will have to fight them with the Harbinger," pilot Munez intoned grimly.

"Thee minutes is far more that we'll need. Make sure they don't have any contact with the outside, and make sure the enemy thinks that there's no trouble," Bardock replied, noting everyone's look on their faces.

"How well can the Harbinger do in a two on one dogfight?" Toma asked, looking doubtful.

"Well, I'd say in a one versus one, we would dominate, so a two versus one we should hold our own, as long as our target coordinator does his job," Chloe said, looking at Chichumi. In return, he nodded.

"Alright guys, let's meet them at the door!" Bardock said, turning and jogging towards the airlock. The bridge crew nodded and waited for the inevitable. The Saiyans turned and left, following Bardock. As they arrived, they scattered around, giving adequate cover.

A few seconds passed before metal scraping metal was heard. Everyone on both ships winced slightly, all waiting for the confrontation. A moment later, a loud thud sound was heard, and the outside airlock opened. Another tense second passed, then the next airlock opened.

Everything became ethereal for Bardock as he waited for the first person to pass his position. Immediately after the soldier lumbered by, Bardock stepped behind him, slamming the next soldier in line into the wall. He charged forward, flipping over a few soldiers, not looking at the ones he passed. Following Bardock into the crowd, Fasha slammed her palm into the first man's chin, knocking him into the ceiling.

Following Fasha, the rest of the Saiyans moved forward, catching up to Bardock, knocking out those who dared to interfere. Bardock rushed into the circle of enemies, punching through the closest man's chest, killing him and slamming a soldier behind him into the wall, leaving a blood trail behind him.

Fasha moved perpendicular to Bardock, kicking an enemies head, breaking his neck. She flipped the corpse sideways, knocking a group of three soldiers down. She followed up by hitting the next man in the stomach, lifting him into the air. Fasha caught him and threw him into the wall.

Toma ran directly through the enemy ring, into the enemy ship. As he approached, two men rushed him, energy weapons at the ready. Toma put both of his arms forward, firing twin beams into the grunts, instantly killing them. He rushed onward, blowing past a few more enemies until he was stopped by someone stronger than normal.

Borgos, Matra, and Toi didn't enter the fight until it moved onto the enemy ship. As they came through the airlock, the fired blasts at a wall, making a new entrance. Walking through the rubble, each branched off their own way, killing any who opposed them.

Bardock made it into the enemy ship, deflecting blasts as he walked forward. He neared a new ring of fighters, none of them wearing helmets, but their scouters were all beeping like mad. Bardock ran forward, skidding as he stopped. He spun backwards into a soldier and slammed his fists into the two men next to him. Bardock bent over, grabbing the man on his back and launched him into a wall. Bardock immediately spun around and ran to the next people.

Fasha kept pace with Bardock as best she could, punching the next class of grunt in the face, shattering bones. As she walked up to Bardock, her scouter turned on and blinked a power of fifteen thousand. She turned in time to catch a fist to the face that sent her reeling into the wall.

Toma looked up and saw Fasha fly into a wall. He ran forward, but the same force that stopped him before slammed into him, knocking him away. Redoubling his efforts, Toma burst in an aura and flew forward, fist extended. As he neared the same place, a form was knocked away, tumbling backwards.

Matra and Toi kept close and covered each other's backs. Matra was looking for the backup generator, and Toi was doing most of the fighting. As more and more enemies approached, Toi killed them instantly, moving so fast it appeared he wasn't moving. Every enemy that approached broke into a mess and fell to the ground.

Borgos slammed through the nearest wall to find his prize, the bridge. As he entered, everyone instantly turned, weapons heating up. Borgos laughed and put up a barrier. As the shots bounced off, he made a mental note to not destroy any more walls for fear of the vacuum. Everyone on the bridge ran forward, preparing for close combat.

Borgos grinned, letting his barrier dissipate. As it did, he slammed his foot into a pilots head, sending him into a nearby wall. He ducked a punch to his head and caught a ball of energy as he was dipping. Spinning slightly he let the ball go into his attacker's face, killing him. Borgos reached out and grabbed another pilot's wrist and broke it, then as the man looked too shocked to fight back, Borgos slammed him into another man, taking both of them out of the fight.

Borgos walked up to the terminal and turned on his scouter. He replayed a message from Chloe over a few times, as it instructed him on what to do. As he finished, Chloe's voice came over the ship's inner speakers.

"Saiyans, you're in the clear. Finish up and get back here ASAP!" her voice boomed. Frieza's soldiers looked confused for a second, all eyes on the speakers. As soon as she finished speaking, Chloe looked around the bridge. _My turn_.

Playing around on the controls in front of her for a second, she finally configured it the way she liked it. As she keyed a button, a hailing channel opened from a distant ship.

"What's the status? And why is there a static zone?" the voice trilled.

"Status: nominal. The static zone is from a destroyed transmitter, sir. We are bringing the suspects to the brig. I'll keep you informed of any more activities," Chloe ended, letting go of the button and sighing. "Maintain the static for a few more minutes, it should hide the powers from Frieza,"

Matra rushed up to the solid steel doorway, ripping apart the door in an instant. As she stepped through, she listened to Chloe's message one time, then went to work. As she finished, both the generator and backup generator were online. Toi dispatched another and nodded to Matra. Instantly the two were off, dead sprint back to the Harbinger.

Bardock spun to find his two closest friends fighting what looked like a slug with a body. He burst forward, punching the blue thing in the back, knocking it forward. He reached down and pulled Fasha up and nodded to Toma. The two began fighting other soldiers, cleaning up the rest. Borgos walked through the busted wall a second later and joined the fray.

Bardock smirked as he punched the slug in the face, forcing his head sideways. In retaliation, the thing swung blindly at Bardock, missing by scant inches. Bardock pushed its hand and punched him in the stomach.

"I am Kui! No third class Saiyan can beat me!" the thing identified itself, rushing forward. As it brought a chop downward, Bardock didn't even move to stop it. Unflinching, Bardock let the hand slam into the top of his head.

Waiting for Kui to realize his hand was broken, Bardock powered up an aura. Kui recoiled, grasping his useless hand when his scouter chirped. The numbers kept rising for a while then finally came to a stop, blinking the number thirty thousand.

"That cannot be!" Kui yelped, too shocked to even pay attention to the fight. Bardock instantly appeared in front of him, scowl written on his face.

"Die." Bardock said, punching through Kui, shattering him into a myriad of colors. Bardock turned to face his crew, the fight not evident on his features. "Time to leave, everyone let's get the heck out of here,"

The Saiyans all bustled out of the airlock, into their own ship. As they closed the airlock, the other ship departed, making the thump again, followed by the screech of metal on metal. Walking to the bridge, Bardock nodded to Chloe.

"Attention, we have all suspects in custody. Leaving a few behind to confiscate their ship," she said into the intercom. As she released the button, the reply came instantly.

"FSS009, attention, your backup generator is running as well as your main. Correct immediately," the tone was angry.

"Piss off," Chloe intoned, sending the ship in the largest grouping of enemy ships. As it came inside their firing range, the other ships opened fire with energy projectiles. At first there was an explosion, but after a second, out of the dust flew the other ship, slamming into the closest one to it.

Everyone on the Harbinger watched as the two ships melded together. After a few seconds, the tail end of their remote ship glowed a hot red. A second later, there as an extremely large explosion, making no sound at all. Everyone watched the eerie show but Chloe who was already moving the ship. Instantly Chichumi targeted enemy ships and began firing a rapid shot.

Both of Frieza's vessels sat motionless for a second, allowing several blasts to impact on their hulls. After a few seconds, their engines turned on, but hadn't been on long enough to keep pace with the Harbinger.

Chloe brought the ship around, behind both vessels, taking away their shot and giving Chichumi a shot at the engines, which he took without hesitation. Immediately the other ship targeted a gun that came into view and fired at it. The Harbinger absorbed the shots, not having penetration, yet.

After a full fifteen seconds of firing, the first ships engines were taken out. Chichumi then focused on the other ship, firing at the guns. Chuu ran up to an empty console and took control of the rest of the guns. A few more seconds and the capable ship was brought to a halt, drifting on its momentum.

Together, the brothers fired at the generator room of the first ship, slicing through the hull and hitting home. At first nothing happened, then the same red glow from before appeared. Everyone quickly identified what the glow corresponded with and gasped. Chloe noted it and set the throttle to full, leaving the system in a hurry.

As the ship pulled away from the impending explosion Chloe typed in a command then pressed a button, engaging a loud engine in the back of the ship.

As the windows glowed, the stars around the ship stretched away, leaving the now scarred yellow planet behind. The ship exited Trans Space almost immediately.

"Well, Frieza knew we weren't dead," Borgos commented.

"I think he has a way of detecting your powers," Michuu said. All of the Saiyans looked nonplused until he continued. "Perhaps the static field should be active next time you train,"

"And that can stop Frieza's sensors?" Fasha asked.

"No guarantees, but the other ships didn't realize what was going on, so I'd guess it works well enough," Michuu continued.

"Well, that won't be a problem until the next planet anyway. Chloe, we are on the outer rim now, right?" Bardock asked, waiting for a response. As Chloe nodded, he continued, "Take us through the sector, out to the opposite end of the rim."

"Impossible, we'd have to get jump targets from somewhere,"

"Well, let's just try it on our own, we have made the algorithms before, so all we have to do is make a bigger one," Bardock finished, deterring all arguments. "In the mean time, we will just have to find a Frieza hostile planet,"

"Well, we can try, but these algorithms take a while,"

"That's ok, we are in the clear for now. By the way, the spare parts, how many of them do we actually need?"

"None at the moment, but you never can be too safe,"

"Well, I think I am going to try to make our training area stronger, perhaps a new layer over the outside." Bardock finished.

"As long as you have the option to turn on the um static or whatever, then we should be fine," Toma added.

"You Saiyans never sit still, do you?" Chloe groaned, a smile evident on her face. She turned to each one of the Saiyans impassively, as a sign of respect. Turning, she began writing numbers and conversing them with the bridge crew.

The Saiyans walked off the bridge, going into their own rooms. Toi went to the back of the ship again and began meditating as if he wasn't even concerned. Bardock walked into his room and sat on the bunk. As he did, Fasha walked in and sat down next to him. Bardock turned, towards her, then turned back towards his lap.

"Bardock, are we doing the right thing? Do the ends justify the means?" Fasha asked quietly.

"If your worried about being like Frieza, don't. Those men were soldiers. They knew what they were getting into, and on the next level, they served Frieza. They did untold acts of horror to any number of people. We were just, in this particular," Bardock responded, looking Fasha in the eyes as he said it. This time it was Fasha's turn to look away.

"Isn't killing an enemy that fights back just as bad as killing someone who doesn't?"

"Not at all. If nobody fights, then nothing changes. More people are killed anyway. At least we are killing the killers. And now that you have remorse, you know you aren't the same cut as they are. You are better. Don't ever forget that. We aren't the stone cold killers anymore,"

"Just the Cold killers!" Fasha joked. Bardock smirked, still staring at her. He took off his scouter and set it on a small outcropping of the wall. Fasha did the same, still not looking at Bardock.

Reaching around Fasha, Bardock brought her close and kissed her. As they touched, Fasha opened her eyes, not able to comprehend what was happening. Mutually they backed away, looking at each other. Fasha's face was flushed, as was Bardock's though only slightly. Fasha glanced away and stood up.

Walking away quickly she rounded a corner and slipped into her room. Bardock looked after her for a moment, then put up his facade. Immediately he grabbed his scouter and dialed in his son's frequency. After a moment of static, a voice came through, not entirely clear.

"This is Raditz,"

"Raditz, it's me, your father. I have to make this short. Frieza blew up our planet and now he is searching for me and my crew,"

"I know all that, I heard it from Vegeta,"

"Okay then, if Frieza is letting him live, then stay with him. Don't wander off without the prince, as Frieza may find you of less use,"

"Yes, father,"

"Raditz, we are all that's left of a proud race. I don't want you dying so young, without a chance to show what you can do,"

"Father?"

"Don't die is all I meant,"

"The same to you, father. I have heard that you are now equal to the king, perhaps stronger,"

"That may be true about strength, but I am not sure about ruling a race,"

"Just remember your strength, remember the strongest survives,"

"You have a brother, Raditz, I'm going to find him eventually. Stay alive," was the end of the message as his scouter clicked off. A few minutes of staring into space, Bardock stood up.

Bardock left his room and walked down the hallway. He spotted Fasha sitting on her bunk, alone. He entered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fasha, you are very important to me. I want to be with you, but we have a job to do as well,"

"Bardock, I know. It's just like a dream, I never expected you to show any feeling," Fasha said, teary eyed.

"Fasha, I do what I have to. I am taking control of our race. A race of warriors, that I refuse to let down," Bardock said, keeping his steely gaze on Fasha's face. Bardock eventually sat down next to Fasha and pulled her close and hugged her.

"I can't do it alone, Fasha. I want you at my side," Fasha looked up at Bardock, smiling. Bardock returned it and held her for a few more seconds, neither moving. Bardock kissed her on the cheek and stood to leave. Fasha pulled his tail lightly, causing him to turn around.

"Bardock, I want to be with you. I'll be with you everywhere you go," Fasha said quietly, her mind willing her to say the rest of it. _I love you. I love you!_ Bardock could sense the feelings, and bent down and kissed her one final time.

As Bardock was leaving the room, Borgos passed by in the hallway, carrying a box with him. Bardock looked by quizzically as Toma also passed with a box. Turning, he followed them into the "training room". He watched as they set the box full of something heavy down. In turn each of them pulled out a piece of metal.

Bardock walked up to a box and pulled out a piece as well. Each of them walked their piece up to the wall and forced it into place. Toma charged a small amount of energy and used it to heat the metal until it began pliable.

The others took their cues and began lining the walls with another layer of metal. Eventually they came across parts that weren't just sheet metal. Shrugging, Bardock pulled the spare core casing flat. The job of bolstering the room took a few hours, but in the end, they Saiyans were slightly wore out.

Toi stood up after everyone finished and looked around. "Good job, the room is much stronger, but still nobody may use their full power,"

"Yeah, well it is still better than just sitting still," Toma countered.

"Perhaps, but perhaps last spar you were at your maximum," Toi said, not showing any arrogance in his features.

"So what? Everyone was!"

"Not you," Toi said, pointing towards Bardock. Bardock put his hand on the back of his head and grinned. "I know of a place where you and I can reach our full power without damaging the surrounding area,"

"Well, now I am intrigued. Where is this place?" Bardock asked, seeming quite interested at the prospect of being able to reach his full potential.

"In our minds."


	6. Chuu's Intents

I do not own DBZ.

A/N To Jenna, the Saiyanbabe You have a pretty good idea of things I am thinking of.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Darkness seemed to swirl, even in the unmoving infinity of nothing. Two figures stood out of the vast emptiness, standing twenty yards away from one another. One figure stood, hands in front of him, unmoving. The other, looked around as if lost.

"This is where our battle will take place Bardock. There is nothing to hold back for in this place. The very existence of this realm is hidden from all but a select few," the former figure said, unflinching.

"Are...are we in your mind?" Bardock asked, quite unsure of himself.

"In a matter of speaking, yes. Are physical bodies are unmoving, and yet we are here, free of the chains of reality," Toi said, lowering his hands to his sides.

"Let me get this straight," Bardock said.

"There is no time, even if it is meaningless here. I do not want to seem impatient, but let's get this started, explanations will be set aside," Bardock gaped for a second then nodded, sliding into a fighting stance. Toi followed suit, shifting only slightly. Bardock bounded forward, sliding forward, slamming a shoulder into Toi's body.

Toi bounced off the ground and flipped onto all fours, pushing with all his might, flying into Bardock's midsection. Flying backwards, Bardock touched the ground briefly before flipping to his feet and jumping into the air.

Toi immediately left the ground, flying at Bardock faster than the Saiyan could have countered. Bardock shifted his weight to the side and was barely missed by Toi's fist. As Toi barreled by him, Bardock shot his knee upward, slamming into Toi's gut, knocking him even higher.

As Toi floated upward, clutching his stomach, Bardock appeared next to him and axe handled Toi downward. The Saiyan hurtled down, and at the last minute put his feet down. He slammed into the ground, causing him to buckle. Bardock floated down next to him and landed gently.

"I thought you wanted me to fight at full power," Bardock gloated, "I haven't even come close yet."

"Ha, good. The test is over!" Toi said, standing up to his full height. "Now, this may shock you," Bardock merely crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. Toi began to growl and bent forward slightly, an aura becoming visible.

Toi stood up and leapt a few feet into the air, throwing his head back. As he floated, all his limbs grew slightly longer and expanded. His muscles bulked up and his face seemed to grow outward. Razor sharp teeth began to form in Toi's mouth. His locks of hair became mottled and the pendant on his chest dropped to the ground.

Slowly, Toi floated to the ground, completely changed. Bardock stared for a second then was hit in the jaw by an unknown force. As the Saiyan drifted, a green blur flew by him, leaving Bardock doubled over.

The green blur began to speed up, and Bardock began rocking in every direction. As the onslaught ceased momentarily, Bardock fell from the sky. As he slammed into the ground, a force was felt, picking him up by the front of his armor.

"What is this?" the Saiyan asked, looking into what used to be Toi's eyes.

"A mere transformation. It has only doubled my power and speed, perhaps more," it said.

"What are you, Toi?"

"I am a half Saiyan, half changeling. I don't like this form very much, it takes away from sophistication, but my uncle always said, 'Sometimes you have to give up beauty for strength,". Without warning, Toi threw Bardock as hard as he could. Bardock watched the green blur come at him at impossible speeds.

Going on instinct, Bardock kicked at the last instant, lifting Toi off the ground and dazing him. Bardock rushed forward and began pummeling his opponent's stomach. After several seconds of machine gun speed punches, Bardock ended his combo with an uppercut.

Toi flew backwards at a good clip, trying desperately to stop himself. Bardock whipped three energy bolts at him, each one being deflected. Smiling, Bardock rushed forward right behind the last blast. As Toi slapped it away, Bardock shoved his hand into the monster's face.

There was a flash and then Toi's form shot outward, landing on his feet. His armor was gone and he was dripping blood from numerous cuts and burns. Grinning, he focused all of his energy into his palms.

Bardock jumped backwards, bringing his hands together at his side. For the first time Bardock's aura became visible, a white flame that surrounded his entirety. Calmly waiting, the warrior held his aura in place, causing Toi to hurry his attack. As soon as he was prepared, the half Saiyan let loose his attack.

Bardock flew sideways as fast as he could, completely dodging the monstrous pink beam. As soon as he was clear, Bardock fired a salvo of bolts, each one arcing a slightly different direction, all hitting the target. The resulting explosion was blood red and expanding with every bolt.

As the dome reached its crescendo, Bardock gathered a ball of energy in both of his hands and threw it into the dome, causing it to vanish in a bright explosion. As it died down, Bardock walked forward to see Toi's limp form. He had transformed back into his first state and was bleeding profusely.

Bardock blinked as his surroundings changed. He saw his crew standing around him, all had a look of concern on their faces. Looking over, he saw Toi sitting there looking as if the whole thing didn't happen.

* * *

"Bardock, I am impressed. That's the first time I could fight at my true power and still you won," Toi said, congratulating Bardock. 

"Ha, you were stronger and faster. It was only luck that saved me," Bardock conceded.

"Well, that form is very flawed. Concentration is beyond difficult in that form. I will perfect the form in time for the final fight," Toi said, standing and leaving in a dramatic fashion. Bardock took Toma's extended hand and pulled himself up.

"Guys, we have to learn how to do that."

* * *

Bardock watched the rest of his team spar. As time passed Fasha and Borgos eventually stopped fighting and took seats. Bardock nodded to Fasha as she took a seat next to him. As they discussed the fight going on, Fasha asked about the mind realm. Bardock went into detail about the fight and the ominous surroundings. 

"Sounds like a bad place for anything but fighting. For that, it sounds perfect," Fasha said, looking down.

"Well, that's all I'd use it for. I would hate to be there alone,"

"How strong is Toi?" Fasha asked, completely changing the subject.

"Strong. I'd say he's at least forty thousand," Bardock estimated.

"Wow! Borgos and I are at twelve thousand each! Even Toma is only fourteen thousand,"

"Yeah, he sure gave me a run for my money. Luck was on my side in that one. Anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. I expect Jubei to contact us in the next twelve hours. Perhaps they found some sort of resistance we can link up with," Bardock said standing. He turned and left the room, and stopped around the doorway. Fasha walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek, heading into her own room.

"Good night, Fasha,"

* * *

As the bridge lights turned on again, Chloe walked towards her chair. She sat down, checking their flight path. Noting the slightly stronger gravitational pull of a nearby star, she corrected. 

Chuu turned around in a hurry and bustled off the bridge, head down. Shrugging, Chloe checked the course one more time before leaving for the galley. Chuu's computer clicked a few more times then shut down.

* * *

Matra flipped out of the way of Toma's sweep and landed slightly more backwards then she meant to. Stumbling backwards she fell on her behind. Toma grinned for a second then, he too sat down. The two had a good laugh about the whole thing. After a few minutes of chatting, both of them left the 'training room' and headed to their respective bedrooms. 

As they left, Chuu entered the room, walking quickly to a corner with a small orb in his hand. As he set the black ball down, he heard a gun click.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice rang from behind him.

"I am just seeing if there's any damage to the hull. What about you?"

"Shut up! I know you're spying on them. I know you aren't completely with this rebellion. But sabotaging us? That's low, Chuu, real low," the voice's avatar walked forward. Chichumi stood there, gun pointing at Chuu's head.

"Brother!" Chuu gasped.

"Do not call me brother. Michuu doesn't have to know, though. If you stop now, I won't tell him. But these Saiyans are the only ones who can fight Frieza! I would rather die in battle than live under his regime!"

"You don't understand. You're too young to. These 'saviors' of yours are the ones who killed mother and father. They too died for the sake of freedom. Have you been free? Now, or since?"

"You're the one who doesn't get it. These Saiyans, they don't murder in cold blood. They don't kill everyone in the way. Frieza and the Saiyans are different now,"

"Yeah, right. You're disconcerted, brother. Once they are done with you, they will kill you. They will kill Michuu as well," the last comment hit home and Chichumi lowered his rifle. As he did, Chuu threw a small piece of metal at his brother, knocking him off his feet. Chuu ran over and kicked Chichumi in the face and took his gun. "Don't point this at me!"

Chuu reached down and knocked out the younger soldier. He carried him quickly to his room and set him down on his bunk. "This is for your own good, brother," Chuu said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Hours later, as everyone slept soundly, a klaxon began screeching. Everyone bolted to the bridge to see a ship fire a green beam at their own. Chloe ran for the controls and began the startup process for the main engines. As she tapped loudly on the control panel, nothing happened. 

"The keys are locked. There is nothing you can do. You are under arrest for collaborating with Saiyans. Your punishment is Death," a voice sounded through the speakers. "You may thank your fellow companion Chuu for this honor." Immediately everyone turned to Chuu, guns and arms raised, all with intent to harm.

"Enough! There's no use in killing him. He went with what he thought was right. Now we must do what we think is right," Bardock said over everyone's growls.

"But Bardock!"

"No. Don't get me wrong, this is upsetting. We should worry about that later. For now, I think we should show Frieza what he is truly up against!" Bardock barked. He turned and walked directly in front of the airlock.

"This is kinda reminiscent of last time, huh?" Fasha asked.

"No, this is nothing like it. This time there are no objectives but to survive. Everyone! Once you're in the inner corridors of the ship, feel free to use power. We don't want a hull breech."

As the familiar sound of metal groaning was heard, the tractor beam died down. As the screeching ended, a faint buzz was heard just on the other side of the airlock door. After a moment, the door exploded and fragments were sent flying down the corridors.

Bardock immediately palmed a blast and fired it towards the enemy ship. As the beam burrowed inward, Bardock ran forward, cutting the beam off somewhere inside the enemy ship. The surrounding warriors weren't expecting a ki attack and were stunned by it, not even getting a chance to cover their eyes.

The Saiyans rushed inwards, killing members of the vessel straightaway. The Saiyans methodically defeated everyone in the first corridor. As they broke the walls of the ship, the crew of Frieza's men slowly were backed into the bridge. The entire battle took all of three minutes.

"Stop! We surrender! We surrender. Please do not kill us," someone that seemed to be the captain pleaded.

"Stop!" Bardock commanded. Immediately the Saiyans stopped their onslaught and stood in the midst of their own fury. "Why would you board us? You have seemingly no powerful warriors on board. So tell me, what were you planning to do?"

"We weren't sure what would happen! All we were told was to kill the crew of the Harbinger,"

"Hmpf. Go and tell Frieza of the battle. See how he rewards your failure," Bardock said.

"Bardock, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean to let them go like that," Toma whispered.

"I know, but trust me," Bardock raised his hand, creating an orb in his hand. The bridge crew quivered. After a second, Bardock destroyed every console on the bridge then turned and left. The rest of the Saiyans followed him, leaving the darkened bridge in an utter noiseless state. Everyone there blinked for a few minutes, not wanting to admit the truth.

* * *

"We can't go back to Frieza. We will just be killed. I am bailing out, who's with me?" the captain asked. As everyone mumbled in agreement, he walked up to a ruined station and looked through the mess. Soon the survivors followed suit and repairs began.

* * *

"Bardock! You let them live?" Chloe asked immediately as Bardock entered the bridge. 

"Yeah, they surrendered. Besides, they won't go back to Frieza. They know what will happen, we all do. So they will probably just jury rig their ship and get the heck out of here,"

"Bardock..I...I'm sorry. There's no excuse for what I've done," Chichumi spoke quietly.

"What exactly have you done?"

"I changed our destination, I locked the control panel, and I had a direct link with Frieza's monitor. I showed him you guys sparring. He knows everything,"

"Hm. What you have done is inexcusable. We all know it. The question is, are you going to atone?"

"You mean you'd let me come with after everything I've done,"

"Well, apparently I'm in the second chance business. Remember this moment and how it could have gone were I Frieza,"

"Brothers, please. I do not ask for your forgiveness. I ask nothing of you, Saiyans, or of the flight crew. The only thing I can do is fight Frieza,"

"Everyone, this is what this war is about. We aren't just killing for justice. We are liberating everyone of Frieza's tyranny,"

"Bardock, we have to head somewhere completely not expected," Chloe said, looking at a star map.

"Let's leave this sector. Go to the East sector. I mean, nobody anywhere expects people to travel between the outer rims,"

"I've heard stories, Bardock. Bad stories. Like Frieza has a family that originates in that sector. And the warriors there, are truly powerful," Borgos said.

"That's a good thing. It's so very unexpected, and we could use some people that are exceptionally strong,"

"Well, then we head to the East sector!" Chloe announced.

"Wait a minute. What about Jubei and Jorbei?" Toma asked. Everyone turned, considering. Seemingly in the heat of battle the two missing Saiyans were left out.

"Oh yeah! I guess we should find a nearby planet and get a lot of supplies. We have plenty of credits, thanks to Grail,"

"Sirs, there is a bustling planet not too far off. We could slip in and hide for a few hours," Michuu said.

"Sounds good. I could go for a real meal!" Bardock shouted. The crew settled on the planet and the exact coordinates of their landing.

* * *

Everyone went to their separate rooms, hoping for a decent amount of sleep. As everyone drifted off to sleep, Bardock stared out the window. _How could things get more confusing? And now I am some hero? Ha. Two days ago I would have just laughed at this story._ Bardock sighed, watching a star phase by. 

_And Fasha. Oh yes, Fasha. She creeps into my mind ever time I let it wander. What possible feelings can arise from this kind of situation? It's maddening, and yet, it keeps me whole. This is possibly the most confused I have ever been._

Sitting upright, Bardock headed for the kitchen for a small snack. On his way back he passed Fasha's room. He stopped and knocked gently. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Bardock.

"Hi Fasha. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. I just don't know how I feel about this whole situation yet,"

"What?"

"About dealing with Frieza's men with mercy at times and ruthlessness at others. There are so many unknowns,"

"I know. Given what I like to call a new policy, I give people a chance to repent, to surrender. And yet, those who don't at first, I don't give a second chance. I am a walking contradiction,"

"No, Bardock. Those people wouldn't have surrendered anyway. Their fear of Frieza is more than their fear of us,"

"I want to deal with him personally, but I can't. I am not strong enough. I cannot even master my feelings. Frieza is so overwhelming, and yet we rise to the challenge,"

"I know, Bardock. We are what happens when this injustice happens for decades. I'm sure we're not alone in this fight,"

"Without a doubt, but the smart person wouldn't oppose Frieza until the time was right," Bardock finished. _What am I doing?_

"What's on your mind? You look like you have more to say,"

"Fasha, I want to say this eloquently, I have feelings for you. I know you have feelings for me too. There's more to it than just that though. I don't want to complicate this mission, or even jeopardize it, there's so many things I need to think over," he said. _Yeah, real smooth._

"Bardock... I do have feelings for you. I want to work it out with you though,"

"I do too, Fasha. I want this to work out. You're all I think about when I think. I want to be near you all the time, but the need to bring Frieza down is stronger,"

"Bardock..."

"Fasha, I love you."


	7. TET

I do not own DBZ.

A/N I am very sorry for the late update. I am pleased with this chapter though, so perhaps the wait was worth it.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Numbers flooded across a massive screen at the end of a room. All the workstations in the room pointed towards the screen. The most prominent desk, the largest in the room, began to tremble after a few seconds. White power crackled and shattered a table in front of the desk.

"Damn those dissident fools!" a throaty voice growled. The perpetrator stared at the screen for a few more moments before standing abruptly, pushing his chair across the room. The man briskly walked through the door in a huff.

"The Captain's pissed, guys. The news can wait," a young blue man said, rubbing green top of his head. The younger man turned to the screen and turned it off. He then turned to the desk and began repairing it. Everyone else in the room looked on for a second then a young purple man with horns strode up to the main desk and sat in the chair.

"Ginyu, quit screwing around. You're going to get us in trouble,"

"Shush. One day I will be a commander," said Ginyu. Everyone in the chamber had a good laugh before returning to work.

"Milord, there's been numerous military casualties in the past twelve hours. On a prison world, about two days travel from the Outpost," the 'Captain' said.

"Hmm, were there any Saiyans on lockup?" Frieza asked.

"Yes lord. There were numerous. I'll have their current status brought up,"

"Do that,"

* * *

Bardock floated lazily overhead, watching the scene on the ground below. It appeared as though somebody was robbing three people. The burglar walked up to the closest person to him and grabbed something out of his hand. He followed the same procedure with everyone there. After he got the last item, the brigand took off running. Bardock watched him weave through back roads and hidden paths. 

"You know, he probably needed the money. I doubt he did it because of greed," the Saiyan surmised.

"Perhaps, but then again, he could do it for the thrill, or some other stupid reason," Matra interjected.

"Yeah, but there is no way to know,"

"Bardock, I know what you're thinking. Listen, Frieza is evil, ya? And we are going to take him out. Simple, now stop worrying about it,"

"Ha, you're right, I know. Why are we here anyway?" Bardock asked, floating to a nearby building. He surveyed what he could see in a few quick glances. He was on a very populous planet, buildings and people everywhere. A few demolished buildings in the distance was all that shared any vision of war.

"It's so full of people we probably won't be noticed by anyone important. Plus, we have to wait for Jubei, right?"

"I suppose. I'm so bored. I think I'm going to go exploring, perhaps find some normal clothing, to blend in,"

* * *

The crew of the harbinger sat in the dining room, all of them at a table in the middle. The sound of talking and joking echoed off the walls whilst at the bridge of the ship lit up. Chichumi's station turned on and began a diagnostic. After a few seconds, a voice came through the speakers, barely audible. After a few queries, the station powered down. A moment later, Chichumi's scouter turned on secretly. 

"One second, let me send this to a station," Chichumi spoke up abruptly. Everyone around him turned in confusion. The man smiled and winked as he pressed a few buttons on his scouter, turning on a nearby monitor. Frieza's image appeared instantly.

For a few seconds everyone gaped, including Frieza. Chichumi walked up to the screen, still smiling. Nobody moved for quite some time, concentrating on what they saw.

"Frieza, know the face of your enemy. Know the writers of your fall. Recognize the author of your doom!" Chichumi hooted.

"So, you monkeys have found my inside man, huh? It's of little importance. We will probably never meet face to face," Frieza smiled.

"You snake! We'll crush you and your army!" Fasha yelled.

"Over time you weaken in power. You may have destroyed one planet, but most of the people there were loyal! You had the forethought to take out anyone that could have been a threat? Ha! You foul bastard!" Borgos growled.

Chichumi walked up to the monitor and turned it off. Everyone looked at him for a few seconds, eyeing him carefully.

"Don't worry, he thinks we are on the other side of the system. I made it so that he couldn't reach my station without going through countless signal bouncers," he said, hoping to deter any thoughts of treason.

"But still, we can't show our faces, any guard will be on the lookout for us now," Roerce said, looking on in an attempt to remain calm.

"So what? We are in a war! We can't slink in the shadows forever, and now our enemy knows us. Knows that we aren't afraid of his legions," Chuu said.

"There's a difference between of brave and foolhardy, boy," Toi growled.

* * *

"Excuse me, sir. I'm afraid I need you to come with us," a man in a suit said, gesturing towards a group of people in suits as well. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Bardock asked.

"Oh, no sir, we just need to ask you some questions. It won't take long," the guy said, guiding Bardock out of the store and into a large concrete room. In the center of the room appeared to be blood that was cleaned up.

Bardock grinned slightly at the room for a second then quickly began to tremble. The men in suits walked Bardock to the center of the room and took up a position around him.

"Fancy armor, where'd you get it?" one of the men asked.

"I got in an armory, friend,"

"Not even going to deny that it's Saiyan armor?"

"Would it have done any good?"

"No, but it makes our job more fun,"

"Oh, I'll make sure this is lots of fun," Bardock grinned, jumping backwards over the man behind him. Everyone kept their eyes on him, each one of the men stepping into a fighting stance. As Bardock prepared to attack, the man in the front put his hands together and poured power outward.

As the orb finished, its purple reflection of the world spinning slowly. The warrior reached to the side of the orb and placed his hand on it. A second later, he slowly removed his hand, but he was holding something as well. As he continued to pull, the object he held grew. After a minute, a handle was fully pronounced and a hilt followed suit. After a second, a huge blade appeared from the orb. As the sword was removed, the sphere shrunk. When the blade was pulled free, the orb disappeared.

Bardock gaped for a few seconds then quickly jumped forward, spinning past the man with the sword, straight for the person behind him. As Bardock reached him, he kicked the warrior in the face, knocking him into the ceiling. Spinning quickly, Bardock grabbed another warrior by his sleeve and spun him into the man with a sword.

The battled quickened in pace as the three that hadn't entered combat before rushed forward at the Saiyan. Bardock reacted as fast as he could, taking a step towards the middle attacker and ducking low. The man rushed forward to find himself caught on Bardock's fist.

Bardock flipped backwards, bringing his foot up, slamming into the jaw of the warrior he punched. Bardock planted his hand firmly and pushed off, kicking the sword wielding person in the face with both feet. The other two men Bardock attack rushed forward, grabbing each of Bardock's arms.

The Saiyan grabbed each arm that was holding him and attempted to bring his arms together. After a quick second of struggling, he stopped. As he let go of the enemies' wrists, they each began kicking him in the back. Bardock pushed upward with all the might his legs could conjure, but he looked down to find two more warriors holding his legs.

The only armed person in the room rose to his feet, sword dragging on the ground. Bardock watched as the huge blade slowly rose to his chest level. Powering up quickly, Bardock fired a bolt of ki into each of the men on his arms. As they blasted backwards, the free man rushed forward, sword ahead of him.

At seemingly the last instant, Bardock ducked. The blade cut through the air fast enough for Bardock to feel the wind. Slamming his fist upward, the Saiyan knocked the sword into the air, out of the warriors grasp.

The three men that weren't holding Bardock prepared a ki attack. Bardock flipped backwards, bringing both men with him. As he touched the ground with his hands, he pushed, spiraling towards the ceiling. Both men were flung away from him as his feet hit the ceiling.

Bardock grinned and ripped the sword out of the ceiling, quickly examining it. _Not even a dent! I hit it very hard._ Without another second to think, Bardock kicked off the roof as hard as he could. The ceiling above him exploded in a small area, sending debris into the sky. The Saiyan warrior flew at the three men with exceptional speed.

At about one meter away, all three of the people in suits fired their blasts. Bardock held the sword in front of him, blocking the attacks with the wide blade. He gaped in wonder as the blade glowed faintly and then a superficial crack appeared. As the white light died down, the blade remained.

Leaping forward, sword behind him, Bardock landed near the closest man and brought the blade across him. For a second the two were staring each other in the face, both faces looking on evenly. Immediately after their eyes met, the man slid in half, his legs falling to their knees, his upper body simply falling.

Turning, Bardock faced the other four men in suits. Each of them looking on in shock as blood dripped from the desecrated weapon. Bardock looked down at the sword, watching the glow dissipate.

"He killed the Captain!" one of the men said.

"Who are you guys?" Bardock asked evenly.

"Well, we were a section of Frieza's Tactical Elimination Team. The TET is what's behind the scenes,"

"And let me guess, anyone who encounters you guys dies, right? What a joke," Bardock said, rushing forward. The TET fired a blast altogether, creating a dark brown color as the beam flew at Bardock. The Saiyan raised the sword, blocking the beam. This time however, as the glow came back, the cracks on the blade increased. Bardock watched as the sword's glow changed from golden to red.

When the beam died down, the sword cracked, sending fragments in every direction. Bardock was hit in the shoulder with a large piece, and fragments peppered him. Shielding his face, Bardock lowered his arm. Across the room one of the TET members slid down the wall, blood behind him.

Bardock got to his feet, feeling the open wound on his shoulder. Without looking he pulled the blade fragment out. As he grimaced, the other people in the room turned, as if to run.

"Stop, or I will kill you," Bardock commanded. Immediately the three stopped. "You know the price for failure. You know what Frieza will do to you. I'm offering to let you go freely, on the condition you tell me the name of that technique,"

"Yes, that's the Spirit Weapon. It allows you to create the weapon your spirit is most like. It isn't easy to learn, though," one of the TET said, shaking.

"Ha, I bet it isn't. Well, that sounds like a reasonable enough explanation. Go, get out before you're discovered,"

* * *

Toma was walking out of a store, a huge load on his back when he heard the static of his scouter. He strode towards the Harbinger as fast he could. Fasha saw his scouter click on so she pressed the button for him as he passed. 

"Toma! Where are you guys?" Bardock's voice came through.

"We just bought supplies for the training room. We can finally go all out in there, or at least soon," Toma responded.

"Great. No time to talk. Get the stuff on board, I'll be there as soon as I can,"

"Okay," Toma said, setting down his load in the training room. "Okay guys, we have to hurry up. Bardock got in some trouble, go figure, anyway we have to hurry."

The crew nodded, quickening their pace. Everyone around hurriedly dropped off their supplies and went to the bridge. After a few seconds, Bardock landed and walked up the entrance ramp. Borgos finished tying down supplies and walked up to Bardock, a look of question on his face.

"Okay, who has heard of TET?" Bardock asked as soon as everyone was near enough to hear.

"I have, the extermination squad," Michuu spoke up. "They are a team of warriors, each of the squads are usually named after the captain. They are the enforcers of Frieza's tyranny while he's busy. Why?"

"I ran into a squad. They brought me to a room they must use for that kind of thing. They said they needed to ask me some questions and then they attacked me,"

"And you defeated them all?" Michuu asked excitedly.

"No, only a few of them. After I killed their captain, the others didn't fight that well. The captain had this attack though. It would be interesting to learn it,"

"Yeah, the captains usually have a unique attack. You guys don't look shocked enough. This war just escalated! Those are Frieza's elite elites! They won't underestimate us anymore!"

"Are other squads stronger?" Fasha asked, a quizzical look on her face.

"Not necessarily, but they will more then likely show more power up front,"

"That sounds bad. Okay guys, no wandering off alone. If anyone wants to take you aside, leave. Don't get caught being a Saiyan, yet,"

"Or just kill them. We are a mighty race, Bardock. That would show them how this war will go," Matra said evilly.

"Don't be like that. Everyone on Vegita was like that and now look. We have to have a reason to be so proud,"

* * *

"Milord, the Jehm-Ru team has ceased contact, last dispatch informed they had a Saiyan. They were in the sector 124.3, 183.3," said a green scaly man. 

"Dispatch five TET's to the sector and surrounding ones. Find the Harbinger and follow it. Do not engage!" Frieza ordered. "They are not to engage the enemy until all TET's are ready for the assault."

"At once lord," the henchman confirmed. Frieza took his leave shortly after, heading for his private chambers. "Those Saiyans are something else."

* * *

While the crew was busy working on the training chamber, Bardock's scouter clicked on. "Identify yourself," the Saiyan immediately barked. 

"Bardock! This is Jubei. I have good news. I have my relatives and a few others with me," the voice intoned.

"Really? How many do you have with you?"

"About five thousand."

"I'm not sure I believe that,"

"Well, they aren't traveling with me, but there is a battle going on right now,"

"Ha, perhaps you should start from the beginning?"

"Yes, of course. Jorbei and I went to a prison colony. At first we were just going to sneak in and rescue our relatives, but after watching the slavers for about a day, we realized we couldn't let that continue."

"So we decided to open every cell on the planet after we took out the warden. After a quick speech on the com system, everyone was ready to fight the guards, some even wanted to fight Frieza. So the seeds of dissension were sewn with the escape of several Saiyans and thousands of criminals,"

"I'm impressed. How many are actually with you?"

"Outside of Jorbei, none. They all went to different locations to find more willing to fight. Bardock, you may well be the general of an army soon!"

"Ha! Don't say something you'll regret. Why don't you meet us at Kanassa? Then we are leaving this sector."

"Alright, see you there, general!"


	8. The TET Offensive

I do not own DBZ.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

A gold blur and a pink blur happened across the horizon. The two dots closed distance on each other. The pink one was knocked back away before returning and slamming into the gold. Bardock watched in awe, realizing that it was beyond atmospheric events. The Saiyan took to the air and rushed towards the lights.

As he neared, he saw silhouettes inside the colors. The auras, as they turned out to be, grew in size, the force of which tore apart nearby islands and sent the green water backwards. Bardock came as close as he dared, finally able to see the faces of the fighters. The one manifesting the pink aura appeared to be someone like Frieza, except was mostly all white and wore no armor.

The second warrior was a man, his face so familiar to Bardock, but nothing he could place. The man's hair stood up on end, and was twisted slightly and golden in color. His eyebrows were also golden and his pupils were turquoise. The man's orange pants whipped in his own wind, creating a loud flapping sound.

"So, Mr. Super Saiyan, you think you can stand up to the might of Frieza? I am destroyer of planets, taker of lives! What are you?"

The man smirked, looking at Frieza without blinking or seemingly breathing. After a tense second he finally spoke up. "You can destroy planets, but you can never destroy what I am. I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent, I am the light in the darkness. I am truth," the golden man said. "Ally to good, nightmare to you!" he finished dramatically, sending wind slashing outward.

Even though Bardock couldn't sense power, he knew that the power of Frieza was over five hundred thousand, and now he was changed. But the other man was what intrigued Bardock far more. He was strong enough to put fear into Frieza, to fight with him and not perish within seconds. _A Super Saiyan? No way!_

As Bardock gaped at the Saiyan, it slowly came to him. _Is...is this my son? Kakarrotto_. _This is a lot to understand._ After a few seconds of putting it all together in his head, Kakarrotto raised his hand and fired an unseen blast at Frieza. Watching Frieza hurtle away, Bardock smiled.

Kakarrotto turned towards Bardock, as if he actually saw him. Bardock had chills rack his spine as he stared into the eyes of his son. Kakarrotto's aura whipped around, buffeting Bardock with wind he swore he felt.

"It's time for you to leave, Father," Kakarrotto said, raising his hand towards the older Saiyan. Before Bardock could argue, he felt a force push him backwards. As he opened his eyes, he realized he was in the ships kitchen at a table. He looked around and saw huge gashes in the floor.

* * *

"That blast was real? It actually hit me?" the Saiyan asked himself.

"Did you say something Bardock?" Borgos asked as he passed the room.

"No," Bardock said, standing up. He nodded towards Borgos and left the room. As he entered his room, ideas of what he just witnessed flashed through his mind. _Meditation would be nice._

* * *

"Lord, your brother has sent you a transmission. He has labeled it private," a green man said. His head seemed to stop far before it should, making the scouter on his face seem more than it was. 

"Ha, that buffoon. Play it on the main screen," the voice responded from a small hovering throne. After a small delay, an image appeared on the large screen at one end of the room.

"Brother, I know we hate each other, but do me this favor. If you come across any Saiyans, take them out. These monkeys have been working on some sort of rebellion. I want to show them that we aren't to be taken lightly," Frieza's image on the screen said.

"In my quadrant, I am unopposed. I won't go out of my way to stop a rebellion that a fool like Frieza can't stop. More for Father and I!"

* * *

"Milord, your brother responds!" a henchman in battle armor said. 

"Put it on then!" Frieza snapped. The expected delay came and passed, revealing a tall man who looked like he had built in armor on his body.

"Cooler, what is it?" Frieza asked anxiously.

"Take care of your own business. Unopposed is the way we rule. Take care of your own rebellion, or I will take care of it for you, and your quadrant altogether," the man known as Cooler said.

"Oh, brother. I thought you would have given up on your child like grudge. Well, maybe next time we fight you won't cry!" Frieza shouted, turning off the screen. "He's right. Head to the suspected rebellious planets. I think its time to show what these fools are dealing with."

* * *

"Well, we did it. Our 'training room' is now about five time stronger than before. And the added bonus of thickness also means our power will be a lot harder to detect," Toma said, walking into the bride. 

"We actually found a solution to that. The static field we generate to jam communications seems to also stop detectors," Chloe said.

"So, we can go all out?"

"No, probably not. The bouncing of energy and high powered hits to the hull will probably shake loose something important,"

"Toma, come here. Go into the training room. I have a way we all can spar all out," Toi said, walking onto the bridge.

"That may satiate our urge to fight, but will it increase our strength? The bigger picture is to be able to fight Frieza,"

"Hm, I suppose you're right. Well, we can at least test our development. Toma, I would like the opportunity to fight you some time,"

"Any time, any time,"

"I just got transmission from Jorbei. She is on Kanassa now. We're about fifteen minutes out," Chloe said.

"Good! I can't wait to have everyone here. It just feels safer," Chuu said.

As the time ticked away, the craft landed on the broken planet. Jorbei and Jubei waited at the ramp of the ship as the doors opened.

After a quick recap on everything that went on, the Saiyans walked back into the ship, talking about planets that the inmates went to and their importance.

* * *

"Bardock! I have something for you," Matra's voice came from the hallway. Bardock stood up from his bunk and opened the door. 

"What is it?"

"Come to the training room." Matra said, walking towards the end of the ship. Bardock nodded and followed her. As they arrived, Matra ran up to a box and pulled on a few things until they came out of the box. She walked up to Bardock and pulled his arm out. Holding the thing onto his arm, she tied it off.

Immediately Bardock's arm drooped towards the ground. Matra repeated the procedure on his other arm, and one on each leg. Bardock looked on questioningly as Matra equipped these things on herself.

"I took you're advice. With these weights on our bodies, we will be slowed down of course. But once we get used to this and reclaim our normal speed, we will have actually increased in strength and speed greatly. It's a really good idea," Matra said, looking quite proud.

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"While you were out having fun, we all went and got supplies and these were all that were on my mind. I needed a little help from Michuu, but it seemed to work out nicely,"

"It seems so. Want a little spar to break it in?"

"You read my mind!" As soon as she spoke, she attempted to jump backwards, managing to get a few inches off the ground. Growling, she slid into a fighter's stance. Bardock stepped into his own stance, arms slightly lower than normal.

After only a few second's delay, the two warriors rushed forward. Bardock led with an arm forward. Matra ran in and threw a punch at Bardock's face. Bardock shoved her arm to the outside with his leading arm and slammed a fist into Matra's gut, sending her backwards a few feet.

Matra powered up to her maximum, severely diminished by the dense metal on her limbs. Bardock followed suit, an aura appearing about him. Matra smiled slightly as sweat dripped down the side of her face.

Bardock jumped up, over Matra's upside down. He hung over her head for a second before punching downwards. Matra blocked the attack with both arms, sending pain in waves down them. Bardock held his fist near Matra's arms for a second before grabbing her closest arm and spinning her and letting go.

As the female Saiyan slammed into the dense wall, she made a dent in it. As her form fell from the wall, Bardock landed nearby with his hand extended. Matra took it and pulled herself up. After a quick breather, the two warriors began again.

* * *

"Sir, we are in orbit," a henchman in a white helmet said. Around the bridge of a saucer shaped ship, several men were escorted into the bridge. 

"So, you know of a rebellion?" Frieza asked from his floating throne.

"Yes sir, we thought to inform you as soon as we had their locations. Do you wish to hear them, lord?" one of the escorted men said.

"No," Frieza said, leaving the ship through a hatch on the top. Everyone in the room watched as Frieza hovered in front of the ship. After a few seconds, a giant orange energy ball appeared above Frieza.

"What's he doing!" one of the men screamed, running forward, only to be caught immediately.

"No rebellions, ever," one of the escorts said. The giant orb of energy raced forward, colliding with the planet's atmosphere, sending visible ripples around the planet. As the sphere moved closer, the atmosphere began to dissipate and boil away. The oceans and lakes also began boiling and evaporating into quickly disappearing clouds. As the ball touched the surface of the planet, cracks were sent around the planet, visible from space.

The energy blast worked deeper, making the cracks into huge canyons, finally splintering the planet into thousands of molten pieces. Buildings and other debris began melting into floating brown pools that loomed where the planet used to be.

Frieza reentered the ship and floated near the men that had sentenced their own planet to a fiery fate. "So, how does it feel? Working for me has given you more honor than you ever could have attained on that planet," Frieza said, stepping out of his small craft.

"You slime!" a man said, rushing Frieza. The tyrant smiled, letting the man hit him directly in the face. As the attacker felt his hand hit, he watched as Frieza didn't flinch. Looking on, Frieza wrapped his tail around the taller man's throat. As he watched him drift away slowly, Frieza reached over and pulled the man's arm completely off.

Waking from near death, the hapless fighter screamed, tears streaming his face. "Lock him up. I like his spirit," Frieza ordered. The rest of the escorted men stood up, ready to fight. Frieza smirked, pointing his finger at each one of the guys, firing a beam through each of their hearts.

"Toss them into space. Find the next planet that seems rebellious,"

* * *

"Bardock!" Chuu shouted, looking around frantically. 

"What?" the Saiyan said, walking into the bridge.

"Frieza! He is destroying everything!"

"What are you talking?"

"He is destroying every planet that even has thoughts of rebellions it seems. So far he has destroyed three planets. The death toll has got to be in the billions!" Chichumi said.

"What? No way!" the Saiyan blurted out.

"It gets worse, he is interrogating people first, so he can learn exact locations of our group. He's doing this because we are hiding," Chloe said grimly.

"He wants to lure us out, he knows we want justice! So paranoid, he would kill trillions upon trillions to kill us,"

"We have to stop him, but how?" Chuu asked.

"We could get him to chase us, perhaps?"

"Sounds very risky," Toma said, walking in.

"It would be worth it. To save the lives of billions more. To me it's not even a choice," Chloe stated.

"It wouldn't do people any good if we die before we can kill Frieza," Bardock said. "There's more options than suicide."

"Like what? While we sit here and think, millions and billions of people die!" Chloe said.

"Frieza will probably provoke a huge rebellion with this brashness," Toma said.

"And what about those that can't defend themselves? We have to fight for them," Bardock retorted.

"What if we fake our own deaths?" Michuu said.

"What do you mean?" Chuu said.

"We find a ship that is identical to this one and do something like crash it into Frieza's ship,"

"That could work, but there's a lot of unknowns. How could we get him to believe it was us, and how could we pilot it from a huge distance?" Bardock inquired.

"Well, we could set up an autopilot sequence to track Frieza's ship and program it to ram Frieza," Chloe said, looking around.

"And we could record us on the bridge, saying defying things. And we could loop the parts where we are just sitting, so he thinks he is watching us as we commit suicide," Chichumi added, looking pleased with his idea.

"You know, I think it could work. But where could we find a ship like this one? A cruiser that is about this old should be hard to come by," Roerce reckoned.

"Well, I think I saw one in the shipyard of the last planet we were on. If anything it was close to this one," Chuu said.

"All we need is close, then we can reprogram it to send the same signals this ship sends," Chloe announced.

"What about the owners of the ship? I don't think they'll just hand it over," Roerce said.

"Well, we will just have to take it," Bardock said simply.

"My god, this could actually work. As long as that ship didn't leave,"

* * *

The Harbinger turned about in space, heading back in the direction it came from. The difference was that this time the ship was going at full power. Within a few hours the ship closed in on the planet, entering the atmosphere. 

After a few details, the ship docked to the shipyard. Immediately Bardock and Fasha disembarked, both of them floating into the air, looking around. After a few seconds of searching, Fasha found the ship they were looking for.

"Chloe, we'll let you know when we secure the ship," Bardock said into his scouter. Fasha started to float towards the new ship, wary for anything that would detect them. Bardock followed, but descended as well. Both Saiyans arrived at the ship around the same time, but Fasha landed on the ship, whilst Bardock walked under it.

Almost as if on cue, their scouters crackled to life. "Bardock we have company, it looks like five men with matching suits," Borgos' voice came through.

"Sounds like the TET, be careful Borgos. Their Captain is the most dangerous, locate him first and take him out. The others will give up,"

"Alright, but their powers are all in the mid twenty thousands,"

"I wouldn't worry about it. We have to have improved at least a little bit," Bardock said, looking around for anyone.

"Bardock, it looks like we have company too!" Fasha said from atop the ship. In the distance, the Saiyan saw five men approaching. All appeared to be the same height. Bardock hurried up and opened the ship's bay doors. As he was about to hop through the door, he heard the voice shout.

"Hey! Saiyan dog, come here so I can kill you," The middle one in the group said.

"Fasha, it's another TET squad. Get ready, they are elites," Bardock ordered. Fasha nodded and jumped down next to Bardock.

"Two Saiyan have come back to this planet to die, good. Good. Master will be pleased," the middle man spoke up again.

"I don't see why you care what he thinks. Frieza is just a snake and you are a fool for working for him," Bardock growled.

"No, you see, you are the fool for disobeying him. Only a fool would go against Frieza," as the men approached, Bardock gaped. All five men seemed to be the same man, no differences detectable.

"Now, puny Saiyans, die!" the TET said in unison.

* * *

"So this is the famous TET, huh?" Toma sneered at the closest warrior. 

"You apes don't know what you're in for. You need to be taught a lesson in humility," the leader said, stepping forward. Toma burst into an aura and rushed forward. Immediately the five other Saiyans ran forward as well, each selecting a target. Toi stopped short when he realized they were one opponent short.

Toma and the Captain exchanged blows at a rapid rate for a few minutes, neither finding an opening. Without warning, Toma increased the ferocity of his attack, knocking away the Captain but keeping pace with his soaring body.

Toma axe handled the Captain downward, but shot his knee upward, eliminating the man's momentum and sending him skyward. After a few seconds of recovery, the warrior righted himself. Toma floated up in front of him, a grin on his face.

Matra and her opponent were seemingly evenly matched. Matra kept pace easily, but the bite of her attackers attacks were wearing on her arms and legs. Matra leapt backwards, out of the fray, and began gathering power. As she peaked, she took off, back into the battle. All of her lightning fast attacks rocked the warriors body in random directions.

As Matra prepared to kick the TET crewman in the back of the head from above, she felt a strong grip on her ankle. As she attempted to maneuver, she felt the air change in a direction she didn't know existed. In an instant, she was imbedded in the ground. Her rival stood over her, hand pointed at her face, energy gleaming.

Without a period of charging up, Matra fired a blast into the soldiers hand, instantly getting locked into a struggle. As time dragged on, Matra's beam drooped so close to her hand, her body could feel the heat radiating off the beams. Hurriedly, Matra brought up her other hand, combining beams. After a second of nothing happening, the beams began to shift backwards.

The crewman grinned and forced all of his latent energy into the blast. Instantly the beams moved the few inches backwards. After a few seconds, Matra looked like she was about to give up just before she shot her leg outward, catching her opponent in the side of the knee. As he buckled, Matra jumped behind him.

Without hesitation, Matra chopped the man in the back of the neck, killing him instantly. After a small breather she looked over at Toi who seemed to just stand there, watching everything. As they locked eyes, he grinned, giving her a thumbs up.

Borgos was handily beating his opponent. As the warrior attempted to get close, he would be hit several times by Borgos' long arms. After the first few minutes of being hit a few times, the warrior drew forth all of his power. Immediately after, the fight shifted, Borgos' arms being slapped to the side and powerful fists slamming into his large midsection.

Borgos jumped backwards, firing a bolt at his opponent's face, knocking him away. Borgos instantly powered a large bolt into his hand while with his other hand it appeared he repeated the process. As the crewman rushed forward, Borgos threw several small bolts, each one leaving a small mark on his attackers skin. As he stopped to block the next few bolts, Borgos ran forward.

The crewman moved his arms down just in time to see Borgos' giant fist slam into his face. As he drifted backwards, Borgos threw his large bolt, disintegrating the warriors body in the air. Borgos looked towards Jubei and Jorbei who seemed to be fighting a two on two battle.

Jubei and Jorbei kept close to each other, not capitalizing on every opening their opponents made. After several dodges in a row, the two would switch positions. As their opponents appeared to have an opening, the two would merely switch back. After a while, their enemies seemed to get tired, the two nodded to each other.

Without thought, the twins jumped forward, each one directly in front of their enemies. Each held their right hand in their left. Energy appeared on their right hands, each one holding the energy and letting it extend about a foot off their hands. The twins bursted forward in blinding light, appearing behind their rivals.

After a flash of dark light, both of the TET members fell in half. The twins nodded towards each other and joined Toi under the ship. Everyone turned their attention towards the Captain and Toma.

Toma rushed forwards, slamming his palm into his enemy's chin, causing him to tumble backwards. Toma jumped up, driving his foot downwards. After a cursory look, he realized his attack hadn't hit. As he looked on, the Captain had his foot in his hand. Toma strained harder to push his foot downwards.

In an explosion, the Captain's energy doubled, causing the ground around him to break away, leaving him floating, holding Toma's foot. Spinning, he slammed Toma into the ground and spun again, this time, slamming the Saiyan into a nearby ship, knocking it off the shipyard. Borgos ran at the Captain, fist above him ready to strike.

As Borgos neared, the Captain slammed Toma into him, sending both Saiyans flying. Borgos planted his hand and flipped to his feet. Toma on the other hand hit the ground and slid a ways away.

Borgos jumped backwards, bringing both hands together. As he did, a ball of energy appeared in his hands. Energy crackled to life about Borgos, creating a small white aura. Toma limped next to Borgos, and prepared a blast with one hand, the other arm hanging limply at his side.

The Captain looked on, grinning widely. Toma fired his beam first, watching the Captain jump out of the way. As he did so, Toma jumped above him and backhanded him towards the ground. As the TET Captain hit, Borgos fired his large beam, hitting the man in the back, ripping away his suit in the flash. As it died down, the Captain fell to his knees.

Toma came down from the sky and fell to his knees as well. Borgos stood to his full height, feeling weary. Toi walked up to the beaten Captain and grabbed him by the head, picking him up. As he was eye level to Toi, he felt himself lose gravity. Toi tossed the Captain off the side of the Shipyard, several miles in the air.

"What's taking Bardock so long?" Matra asked, looking around.

* * *

Bardock and Fasha stood back to back, occasionally reaching out and punching one of the copies. As each copy fell, two more appeared. Bardock, losing his patience ran forward and began assaulting the copies without mercy. Ducking a punch Bardock uppercut one in front of him and jumped backwards, firing several bolts into the crowd of copies. 

"Don't you get it, Saiyan?" one of the copies in the back said.

"Get what?" Bardock huffed.

"Everyone of these copies you kill, the life force comes back to me, three fold. So, in essence you fed the fire and now its out of control," the man said smugly.

"How does it come back three times as much as it left?"

"I have regenerative abilities, and so do my copies, so I create them at one third their normal vitality and they regenerate," the TET continued.

"You're in over your head," said several copies from behind the original. "We now total over one hundred men. It's hopeless."

"You don't get it, do you?" Fasha said. "Bardock could easily take on any number of you! You aren't skilled in any way!"

"We'll see," every copy said, each preparing a large attack. Bardock backed up and pushed Fasha off the side of the walkway. Every copy fired their blast at Bardock, who jumped upwards, weaving in between every orb that came by.

As he landed, Bardock fired a huge beam down the center of the walkway, annihilating every single copy. As Bardock walked back towards Fasha, both Saiyans radioed Chloe.

Under the walkway, the original Captain sat, holding onto the shipyard with all his might. Instantly all the power of his copies flooded back into him, fully healing him.

"You apes will pay!"


	9. Harbinger 2

I do not own DBZ.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Bardock studied the door, listening intently for any more conspicuous sounds. Fasha dashed up to the bridge of the ship, announcing the all clear. Tearing his eyes away from the exit, Bardock began searching the cabins, spending time until Roerce showed up.

Outside the ship, several things were happening. Roerce was strutting toward the ship at a slow pace whilst the rest of the Saiyans were intently searching for the owners of the other ship, or anyone that could link them to the theft. The crew of the Harbinger stood on the massive ship, painting over the name everywhere they could find it.

Under the bridge, the TET commander waited impatiently for his prey to approach. Roerce strode around the corner near the TET. As Roerce reached the base of the ramp, the captain grabbed him from behind and tugged Roerce's arms backwards and put a foot on his back.

"Scream and your dead, pig. One move and I'll tear your arms off and kill you with them," the captain spoke wickedly. Soon both men floated backwards, away from the ship. Pausing for only a short second to prepare, the captain growled as several forms of himself leapt backwards, each one taking up a defensive position.

"Saiyan dog! I believe I have something of yours!" all of the forms shouted. After a few seconds, Fasha appeared in the doorway, holding a ball of energy in each hand.

"Roerce, are you all right?" Fasha's concerned voice trilled through the air.

"Oh, you know I'm just great!" he responded irritably.

"Quiet! Girly, where's your friend?" the TET captain shouted.

"Oh, he's too busy to fight you. You're just another nameless villain," Fasha snorted at the dumbfounded captain.

"You fool! I am Ramaka! You apes will all learn the name before your death," the reply resounded for a short while.

"Well, Ramaka, I will be your opponent," Fasha stated evenly, walking forward, eyes straight ahead. Smirking, Ramaka copies all hovered around Fasha who continued walking forward. As time drifted forward, the air became tense, sweat beading on the warriors.

Without warning, Fasha bolted forward, throwing both of her blasts into the closest Ramaka.. As he fell, Fasha ducked a punch, brining her knee into another's chest. As she floated in the awkward position, another Ramaka appeared behind Fasha and grabbed both of her arms.

Fasha planted both her feet on the ground firmly and pushed with all of her might upward. Ramaka expected that and used her momentum to suplex her into the bridge they were fighting on.

Fasha kicked her legs out, creating momentum that kept her moving. Ramaka lost his grip on Fasha as she back flipped. A leg came at her back, forcing her to continue flipping. As she finally stopped, she bent and touched the ground, grasping the tough metal and flinging herself forward, driving a kick into the Ramaka that attempted to kick her.

Fasha axe handled Ramaka, knocking him unconscious and into the bridge. Stopping to catch her breath, Fasha grinned as the Ramaka's lined up on the bridge, all glaring angrily at her. Fasha jumped backward, landing with her feet spread apart. She held both hands up, bring a wave of energy into existence. As the beam left her palms, Fasha jumped to the side, watching all Ramaka's counter the beam with one of their own. As the multitude of beams swallowed her.

Quietly drifting under the bridge, Bardock came out the other side and floated up slowly towards the captive Roerce. Ramaka stared intently on the battle, not even away of Bardock's presence. The Saiyan flew up behind Ramaka and twisted his head hard to the side.

Realizing the grip loosened, and finally disappeared altogether, Roerce panicked as he began to fall. Bardock let Ramaka fall and grabbed Roerce. Watching Fasha's fight, the Saiyan flew both of them under the bridge and back to the ship.

Fasha glanced at the scene near Roerce and smiled. The Saiyan jumped to her feet and ran forward, jumping over a foot aimed for her midsection. Rolling as she hit the ground, Fasha stood up between two Ramaka's, both of whom punched at Fasha's head.

With a short shout, Fasha slammed her hands outwards at her sides, releasing twin blasts. The pair of Ramaka's died in the whiteness of the energy. Fasha back flipped and tossed an energy ball at the approaching Ramaka. As it exploded, Fasha jumped forward, slamming a fist into the stunned man's chin. When the fist connected, Ramaka's head slammed backwards, knocking him out.

The three remaining copies landed on the bridge in front of Fasha. All of them stood with their hands forward, energy whipping around in harsh waves. Fasha watched without countering the oncoming assault.

Each one of the Ramaka's took up a position close together. The ones on the sides turned their arms sideways and put the bottom of their palms together. The middle Ramaka put a hand on top and bottom of the four others. Ramaka began powering up an attack.

"You know, girl, that this isn't just the three of us pouring our attacks together. It's much more than that. You see, each portion of the attack is specialized. We have the ultimate attack, piercing, sheer power, and speed. I hate to brag, but this is the perfect way to kill," the central Ramaka said, smirking as the energy flared up, an orb appearing in the mass of hands.

Fasha doubted she could dodge the blast if what he said was true. Gathering her energy, preparing for the attack, Fasha stared on, a trace of fear on her features. As the laughter ceased across from her, a blindly bright light appeared. As the supercharged beam rushed forward, Fasha crossed her arms in front of her face, bringing all her energy up to take a portion of the attack.

Waiting for the attack that never came, Fasha looked up to see Bardock standing in front of her, the bridge smoking in front of him. Blinking in confusion, her mind slowly sorted out what had happened. Bardock flew in from the side, rushing past her in a flash. As his feet hit the ground, his momentum caused him to slide forward. Without attempting to stop himself, the Saiyan moved in the direct path of the beam.

As Bardock moved in front of the beam, his right arm was behind him, arcing forward, causing wind to slice to the side. As the Saiyan's fist came down on the beam, the energy bent ninety degrees downward and hurtled through the bridge towards the surface of the planet.

Bardock stood in front of all the Ramaka's and Fasha, power surging. Without warning, the multitude of hands each formed a ball of energy, launching several and forming more, continuing the process.

Growling, Bardock rushed forward, deflecting every single beam away from him and Fasha. The sense of energy around him continued well into the depth of the attack, all of it around him but not hitting him.

Bardock jumped forward, landing in front of the attacks. Taking several hits, none of which was even noticed, Bardock's hand appeared through the debris and energy, directly in front of the center Ramaka's face. Without hesitation, Bardock fired a blast that destroyed the Ramaka.

As the energy died down, the two other Ramaka's lay on the ground, the halves of them that were next to Ramaka charred and smoldering. Bardock stepped forward and held both of his hands over the Ramakas. Each one slowly opened their eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

Bardock forced an unseen energy wave at both foes, merely knocking them off the bridge. Turning around, Bardock blasted each of the Ramakas off the side of the bridge. Fasha helped with the last one, noting some weren't dead.

The Saiyans walked up the ramp of the ship and into the bridge. Roerce stood up and walked up to Bardock, hand extended.

"Thanks," was all he said, shaking Bardock's hand and returning to the console. After a brief startup sequence, the ship lifted off, quickly flying to the Harbinger. As it docked adjacent, Bardock and Fasha got off and Chichumi got onboard. The rest of the command crew climbed atop and began changing the lettering on the ship to exactly what the harbinger looked like.

"Weird how nobody walked by one time," Toma stated, looking anxious. "I wanna finish this so we can go. It will be the only assault on Frieza for a while."

"All the more reason to savor this moment. Don't worry friend, everything has gone smoothly more or less. Aside from the TET, this would have been too easy," Bardock reassured.

"Hm. I don't know, I don't feel at ease, you know?"

"Just anticipation I expect,"

In short order all of the tasks were complete. The new Harbinger floated, ready for its final mission. Chloe brought up the controls on her own console, flying the other ship remotely. As the new Harbinger rose into the sky, all of the scouters went off, pointing straight up.

"Bardock, power level of five hundred thousand here! It's Frieza!" was the garbled message that came through all the scouters.

"Chloe run the dialogue! Roerce fly the Harbinger!" Bardock ordered. Roerce nodded, bringing the commands into his console. The ship's engines whirred to life and the ship instantly lifted off the dock.

"Okay, as soon as the dialogue finishes, Chloe, slam the ship right up his ass. Roerce, as soon as the Harbinger 2 leaves the atmosphere, get us out of here. Until then, fly low and fast, far enough away so we won't be detected when we gun it,"

"Let's just hope they don't detect the jump off system," Fasha said.

"They won't, I'm sure,"

"Lord Frieza, TET Captain Ranaka has reported failure. He is unsure he will survive," Zarbon said, looking at a monitor.

"I'm sure he won't. Another rebellion, more Saiyans. Ha, what child's play. At least with these Saiyans death the rebellions will cool," Frieza said lightly.

"Yes lord. Nobody will stand up to the might of your empire!"

"Quiet," Frieza hissed, walking away from the huge window, which was more like a clear wall. He floated up to a sealed entryway and opened the locks. As he floated up through it, the doors slid shut.

Entering the darkness of space, Frieza stared pointedly at the planet, looking where he knew the Saiyans to be. Wishing to hear the screams, he powered a giant sphere over his head, the dark orange ball glowed with a dull light that fluctuated slowly.

Without warning a ship came cruising at Frieza from the planet. The ship read Harbinger Bringer of Fate. Frieza smiled at his luck as he moved the orb downward in an attempt to stop the ship. The ship responded in kind by lowering its attitude and increasing its speed. Frieza's grin dissipated slightly.

Over his scouter, Frieza heard Zarbon say something about the Harbinger broadcasting a message. As Frieza moved the orb towards the ship even more, hoping to shield himself. As if fate cared for him, the ship diverted its course and dove in the arbitrary south direction. Frieza watched the ship disappear under his own ship.

Frieza rushed forward, hoping to get one more shot at the Saiyans. Abiding his wishes, the Harbinger flipped around his own ship, coming up directly behind Frieza. The tyrant turned as the steel structure slammed into him from almost completely above.

Bardock and Fasha stood near Chloe, watching her screen as she piloted the other ship. The two were surprised with the skill used. Chloe evaded Frieza easily and slammed the dense nose of the Harbinger down on top of Frieza, slamming into Frieza's ship.

The Harbinger tore a hole in Frieza's ship, metal on metal shrieking as the hull on the Harbinger was stripped away on the frame of Frieza's ship. After a few seconds of the ships groaning in the emptiness of space and the pandemonium of the collision, an explosion happened in the straining engines of Frieza's ship.

The original Harbinger entered space and boosted away from the planet, making the latency on the controls of the Harbinger 2 unpilotable. After the initial explosion, another on the Harbinger sounded, devastating all that was left of the two ships.

Watching a replay of the time of the Harbinger 2's arrival on sight to the final explosion, the crew noted several life pods launched.

"Survivors to tell of what happened! Frieza will be under constant attack," Borgos stated happily.

"If he survived," Chloe chirped.

"Oh, he survived. No way that killed him," Bardock said.

"How can you be sure?"

"A power level of five hundred thousand? No doubt in my mind. You'd be hard pressed to kill me with a ship, let alone Frieza,"

"We have to have slowed him down. I mean he can't know space without a ship," Toma said.

"It might have been better if he destroyed the planet first," Toi said.

"I know it sounds terrible, but he might be right," Matra said.

"How can you say that? Millions of people would die then!" Fasha cried.

"I know, but it would prevent him from finding a ship and from finding his way,"

"I would never sacrifice a million people for Frieza to get lost,"

"Maybe you don't understand how extreme this war is. Lives will be lost. There are far more to lose. This is only the beginning," Toi reproved.

"I am a Saiyan just as you all are. I know of war," Fasha said, crossing her arms.

"You know nothing,"

"That is enough, damn it! We just did what nobody else would! We are in a war against Frieza and his tyranny, not each other. Besides, there is no reason to dwell on what might have been," Bardock admonished.

"Well, how do we keep this war up?" Chuu asked.

"We need to head to another section of the galaxy,"

"How will the rebellion here get along without us?"

"I assume we will stay in touch with Jubei's contacts. As long as we can offer advice it can't hurt. Hopefully we can find something in the rest of the universe that can help us,"

"What could there be?"

"Who knows? There could be people stronger than Frieza who are just, or we could find a way ourselves to get stronger. At the very least, we could find people to help us,"

"Why would anyone help us? I mean, what do we have to offer?" Toma asked.

"Good question. I suppose people wouldn't be inclined to help if they haven't felt the crush of tyranny," Bardock replied. "At the very least, we can lay low and get the drop on Frieza," He said, thinking of the vision of his son and Frieza battling. Suddenly he drifted into a reverie that swirled his mind.

"We have three cardinal quadrants we can head for. So, which is it?"

"Let's head to the East," Toma suggested.

"Why?" Borgos asked.

"I don't know, I just feel like that's the right way. Plus, there's nothing for us in any quadrant, so we might as well pick randomly anyway,"

"What do you say, Bardock?" Fasha asked. "Bardock?"

"Oh, um sure, East is fine," the Saiyan responded.

"Move, scum," Frieza said, ripping someone out of his way. As the tyrant approached a ship, people moved in his way.

"Get away from my ship you short freak," the captain of the ship said. Frieza responded by tearing the man's arm off and hitting him into the distance with it.

"You there. Pilot this for me and I won't destroy you,"

Bardock sat on his bed, looking out the window in his room. He could feel Fasha coming down the hallway. He waited as she knocked once and opened the door. He smiled at her as she sat next to him on his bed.

"You seem distant. I hope we don't lose you after every battle," Fasha said, resting her hand on Bardock's.

"Ha, no it's nothing. I just had a vision yesterday. It was another one of my son. He was fighting Frieza,"

"Really? That's impressive. Tell me more," Bardock nodded, and leaned back.

"Okay. Frieza was different somehow. He was darker than we see. He was so powerful in the vision, I could feel it,"

"He can change?"

"I guess, but what's even more interesting is my son. Every other vision he was my doppleganger. But this.." Bardock paused, his mind reeling. "This was different. He was so powerful. Physically, mentally, everything. His golden power flowed around him, as though he could constantly generate an aura,"

"Golden? What do you mean?"

"At first, it was just his hair and aura that were golden, but once you truly saw him you realized he was golden, his natural state,"

"Bardock," Fasha stopped, looking into his eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"I think my son was a Super Saiyan. No, I know he was,"

"You mean the legend?" Bardock nodded, "But how?"

"I don't know. But when I saw him the other day, he wasn't a Super Saiyan. That causes me to make a few assumptions. You aren't born with it, for example. And you can transform at will once you achieve it,"

"How do you achieve it?"

"That's where I'm stumped. We certainly are royalty and yet he had it. I just don't know. I know I want to be a Super Saiyan, though. Frieza would perish so quickly, if only,"

"Oh, Bardock. What's in store for us in the East?" Fasha said, changing tacts.

"I haven't the foggiest. I hope we don't run into whatever the rumor is. Frieza's brother or whatever,"

"Oh, it's kind of an adventure, isn't it?"

"Ha, I suppose it is. An odyssey even. Should be eventful,"

"Thank you for saving me from that blast," Fasha spoke suddenly. Instead of replying, Bardock kissed Fasha deeply. The two sat on the bed for several minutes before going to bed. As the two Saiyans slept, Bardock's arm hugging Fasha, the bridge crew programmed new coordinates.

"I don't want to head into unknown territory with all of us this tired. In the morning we head to the East Quadrant."


	10. Amazing Abilities!

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Billions of white dots blurred by the viewer, everyone noting the stretched lines stars leaving behind at such a high velocity. The bridge crew of the Harbinger stared deeply, silence notoriously grating on their nerves.

"We have just passed the gap into the East Quadrant. There's over seven thousand planets with sentient life. Perhaps we can identify a shipping port," Chloe announced, eyes betraying the wonder in her mind.

"It can't be that difficult, people jump quadrants all the time," Borgos said, crossing his arms.

"These beings may be unknown, but they use a lot of the same technology. Using that as a basis, I believe finding a place to land should be easy, as long as we don't reveal who we really are," Bardock spoke, looking down.

"Perhaps, but do we have another identity to go by?" Toi said.

"Um, yeah, I can rig up as many as we need," Chuu said.

"Good. What race can us Saiyans disguise ourselves as?"

"I'd say humans would be easiest, if you can keep your tails out of sight,"

"Bardock, a colony known as Zebb has hailed us," Chloe murmured.

"Open channels, just tell them we are low on supplies due to a stocking error,"

"Ha, interesting idea. It will probably work."

* * *

"Sir, there's a ship incoming. The crew is short on supplies and requests a landing for a short excursion," a green man mumbled. 

"How short?" a tall man clad in a fighter's armor and cape growled.

"Under a day, sir,"

"Fine, hurry up and let them through. We have things to do,"

* * *

"Looks like they bought it!" Chloe cheered. 

"Well, that was simple," Toma pointed out.

"Whatever is simple, isn't. This could very well be a trap," Toi cautioned.

"Yeah, plus we have no idea of the powers here," Bardock agreed, clicking buttons on his scouter.

"I'm not impressed with the power here. It's all below ten thousand. Far below," Borgos grumbled.

"Better safe than sorry,"

* * *

"The ship has docked sir, all occupants are exiting now," the lower ranked man said, watching his monitor. 

"Keep an eye on them. Something doesn't feel right. Run their ID through the computer," the officer said. After a few minutes of loud clacking on the keyboard, the green man turned quickly.

"Lord Brior, there's something you should see," the green man said, pointing at his monitor. "Yesterday, Frieza, Cooler's brother, had his ship destroyed by a ship identical to this one. I think we should investigate,"

"If you can find time, go ahead. But I think this is just speculation. There's no point in my participation, or any higher ups. Wasting time, as you know, is very bad for a career,"

* * *

"Bardock, there's some heavily armed guards approaching," Michuu said, starting to shake. 

"Are we caught, already?" Matra said looking out the nearest window.

"No, I don't think we are. Our arrival is very close to the time of Frieza's large loss. Plus, they know what kind of ship did it," Bardock said coolly.

"Hm, you may be right, but it may be best to be on guard," Toi agreed, watching the approaching men intently.

"Exit the ship immediately and surrender. You will be taken into custody under Cooler's Martial Law," a voice commanded from outside the ship.

"Who's Cooler?"

"Must be the local magistrate. Well, let's see what they want," the Saiyans all approached the exit and opened the door, grimacing as the bright sunlight seemed even more intense on the door.

Everyone shielded their eyes, taking a few moments before moving forward. As Bardock took a step, he heard faintly voices yelling.

"Resisting arrest!" a voice called through the sudden acute sound waves. "Open fire!" with very little noise, several red beams sliced through the air, cutting cleanly through the ship's hatch and burning deeply into the interior.

Bardock watched the beam in slow motion approach him. As he tilted his head, his eyes followed the laser and watched it cut straight through Borgos' shoulder, knocking him off his feet.

Whirling, Bardock saw at least fifteen soldiers with a few more down the gangway. The tempo of his world suddenly accelerated, making him feel very slow. As his body began moving, Fasha was hit by a laser in the side.

Growling in anger, Bardock jumped skyward, causing all shots to focus on him. As he narrowed his body by bringing one leg behind the other and turned sideways, he gripped his right wrist with his left hand. In a jerking movement, he brought his hands to his right side.

Slowly power built up around him, causing a white aura to appear. As energy suddenly flickered to life in his hand, his mind told him to stop now before he attracted more attention. Growling through his own thoughts, he slammed his hand forward, using his left hand to guide and steady the red beam that burst outward.

Within seconds, the energy wave hit the mass of people, annihilating their lasers on the way down. As the beam touched the ground, Bardock arced the beam, causing it to travel down the gangway. As he let the beam finish its course, a giant explosion occurred, sending a flaming plume into the sky.

Bardock flew downward as fast as he was able. When he touched the ground he turned towards his downed comrades. Borgos sat up, a strained look in his face. Fasha lay on the ground, blood seeping onto the ramp she lay on.

"Roerce, bring the medical kit!" Bardock shouted down the corridor. Within moments the stocky man came out, a white box in his hand. Pulling a gauze out of the box, he put a glue-like substance on it and placed it on Fasha's open wound. He prepared another and set it on the other side.

"Bio Gel. It seals the wound and slowly treats it. Stops all bleeding as it spreads. Good in a tight spot if I do say so,"

"Whatever, what about Borgos?"

"Same treatment for him too,"

"Is anyone else hit?" Bardock asked, turning to his crew. Jubei and Jorbei stood silently, blinking their eyes. Toi flipped to his feet and looked around.

"Matra and Toma are gone!"

"What do you mean, gone?"

"Somebody took them, I heard the struggle through the melee, but was unable to help,"

"We gotta hurry and find them!" immediately after speaking, Bardock sprinted down the terribly burned walk way in the sky.

* * *

"Sir, we have apprehended two of the suspects. Damage to the suspension area is high. We are en route to Dome Seven," a man said, carrying the unconscious Toma. 

"Why is there any fighting? Did Brior authorize the use of force?" an agitated voice resounded through the headsets of the fleeing men.

"Yes sir, Brior said to make it fast, and attacking was as fast as we could manage,"

"You fools! If they are as strong as these readings indicate, we have a serious issue! Lead them here and seal them in, but do not anger our guests!"

"Yes, sir"

* * *

"There they are. They must be unconscious, because their power is low but still higher everyone else's here," Bardock said, rushing forward, spinning around the corner and jumping forward, using his momentum to keep his speed up. 

"There, Bardock, in that closing dome!" Toi said, increasing his speed too.

"We will keep an eye out for trouble," Jorbei said, jumping through the air and landing by a spire, fading into the shadows. Bardock and Toi slid to a stop as the thick dome close around his allies and a few enemies.

"Searing Wave!" Bardock shouted, performing the attack a second time. The red energy seared forward and hit the dome. As Bardock stared, his beam surrounded the orb, but bounced off harmlessly. His energy searing the ground around it, but leaving no damage to the orb itself.

"What the..?" Bardock gazed. Toi ran forward and powered energy into his hands which he forced into a blast that had the same effect as Bardock's.

"Okay, this one is for real!" Bardock said, jumping backwards. In the air he brought his hands to his sides and powered a giant beam in both hands. Twitching slightly, the Saiyan brought his hands together and caused the giant red beam to slam into the orb and surround it, the same affect as before. "Unreal."

Toi stepped forward, gently pushing Bardock backwards. After a second of gathering energy, he began to change forms. His muscles bulged and his face elongated. His fine skin became scaly and veins appeared where none were before.

As he finished transforming, Toi ran up to the wall and began to pound on it. After two solid minutes of attacking, Toi fell to his knees, panting.

Jorbei and Jubei jumped down, back to back. After a quick nod to Bardock, both of the Saiyans began forming runes and symbols with their hands and bodies. After a few seconds, the two shot their hands outward. Immediately a light tower surrounded the two.

Lightning bounced around the inside the tower, circling their bodies. The light died down, but the effect was not lost. As the two Saiyans closed their eyes, their bodies expanded several times. As the gale force winds died away, the twins were left standing, bodies extremely large and energy in a very thick purple aura. The twins turned slowly and stepped up to the dome. After a second, the two punched the dome at the exact same instant.

After a few seconds of nothing at all, the dome exploded into millions of pieces of rubble. Without warning, the two Saiyans shrunk down to their original forms and dove backwards. Bardock jumped into the crater. Seeing his friends covered in dust, but unhurt, he smiled to himself.

While Bardock untied his friends, the ground below him split apart and another section began to rise with a person on it. As it reached ground level, the platform stopped and the man stood there, resolutely looking at Bardock.

"Halt! I mean you no harm," the man said. The speaker was rather tall, at least Borgos' height. His arms and shoulders that of a weightlifter, his chest and abs well toned and muscled, whilst his hips slim. The only term to describe him was regal.

"Yeah, right!" Bardock spat.

"I know what you mean! Brior ordered the attack on you. He is worried about Cooler's brother," the tall man said.

"Why should I believe that?"

"Calm my friend. My name is Arga Adam. I am the judicator of this world. We must leave here now. I will explain more on your ship. You must trust me, the planetary defenses will be turned on you within minutes, and you've seen first hand how strong the light weapons are,"

"Fine, but stay ahead of me the entire time. One shift of power and you're toast, got it?" Bardock growled.

"Fine, sure! Let's go!"

A/N Sorry about the relative shortness of this chapter, but the next chapter will be out soon.

Please read and review!


	11. Native Altercation

I do not own DBZ

A/N Hello all! I am back from hiatus! The only explanation I have for this error is little internet/computer time during the summer. That aside, I finally overcame writer's block and put together a fairly nice chapter. Sorry to all the fans of this story(if you still exist!)

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Space seemed so close now. The blanket of endlessness seemed to enwrap the Harbinger and its journey. Bleak came to mind when observing the remaining Saiyans. The struggle now felt endless, confronted with such extremes of power and control. Yet, hope remained for the proud race. Several beacons of light in the darkness of Frieza's and his family's universe.

"Hm, you are Saiyans?" an extremely well defined man asked. His height was near enough to the ceiling that he had ducked down slightly in the ever confining interior.

"Yes," Bardock said, leaning back in his chair.

"And you are the ones that assaulted Frieza?" Arga asked, his blue eyes focusing on Bardock's head.

"The very same,"

"How do you feel so calmly about an extreme situation? On my honor I swore to protect Lord Cooler and his wishes,"

"On your honor? What do you know about failing honor? Our race was just broken by Frieza! Our honor shattered! If you presume to be offended by what we did, I will kill you here and now!" Bardock boomed. Standing from his chair, he looked up, staring the large man in the face.

"No, that won't be necessary, Saiyan. I hold no ill intent towards you,"

"Who are you to presume any intent? There's a specific reason you're with us. That's to get by your planet's defenses. Now that it's finished, we have no need for you, Judicator," Bardock spat vehemently.

"Calm yourself, Bardock," Jorbei said, laying a hand on Bardock's shoulder.

"Yes, as I have said, I am in the enlistment of Lord Cooler, but I need your help. I have only joined with Cooler out of nes-"

"What nonsense is this? Why would we agree to help you?"

"Necessity. You'd help me because I will be helping you out. Let me finish," Bardock simply looked out the window and crossed his arms. "I joined with Cooler because he was enslaving my race. Those that resisted were killed, on the spot. Many of my family members, blood brothers or not, were still slaughtered. I joined so that I may live to fight again," Arda finished, looking intently at Bardock.

"What do you want our help with?" Bardock said, turning back towards the giant. _If he's as strong as he looks, another person fit for the fight._

"I want to fight. Alongside you Saiyans,"

"Well, Arda, you could just be a spy, or heck, you might be weak and probably useless," Toma said.

"Spy? You're right, I could be."

* * *

"Lord Brior, the vessel has exited attack range. It seems that Adam is aboard the vessel," a plain looking man said, turning from his monitor. 

"Hm, he might have been captured. Or more likely he left on his own accord, making him a criminal," Brior said, walking down to the monitor.

"Why jump to that conclusion?" the henchman asked.

"Are you joking? With his size and strength, I doubt he'd be overwhelmed, even if they could shatter a shield dome. Let him leave, now as an enemy I hope to meet him again,"

* * *

"Well, I searched him. Nothing. No wires, no signals being sent out," Chuu said. 

"Well, there's still a possibility of talking to somebody person to person," Toma said.

"Who cares? There's nothing for them to learn, except where we are and where we are headed to. Eventually they'll catch up to us anyway. All that I care about is if he can help us or not," Bardock said, holding up his hand, palm facing Arda. The big man nodded and lowered himself to a fighting stance and punched Bardock's waiting open hand.

The Saiyan felt the intensity of the fist, and shifted his balance to keep from falling down. The force of the attack was more than Bardock expected, but not enough to worry him. Bardock gripped the other man's hand and pushed him backwards, hard enough to topple him. As Arda fell, he planted his other hand behind him and righted himself.

"You're adequately strong. Strong enough to help us I would guess. How well do you stack up against your comrades?"

"Ha, well, I am stronger than anyone I've ever encountered besides you and Cooler and his elite squad. I've heard there's numerous squads throughout the universe,"

"Tell me, where is there a large contingent of people that hate this Cooler?" Bardock asked.

"Hello Bardock," a voice called from just outside the room. Bardock looked up and saw Fasha walk in, bandage around her midsection, wrapped several times for safety's sake.

"Fasha! You're all right?"

"Yes, I'm healing fast. The goo that Roerce put on really did the trick," the female said, smiling. She walked through the room and sat next to Bardock who lightened up considerably.

"So, Arda, do you know what Ki is? Can you control you're energy?" Toma asked.

"Ki? Strange word, but yes. I have a degree of control most of the time. I can form attac-"

"Now wait a second, most of the time? What do you mean most of the time?" Fasha asked, turning towards Arda.

"Well, in extreme moments my power has a tendency to leave me all at once. Or even more debilitating flows uncontrollably into a tactical situation," Adam replied, looking embarrassed.

"What a package we get. What kind of situations are we talking about?" Toma asked, looking tentative.

"These are private matters I don't wish to speak of. More than enough said about that would be that the times for both occasions are never practical," Arda said, looking sullen.

"Perhaps more trust is needed for that conversation. But more pressing is where to go next," Bardock said.

"There's several planets in this quadrant that hate more than anything Cooler and his tyranny. A likely spot is near here. The powers that be seem to want it cleansed and soon. They are sending several military battalions in the next week or so,"

"They will need assistance, I'm assuming," Borgos said, leaping forward in the conversation.

"They will be crushed if not,"

"What good are they if they can't fight off this threat on their own?" Bardock asked cruelly, yet purposefully.

"They are the start to the revolution. They key that forces this trivial fight to a war," Arda said.

"And if we stymy Cooler here, we show up on the map as a threat. He moves to crush us and we fail before we really start," Toma argued.

"We need something to delay Cooler's forces until we can move our growing army," Fasha agreed, crossing her arms.

"What are you going on about? These people have yet to join us, let alone know we exist," Bardock stated.

"We should change that, now. We only have a little bit of time,"

"Alright, go to the bridge and give directions to Chloe. Everyone else, let the matter sit for a while. I'm going for food."

* * *

"Chloe? Bardock told me to give you directions to Xel Kur. We need to go fast," Arda said, walking into the bridge and addressing a person he didn't know. 

"Well, since you're here, I'm going to assume he did send you. Ok, here's a map from collected data, pinpoint the planet and we'll be underway," Chloe said, not looking up.

After a few minutes of tinkering with the map, Chloe checked the spot and smiled. _Only a few hours away_. She signaled she understood and went back to her controls.

"Okay, let us know before hand so we have time to prepare ourselves. Hostile environment so prepare yourself too,"

"What do you mean by hostile?"

"Low oxygen and storms plague the planet all year round. And the locals don't take kindly to anyone,"

* * *

"Bardock, we're en route. The entire planet hate's Cooler, but only slightly more than they hate everything not them," Arda said, entering the kitchen. 

"Great, sounds like this will be a quick journey. Tell me, why would they fight for us, and second why can't they defend themselves?"

"They'll fight for us when we fight for them. So, we take out a small army to gain a large one. And they need us because they are unorganized and unruly,"

"That doesn't help. If they are unorganized, how can we organize them? And what about their leaders?"

"Their leaders are more like stewards, holding the rule until a strong warrior shows up to claim it,"

"I don't want to lead anybody! I know what you're thinking, I don't want to lead them or find them a leader. I want people to fight for me then to be done with it," Bardock said hysterically.

"How bad can it be? You lead us. You can lead them too, Bardock. With an army following you, the people would have a reason to join, and it would inspire more people," Fasha said, shifting ever closer towards Bardock.

_For the end that I want, I could take the mantle of leader. But how do I know when I am done? There's so many temptations that go with leader._

"Fasha, Arda, I really don't want this chance. Anyway, you're talking about me ruling a race I have never even seen before,"

"Bardock! How can you turn this down? It is a means for the end. There is no other way! This ensures you have an active fighting force as well as a place to return to," Arda argued, slightly louder than the rest of the conversation.

"He's right, Bardock. This is an extremely nice way to kick off this war," Toma said, smirking. "King Bardock,"

"No, damn it! Let's just wait to talk to these people. I agree we have to defend them, but after that, we will know what to do,"

* * *

The next few hours past without incident, as the crew ate and strapped on their armor and gear. As they landed, red swirling dust was all that they could see. As Bardock stepped out into the open air, he immediately stopped and attempted to breathe. After a second, he stepped back inside and closed the door. 

"What's the matter?" Fasha asked.

"There's no air out there!" Bardock exclaimed.

"There is, it's just thin. Take oxygen with you." Arda said, handing Bardock a tank and a breather. As Bardock put it on, he took a few breathes and adjusted the tank to his liking everyone else leaving followed suit.

Bardock attempted an exit again, this time successfully doing so. Checking his scouter, the Saiyan started off in the direction of the strongest powers. After a few hours of a steady pace, they came across a crude camp. Several lean-to's and tents stood in a basin in the red rocks.

"Stop right there!" a shout came from behind. Bardock turned and saw a tall dark man standing, holding a wooden length of a weapon.

"Who's the leader here?" Bardock asked, walking towards the man.

"Stop! Or you will be killed," the young warrior said, lowering his weapon and smiling. Bardock looked around him quickly and realized he was surrounded.

"Who's your leader?"

"Father!" the warrior shouted. After a few moments, an older man walked through the people surrounding the Saiyans. The man walked up to what was determined to be his son and stared Bardock in the face.

"What do you want?"

"We want to help you. There's an eminent threat from Cooler," Bardock quickly summed up.

"Cooler? Oh yes, I know this fool. Breaks spirits and bones, yet we do not fear him,"

"Fear doesn't matter. You will be wiped out and we are here to help. We ask that you return the favor and leave here, and fight Cooler with us," Bardock paraphrased.

"Ha! Why would we leave here?"

"The fights will be non stop!" Toma yelled.

"Then we will fight, non stop. We do not want anything but what we have,"

"You will lose what you have, and then some! We want you to join us to protect what you own," Fasha pleaded, rushing up to Bardock's side where he stopped her.

"This threat you speak of, why should we believe you that it exists?"

"You have caught Cooler's attention as a threat and he will crush you before you become a true one," explained Arda.

"If this is true, then why do we need your help? We can defend ourselves." the older man said defiantly.

"You could, if you could get everyone on this planet to cooperate, but you can't we need you all to join us!" Fasha said, stepping forward. "You dumb mules are just to stupid to realize your own death is coming!"

_Just like the Saiyans. I refuse to let that happen twice._

"Then I wish to take command of your people as leader," Bardock said, stepping forward, just in front of the man's face.

"Ha, challenge me? Alright, tomorrow, we fight for my people," _More than you know._ Bardock thought.

"Agreed."

* * *

"Lord, the assault is nearly ready to go. Three days would be my estimate," 

"Very good, Sauza," a deep voice said in the dark half of a blue room. The dark blue steel was half in the shade, covering the face of the speaker, creating an ominous effect.

"Lord, may I ask, what is the source of your worries?"

"Worries? No dear Sauza. I only ensure that my future remains hassle free. These native fools will perish so I may always sleep without a thought of inconvenience."

* * *

As the hours ticked by, the native people went on with their business as though nothing was wrong. Some people seemed happy even. Most of the camp had seen the Saiyans at least once, for curiosities sake. 

The Saiyans and Arda sat around a fire, weathering the red storm until they were tired enough to sleep. Bardock took guard duty for the night, allowing his friends time to sleep whilst he contemplated his actions.

_As a former victim of this tyranny, I know what's going to happen. Theirs is only one option, I must lead these cows from the slaughter. Save them from themselves and lead them out of the darkness. The light, where freedom resides is in my sight and I will not lose it. My choice is clear. _

_These obstacle, that's all they are, won't stop me. Every stubborn leader of these people must be shown the light. There's a wall and I have the power to break through it. I won't hesitate, I'll do it with no regrets!_

_The stewards as they are, are truly hurting their people by ignoring what we have to say. Interfering with prosperity makes them my enemy and that's all there is to it. Two sides to this world. Those stopping freedom and those that are for it._

Bardock stared off into the distance as his revere ended. With a jump, he looked at his beeping scouter. The native he'd seen before was approaching, walking a normal pace, but staring at Bardock.

_One hundred power level? Well, at least more than the average soldier in Frieza's army, at least those that rely on weapons._ Bardock thought as the young man approached.

"Bardock, that's what you are called, correct?" the Saiyan nodded, "I am Bora. I know you are here to help us, but you will be disturbing our peaceful lives. I came to ask you to leave now,"

"Bora, I chose to come here for several reasons. One is to get you people to join us, and the other is far more important. I am here to stop Cooler and his men from killing you all, because they will do it," Bardock countered.

"We could defend ourselves,"

"You couldn't. I am going to unite every being on this planet and with that we will be the point that cuts through Frieza and Cooler. We will stop this tyranny forever. Our lives will be turmoil, but your sons and my sons will live in a safe world. If we leave now, you will never even have a son,"

"Bardock..."

"No, I won't be talked down from this! It must happen. Nothing can stop me," Bardock ended.

"Saiyan, you are righteous. Perhaps you can lead us onward, boldly into the future. I have one request, in the fight tomorrow, do not kill my father," Bora said soundly.

"If I can help it, I will not. Remember, I am here to stop deaths," Bardock said, grinning.

* * *

A few hours before dawn, Fasha walked over to Bardock and sat next to him. Smiling he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. 

"Bardock? What you said was really... well great. Brave, even romantic. That's the reason I look up to you. You are truly a righteous man. I would follow you anywhere. I never want to leave your side,"

"Fasha, these battles will be defining for us. The danger will be more than just our lives. If we fail, then only three Saiyans are left to do what we couldn't. I could not let my son handle that burden if I can stop it,"

"Bardock, you are the greatest man alive,"

"Ha, no. A better man would find a way to do it with no killing. I just do what I feel is right,"

"Oh. Never leave me Bardock," Fasha said suddenly.

"I couldn't go on without my queen," he said smiling. The two Saiyans sat in the darkness, arms holding each other. The picturesque scene lasted until dawn when the others began stirring.

Bardock stood and pulled off his mask to kiss Fasha before waking up the rest of the Saiyans and ate a small breakfast at the fire that had dwindled to mere glowing embers.

"Alright everyone, it's time. After I do this, we have to bring the steward to the next camp. After we have him, we should be able to convince everyone easily enough."

While the Saiyans walked to the camp, Arda stood slowly and stretched. While he stood, the Saiyans walked away, leaving him behind. After a few seconds he caught up to them, looking annoyed.

"What kept you?" Borgos inquired.

"My power left me for a second. Leaves me in the mornings mostly,"

"So you're only useful at night?" Toma teased.

"Ha ha. Happy?" Arda growled. The crew arrived at the camp after a few minutes of walking. Bardock took a few steps ahead of his crew and stood waiting for the steward to come out.

"Ok, Saiyan. I will grant you your wish of death!" the middle aged man said, stepping out from behind a rock with a huge spear in hand. It seemed to be made completely out of metal, quite odd for near cave men.

"A weapon?" Fasha asked.

"Your champion didn't bring one? Ha, this will be fast!" Bardock stood there, waiting patiently. The native stopped smirking after a second and lowered himself. "Now die!"

Bardock leaned to the side, dodging the spear and it sped by. Bardock ducked, letting it pass by over head. The Saiyan continued to avoid the object for several more seconds. Smirking, the local jumped a bit closer, slicing through the air at a frantic pace. Speeding up even more, the local used both ends of the spear and began kicking, a motion that looked silly but proved too much to dodge.

Bardock grabbed the spear and pulled it out of the man's hands. He turned quickly and threw the spear into a rock face nearby. The metal object split the rock in half and toppled the boulder. Bardock punched the astonished man in the face, knocking him backwards on his back.

"Saiyan! You will pay for that!" the man flipped unto his feet and stomped the ground. Bardock watch in awe as the ground split in front of him, and a large rock glaive speared bardock in the chest and propelled him backwards. As he flew through the air, Bardock pieced together what happened. When he hit the ground, he rolled, righting himself and using the momentum to spin himself back towards the fight.

With no warning, Bardock pulled his fingers through the ground, propelling him forward into the fight. As he came close, the native put his hands up to block. Bardock pushed his hands aside with his leading arm and slammed a punch into the other man's face. The native's face showed shock, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a groan as he soared backwards.

Bora caught the falling man and set him down on the ground. He bowed towards Bardock and looked at his father again. Bardock walked up to the man and bowed his head. The fallen man looked up and frowned.

"I give up,"

"Then what happens now?" Bardock asked.

"You decide that," the native said, standing up shakily.

"Let's head to the other camps around here, we need to recruit them too."

"As you wish,"

* * *

"Lord, the army is prepared to leave within the next day, far ahead of schedule," 

"Very good Sauza! Let's wipe these people out. That will put this Frieza business behind me. Commence operations when the men are ready."

* * *

A/N Bora is a character from Dragon Ball, the original series. 


	12. Life on the red planet

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Red dust settled around and outcropping of rocks, leaving only a silhouette standing out against the desolate landscape. The area felt like it was holding its breath, waiting for anything to happen, anything to shatter the silence. Seemingly the wind died down as a thunderous crack was heard. After a second of silence, a harsh wind passed causing rocks on the outcropping to tumble down to the ground.

Several people turned, watching the rocks shatter as searing hot energy erupted just beyond. A group of people stepped forward, energy weapons in hand still smoldering. Without warning, the newcomers fired their weapons through the thick unsettled dust and debris. Within seconds, every person living in the small camp was killed, leaving only horrified or shocked looks as a reminder of what had just transpired.

"Did you guys get that?" Bardock asked, turning towards his crew.

"I picked up several flashes of energy and about fifteen people died," Borgos said, clicking his scouter several times.

"How can they be here already?" Arga asked, striding forward. The huge man climbed atop a nearby rock and looked outwards.

"Arga? How is it you're conveniently wrong at perhaps the worst time?" Toma growled, walking up to the giant.

"I was told the invasion was still several days away. This is more than likely an advance squad for recon and quick kills,"

"Well, let's give them something to report," said Toma, walking towards the camp.

"Toma, don't be stupid. The smartest bet would be to wait until they report normality. That would give us the biggest amount of time before anyone got suspicious," Bardock stated, rocking back on his heals.

"Good idea, Bardock." Fasha chirped.

"How do we sneak up on them to listen?"

"I suppose we find out where they are going and get there just behind them,"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Bora asked.

"Cooler's men." said the giant who leapt off the rock. "We should probably leave now to stay behind them,"

"Agreed,"

* * *

"Ha! This is far too easy. We are fine by ourselves. The rest of the troops need not waste their time," voiced a tiny man wielding an energy weapon. 

"We had the element of surprise on a small cluster," a bigger man said, looking down on his ally.

"You give these primitives too much credit,"

"And you don't give them enough,"

"Shut up you two! We are part of the military and you are interfering with the mission," a female voice came from behind the two bickering men.

"Yes ma'am!" the two said together.

"Ok, the nearest camp is about twenty minutes away. Again minimal population," with that the scouts moved onward, marching at a brisk pace.

* * *

"Okay, they're on the move, so we are too," Bardock ordered, taking a few large steps to the front of the group of Saiyans who were followed by twelve native warriors. 

The large group of people were set in motion, all following Bardock. After about an hour of walking, they heard distant energy weapons and cries of pain. Bardock quickened his pace, just slower than a jog. As they came to a clearing, he lowered himself.

"Okay, now we wait," everyone nodded in agreement, as they lowered themselves to the ground. As they sat waiting for a report the battle seemed to turn in favor of the locals. A large man screamed in pain grasping a knife in his leg as his partner grabbed him and pulled him backwards a ways.

The woman in the back of the three opened fire with accuracy enough to hit vital areas whilst moving. After several moans of pain from the large man, a javelin silenced him, knocking him over. The person that was helping him stood still, shocked.

Another javelin came through the air, cutting him in the cheek and waking him from his sad revere. With a feral growl he pointed his weapon at the offender and opened fire, energy slicing forward at the local. After a full thirty seconds of nonstop fire, Cooler's henchman finally drooped to his knees and wept.

"Get up, we have to make sure it's clear," the woman shouted. The man pulled himself up and walked into the nearest tent, no emotion on his face. After a second, a woman's and child's screams were heard.

"No! Don't hurt my child. Please, do anything you want to me, but leave my child alone!" was all that was heard before a blast.

"Those bastards! Just report back to your base so I can kill you!" Borgos growled under his breath.

"Borgos, calm yourself. We can't fight them yet. As soon as their report is over we can, but not a second before,"

* * *

"Are you done?" the woman called. 

"Yes," the man came out of the house, blood splattered across his features. The two murderers walked to the next house, following the same pattern as before. The man entered, grim look on his face. After a moment of silence he reappeared exhaling slightly.

"Okay, I'm going to report Wilheem's death,"

"She's reporting!" Toma said excitedly.

"Okay, a few more seconds," Bardock said pensively, watching the woman from above. Okay, we want to take them out as fast as possible. Borgos you take out the man, I'll take the leader," Borgos nodded as Bardock held out his hand, counting down the time on his fingers.

"Go!" the two Saiyans jumped out from their cover and converged on their targets. Bardock stopped just over head of the woman, bringing his left hand to his right side. As the energy swirled, he focused on it, keeping his power from pouring out before it was ready. Grasping his right wrist, Bardock shoved his hands forward, forcing energy outward in a wide red beam that singed the air it passed.

The woman below looked at the shadow that appeared under her and swore under her breath. She dove forward, out of the beam's destructive path. As she rolled to her feet Bardock landed next to her and delivered a kick that knocked her into the rocks nearby. The Saiyan threw an energy blast into the area that decimated the rocks and leaving the woman exposed on the ground, bleeding from a few wounds on her arms and legs.

"You dog! How dare you attack me from behind!" she screeched.

"I will not be lectured on combat tactics from the likes of you!" Bardock snarled, rushing forward. As he neared, the woman performed a backflip and spun to her side. Bardock continued undaunted, throwing another bit of energy at the woman. She dodged downward, lowering herself to half her normal height. Bardock rushed in and landed a knee on her face, knocking her into the air.

The fight continued in the one sided fashion for several minutes whilst Borgos waited at the door of the next tent. The other man ran forward, seeing his comrade in battle he took a large step forward only to run into Borgos' fist.

The man fell on his back immediately after, but Borgos followed up by kicking his foot into the ground, and bringing it under the fallen scout. As the man was lifted into the air he looked down at his attacker and gaped. Borgos smiled and forced an energy wave into the shocked man's mouth, obliterating him instantly.

Bardock pressed his attack, cutting through the defenses of the scout leader. After a near minute of fighting, the scout fell to her knees and coughed up a large amount of blood. Bardock landed on the ground in front of her, hand extended.

"I won't beg for mercy!" she shouted obstinately.

"You wouldn't receive any," Bardock coolly stated, firing an energy blast. As the white glared died down, Bardock saw a form moving in the light. The scout had risen to her feet in front of Bardock. The Saiyan gasped as she grabbed his arm and spun him. As she let go, she pushed off the ground, catching Bardock and kneeing him in the back.

Bardock grunted in pain, rolling to side. The scout reached forward to grab him, but the Saiyan deftly moved outside her range, spinning sideways and shooting his foot into her face. As her lip split she smiled, showing the blood covering her teeth. As a long tendril of hair landed in front of her face, she put her hands together in front of her midriff, creating an energy sphere.

Bardock moved forward, forcing an energy blast through the orb she was creating. On its downward path, the beam and orb hit the scout in the legs, plowing her into the ground. Bardock floated by over head, watching her struggle to her feet. After a few seconds the Saiyan landed in front of her. Before she could react he forced his hand through her abdomen and out her back.

"S..Saiyan! You are a Saiyan!" she spat, blood pouring from her wounds. Rather than respond, Bardock slammed his hand into the side of her head, blowing up the scouter.

"Yes, I am a Saiyan. It doesn't matter though, I would have killed anyone who takes lives so frivolously as you,"

"You are one to talk!" Bardock raised her up by her wound and growled into her face.

"You're in no position to even attempt to talk of me!"

"What? Saiyan, an elite will always be above you, even on our deathbed. Now, please die," she said, blood dripping from her mouth onto Bardock's arm. Grunting, Bardock pulled his arm free, but the instant it left her he let loose a blast, covering the woman in the vicious whiteness.

The rest of the group watched from above on the ridge as the fight wore down. After they were sure the fight was over, the Saiyans moved down the hill while Arda stayed with the locals with them.

"That fight was extreme!" Toma said, smiling.

"It has me worried. How many more people like her are there? I mean, she was only a scout," Fasha said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Bardock agreed.

"Well, she said she was an elite, so perhaps there's one for every squad. The other guy was nothing to Borgos, so I imagine that's the case,"

"You could be right, but we need to keep a better eye on them, definitely point them out with the scouters next time,"

* * *

"Chloe, I think we need to jam all the signals around here as soon as we get word from Bardock," Roerce said from his console. 

"I think you might be right. If anyone is listening to them, or anyone nearby has any transmission devices it could spell trouble for us," she agreed.

"Okay, I'll contact Bardock,"

"Bardock here,"

"Bardock, it's Chloe. I'm a little worried about people scanning frequencies to pick up speech, and this channel may be compromised. I want to jam all frequencies for now, and every twenty seven minutes, or some other random number, we can contact you,"

"Okay, I think that should be fine. Maybe if you can keep an eye on what they're watching, we can know what they are focusing on,"

"What good would that do us?"

"Well, you can know when to move the ship closer and such. And there will be insight on the next attacks. Most of all we need to be kept up to date on the arriving force,"

* * *

"Okay, can do. Harbinger out," Bardock clicked off his scouter and looked towards the group. Toma and Arda walked the survivors up to the rest of the locals. After a few minutes of quiet discussion several warriors walked up to Bardock. 

"We want to escort them back to our camp with the rest of our non fighters," a local man said.

"Alright, but hurry about it, we aren't staying long," Bardock looked around, watching the area suspiciously.

"Bardock, there were no fighting survivors," Toi said.

"Damn it. Well, I see no reason to stick around here, we have to hurry," as Bardock finished speaking, everyone formed up behind him. Turning, he set off towards a large settlement.

* * *

"Lord, scouting indicates resistance, but nothing the full force cannot handle," 

"Excellent. Only a few more hours until they get there. Okay, good. Let me know how it ends. For now, let's move on. We need to find the renegade ship," Cooler said. _The one's who would dare to defy me!_

"Yes, Lord!" the henchman said, turning back towards his console. After a few minutes of inquiries, the system responded. "Lord, it seems the scouting team was taken out,"

"How odd, a bunch of savages with rocks took out Maria,"

"Yes Lord, her lifeline cut out after serious trauma to her organs. Her bio monitor indicates she was stabbed,"

"Upgraded from rocks to spears have they? No matter, they were expendable,"

* * *

The group of fighters approached the leader's tent inside the biggest village yet. Several people stopped their daily routine and watched the transpiring events. Bardock was the only one standing as everyone else pulled rocks into a circle and sat down. 

"What do you want, offworlder?" a voice came from inside the tent.

"I want your help,"

"You seek to rule my people, I know your kind,"

"If I have to, yes. I want your people's help, in return, we'll help you in the coming invasion,"

"I see you have bent Bora to your will. I will not sway!"

"Then, I challenge you for your rule,"

"Fine, but we have no rules or laws like Bora did," the leader said. Without warning, a spear was stabbed through the side of the tent near Bardock's head. The Saiyan nimbly dodge the spear and pulled it towards himself. As the spear came close, the man holding it did too. Bardock spun in place and delivered a hard kick, knocking the man away.

As Bardock moved to follow, another spear was thrust through the tent, slicing Bardock in the leg. The warrior growled and ripped through the tent, grabbing the attacker by the neck. With a swift shift in his body, Bardock threw the man into the nearby rock, embedding him several inches in. When the man didn't stir, Bardock walked up to him and pulled him out of the rock face.

"I have bested your leader! That makes me your new leader! I have no intentions of ruling over you all, I merely want the warriors to come with me in battle against a fierce foe that means to wipe you out."

"What foe?" the leader asked, pulling himself up with his spear.

"You're the leader?"

"Yes, you nearly killed my cousin,"

"I only want your help in the upcoming war,"

"We want no part in your war, we do not want to fight,"

"If you don't you will be killed! I want to rally this entire planet, and many others, it's the only way,"

"You sure talk about huge plans, but what makes you think anyone will want to help you?"

"After we defeat the invasion coming here, I believe you will see our intent,"

"Perhaps, but I still do not believe there is an invasion,"

"What kind of stupid people are these?" Toma growled.

"Relax, Toma. They will see soon enough,"

"No! We need to make them see! We beat them fair and square! You are the leader now! Order them to join the fight!"

"We don't need them this very instant. We can't use them until we can arm them, and we can't arm them until we defeat the invasion," Bardock said calmly.

"Oh yeah. I forgot they wouldn't be fighting on equal footing, at least until we give them weapons,"

"Bardock you really planned this out, didn't you?" Fasha grinned.

"Well, yeah. I want to win this war. We need to cut off every advantage they have,"

Without warning, the leader jumped up and punched at Bardock. Bardock pushed his head forward, causing the leader to smash his hand on Bardock's head. The Saiyan didn't flinch at the impact.

"What are you?"

"A Saiyan. Do you see now? If I need your help, the situation is desperate. I can offer your people weaponry and technology that would advance your race to new heights,"

"Can you promise greatness?" the man asked, looking slightly more interested.

"Oh yes, once we take down the Brothers Cold, everyone will know us,"

"Well, Saiyan I acc-" a distant explosion sounded, cutting off the man mid sentence. "Is this your doing?"

"No! Fasha what was it?"

"It came from the camp we just left!"


	13. It's time to split!

Ok, I have no real excuse for being this late. Ha, all I can say is Sorry! But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. If enough people like the story, I will continue to write it, but the time gaps in the story will grow more pronounced than mere hours or days. I can update once weekly, or worst case twice monthly. R&R and let me know!

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Scarlet dust settled around a crater that seemingly appeared from nowhere. The sobs of those on the rim were heard for several hundred meters. One man stood in the middle of the barren scar, a grim frown accented by blood and dust stood out on his frozen frame. Maimed people stared at him with sheer astonishment as he levitated onto the rim of his wound to the world.

He walked to the nearest person, a woman who was covered in scratches, and held his hand up in front of her. He turned his head as a wave of unseen energy removed her from existence. He continued in this fashion, eliminating the camp. Every kill his scowl deepened and he walked more briskly. There was only one person left, a young girl with several pronounced injuries, none would be life threatening save the fact of the murderer stalking towards her sobbing form.

* * *

"Bardock! The power keeps flaring up! Somebody is killing the people!" Fasha turned towards the Saiyan leader.

"We have to move, now!" the man barked, sprinting full speed forward. After several seconds, the intrepid crew came across the smoldering crater and a lone figure standing over a crumpled body.

"What happened here!" Bardock shouted across the crater.

"What? I killed them, Saiyan, I killed them all. Women and children. Slaughtered them," the figure said, barely audible at this distance.

"Why you!"

"Come show me justice. Let me repent."

"There is no saving you from your fate!" this time Fasha spoke up. Everyone's power surged upward, the show frightening the local warriors enough for them to step back. The man floated into the air, a smirk crossing his face.

"What you think is irrelevant. What I have done must be punished, are you the ones to bring the will of the just?"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Toma asked loudly.

"Hmph," the enemy crossed his arms and jumped from his floating position to directly in front of the Saiyans. Fasha jumped sideways and through out a minor ki ball as Toma and Borgos jumped backwards, preparing a large wave. Bardock rushed forward and punched directly at the man's face and flipping over him, slamming his elbow into the murderer's side. After spinning around, Bardock pushed forward his own energy wave as Toma's and Borgos' beam collided with the figure.

"You aren't enough," He said, lowering his arms. "Forgive me," spinning, he slammed a fist into Bardock's face, slamming him backwards into the ground. Without turning, a flare of light suddenly enveloped him. Before Toma or Borgos could even react, Borgos was sent sailing as the man reappeared in front of Toma, bringing his foot into Toma's chin before he could flinch.

Fasha watched as the Saiyan in the blue armor careened out of control towards a rock formation. Quivering she slammed her palms together and fired a blast forward. After a moment of watching the dust, Fasha felt a crushing blow to the side of her head, then nothing. Adam stood there, not even sure anything had just happened when a foot plowed into his stomach, lifting him into the air and knocking him back several feet. Jubei and Jorbei both deflected several unseen attacks. Both Saiyans were bleeding and looking as though they would fall if they weren't leaning on each other.

"Your mental grip is quite powerful for what Cooler considers inferior beings. My name is Kratos. Remember it for next time we meet," the man said, appearing in front of the two remaining Saiyans. A blinding flash appeared at Kratos, then Jorbei was knocked into the distance, while Jubei was slammed into the ground, sliding through several meters of rock before falling off the edge.

"Saiyans. Inferior Beings, you do not bring me my justice," Kratos announced to nobody in particular.

"Stop there!" Bardock shouted, picking himself up from the ground. "I have what you need right here!" The Saiyan powered up a wave of energy in his trailing hand and steadied himself with his leading. Kratos smiled and the light shone on him again. As it did, Bardock threw his energy wave forward. In a blink, Kratos was leveled and laying on the ground as smoke churned from his burning armor.

"Excellent work Saiyan!" Kratos turned over and pushed himself onto all fours. Bardock wasted no time in covering the distance. "No Saiyan, it will not be that easy!" Kratos jumped backwards over Bardock. The Saiyan stopped short and ducked quickly, avoiding a fist that flew past Bardock fast enough to knock him over. Bardock scrambled sideways and threw his fist upward, missing Kratos' chin by scant inches. Kratos grabbed Bardock's arm and flung him into the air.

Bardock flipped through the air, not bothering to right himself, knowing Kratos' next move. Powering up his Searing Wave while tumbling, Bardock righted himself and fired right as Kratos' body flashed. In the same instant, Bardock was knocked even further away, fist imprint on his cheek and blood flying out of his sailing body. Kratos landed on the ground, the left half of his armor burned off and his left arm bleeding profusely.

_His aim was far too accurate. If I waited even longer I would be in Spirit World. Maybe they can do it._ Kratos blinked several times, clearing the dust and blood from his eyes. He moved his good hand to his eye and noted the clear substance also running down his face.

"Saiyans, destroy Cooler. He and his family are terrible and mustn't be allowed to do as they please with this existence."

"What about you?" Toma asked, pulling himself up on a rock.

"Me? I work for Cooler and must return to him,"

"If you want him dead, then why not do it yourself?"

"Some of us make mistakes, mortal. I myself made the biggest there is," Kratos said, lifting off of the ground.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked, not even opening his eyes, still laying prone, imbedded into the earth.

"Consider me differently from this evil around you. I am something else entirely. Just know in the end you must kill me. Forgive me." Kratos rose into the air, his power level rising phenomenally fast, wounds healing and armor restoring itself. White wings appeared on his back, briefly, but brilliant.

"With this, the world of ash returns from where it came!" Kratos boomed, a light ball appearing above his head. Slowly it lowered to just below his waist where he slammed his arms forward. A giant beam slowly surged forth, its power unfathomable. "This planet is judged! Flee mortals, Flee!"

* * *

"Lord Cooler! The "Archangel" has judged the planet of the rebellion!" a young man said, beads of sweat collecting along his face.

"What's your point? An intricate problem solved brutally. I love it,"

"Your men are in orbit!"

"Recall them immediately, those on the surface probably will die, but it's a major time saver,"

"Sir, Kratos was in a fight that seemed to have injured him."

"Ha, a field test then. The spirit world will have healed him by now,"

"But sir, outside of you, who could have hurt him? If the reports are correct, he taps into the spirit world for strength, a modified man. He has the power to destroy anything, but you sir, yet he was injured."

"Enough! You know far too much about this as it is. Suffice it to say the more he kills the stronger he gets."

"How sir?"

"He taps into spirit world which you somehow know, but after a kill, the soul is free and he is free to tap into spirit world and intercept the incoming energy," Cooler said, growling at the officer.

"Then the nexus of existence is real..?"

"Enough!" Cooler said, swiping his hand through his subordinate's body, cleaving him in half. "Come back to me now, my dear Kratos."

* * *

Bardock and Toma climbed to their feet, shaking in exertion. Bardock grabbed Jorbei and Fasha and woke up Arga. Toma picked up Borgos and climbed down after Jubei.

"Bardock, Jubei isn't really doing well," Toma said through the scouter.

"Grab her and hurry back to the ship," Bardock wheezed. As the Saiyans and Arga flew to the ship as fast as their beaten bodies would allow, several pods flew by and landed in the nearby field. Bardock quickly flew into the ships docking bay door and deposited his comrades. As he did so, his scouter turned on and flicked through seven different numbers. The strongest of which was ten thousand, weak by his new standards, but in his current condition, he just didn't know.

"Saiyan dog, freeze!" a voice commanded from behind him as Toma and Arga boarded the ship.

"The planet is being destroyed!" Bardock yelled at the assailants.

"Our job is to eliminate any resistance, and finding a Saiyan here will get me more honor!"

"Even in death, your honor means little to the likes of Frieza or his brother,"

"Ha! Honor is all there is for me. And I will kill you at the cost of my own life. Now die!"

_I don't have time for this moron. I have to end it fast and put up a strong show._ Bardock stood as straight as he could and flexed slightly, making him look a lot stronger then he felt. The henchman smiled and flew in towards Bardock.

The Saiyan jumped forward and punched the henchman directly in the throat as hard as he could. As his enemy's eyes opened wide at the realization, Bardock placed the last bit of his energy into an attack that killed the man.

"Now leave and I won't kill you!" Bardock commanded, seeing the six others gape at his quick kill. Bardock didn't even watch their reaction, he merely turned and entered the ship. "Get us out of here, Chloe. We have no time,"

"Roger," Chloe responded, lifting the ship into the air and leaving the atmosphere in mere seconds. Bardock fell backwards against the door, passing out from exhaustion.

* * *

Lights swirled and swayed in the Saiyan's mind as he approached consciousness. One light continued to have a circular shape block it out for several minutes before he closed his eyes again. Bardock slowly pushed himself onto his elbows and opened his eyes again. Fasha leaned over him and kissed his forehead as he sat all the way up.

"You're up sooner than I thought. I said at least a full day," Fasha smiled at him.

"How long's it been?"

"Two hours now," she said, hopping onto the cot next to him.

"That was something, wasn't it?"

"He had crazy power, Bardock. It scared me to my core." Fasha confessed openly.

"Me too, actually. If he only works for Cooler, we have a lot of work to do. He isn't even in our scope of understanding," Bardock said, hugging Fasha close.

"Yeah, but there was something different about him. Kratos. He at times seemed ambivalent, if not arrogant,"

"Sure was something else fighting him. That thing he did, it's been reminding me of blinking. It's like he was pulling power from somewhere else and used it in bursts. A lot like jousting. Except on our end we had no horse or even a lance to fight back,"

"Oh, I don't know. I couldn't compete, I was out immediately."

"None of us really could. I did figure out that he can only move in a straight line when he Blinks. I used that to my advantage. Jubei and Jorbei were able to at least comprehend his movements,"

"Yeah, but they focus on mentality more then anything, including life,"

"Even so, it proved to be a great asset,"

"Bardock, Jubei isn't doing well. I don't know if she'll make it,"

"What! Where is she?"

"Follow me," Fasha hopped off the bed, still stiff in her joints. Bardock lowered himself to the ground and followed Fasha through the maze of doors into the bowels of the ship where Jubei was laying. Toi and Matra stood there, silently watching Bardock as he entered.

"She will be fine, all of you can leave," Jorbei said, a look crossed his face that puzzled everyone, but they nodded. Bardock looked on for a second then headed back out.

"Bardock, I want to apologize, but Toi and I were stopping as many ships as we could, we didn't realize that anything that strong was out there, we only felt flaring power for brief instants,"

_Oh I forgot they weren't even around then. We may have used them._

"Forget about it, you couldn't have done anything more. He was beyond us," Bardock said, suddenly looking lost in thought.

"If you say so," Matra said, leaving Bardock and Fasha alone while Toi followed.

"What's the matter?" Fasha asked.

"The people of that planet...they're all dead,"

"Bardock, there's nothing you could have done,"

"It doesn't take the levity off of this. And not to sound insensitive, but we could have used their help,"

"Bardock.."

"Fasha, this war is evil. I feel it in my deepest insides. Again, we have to end this as soon as possible. I can't just sit around and force more people to give up their lives for their own freedom. Shouldn't they be entitled to it?"

"No, freedom is earned. Our courage must be shared through everyone. We can't do this alone,"

"Alone. In my sleep, I see my son. He is always alone, and he still finds the courage to fight. He finds the way when it is impossible for others to see. He sits in ambivalence while we wallow waiting to die! Fasha how can we tap into the powers that our rivals have?"

"Bardock, I don't know the answers. All I know is we can't give up. Bardock the whole universe needs us. Whether we like it or not, we have this responsibility,"

"Fasha, we go through these rounds, but we never do anything substantial. Our power increments only serve to show how weak we really are,"

"You're scaring me! Bardock, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have to find a way to get stronger, we need a place where we can grow without worrying about being caught, we need to raise our power without raising suspicion,"

"How can we raise our powers?"

"We aren't born at full power. We find a way to tap into our ancestral powers. Whatever they did, they did because nothing held them back,"

"Where can we go Bardock?"

"I just don't know. Toi's world would be nice, but it's only a mental increase. We need substantial physical power,"

"Well, we can head for the most remote thing in the universe, so remote that scanners can't find us, scouring eye's will be lost,"

"That's quite a trip,"

"Several month's at least, but Bardock, we will be out of touch with what's happening,"

"Meet me on the bridge, I'm going to gather up everyone,"

"Okay...but Bardock, I won't leave you, ever. I love you,"

* * *

"Bardock, what's going on? What are we going to do?" Chloe asked.

"Okay guys. I've been thinking about this, and when we try to get people involved, they die," Bardock started. "Now, that may not have been our fault, but we didn't stop it, that's for sure. What we need to do now is know our enemy. We need to know what we are up against. I need everything there is to know about Frieza and his brother, and anyone else in his family,"

"Okay, I think I can get that," Chuu said.

"Great, after that, we know we cannot compete with Cooler if his strongest man is that much more superior than us. We don't even know if that was Cooler's strongest. We do have a benchmark though. We have to get stronger. We have to tap into all of our potential as a warrior race. I know we have a lot, but we need time, something we don't have. Fasha came up with the best solution I know of. We have to leave all known systems. Leave known space and get so far in, not even the strongest scouters could find us,"

"Bardock, that's several months away at top speed," Chichumi chirped.

"I know, but when we have time, we will be able to focus on only training. The ship's dampening field is nice, but the scaling of our power has to be so tremendous we have to be on a planet to contain it. I don't want to damage the ship,"

"Okay, I can see that, but we need supplies, a lot of supplies, more than this ship can hold even," Chuu said, standing up and stretching.

"This is space, Chuu. This ship can be packed to the brim and then some, faster than light travel through ripspace doesn't affect anything on or around the ship either, that includes things en tow. Or even better, we can split up and take different ships,"

"You want us to steal multiple ships? Who will pilot them all?" Chloe asked, showing her irritation.

"Easy, autopilot. Just have them all follow suit and we'll head to some remote destination with all the supplies we could ever want,"

"So we all go to some distant planet and what?"

"First off, we split off into smaller groups, perhaps two a planet and we train. The isolation will defiantly help focus us, and balance our minds. We find uninhabited planets and let loose with everything we have, every day for say something like a year,"

"Bardock!" the crew gasped.

"I know it's not ideal, but we don't have some 'magic room where we can just be while time doesn't pass,"

"I don't know Bardock. A year's training will be a lot of time apart,"

"We can set up a meeting schedule, which can work as benchmark tests as well,"

"That's a lot to take in,"

"Well," Bardock started, frowning. "Anyone who doesn't want to take part doesn't have to, but what else will you do?"

"Bardock, we will go, but we want our own ship," Jubei said.

"Why?"

"My brother and I feel the need to liberate planets,"

"That doesn't sound like a smart idea," Borgos said, looking up from his chunk of meat.

"I don't think our enemy needs more lamb for us to slaughter. It would be best if we could kill any local magistrates quickly and efficiently while leaving no trail like all of us together leave,"

"Sounds smarter," Borgos commented, looking back down.

"I don't like the idea of spending months away from each other," Toma said.

"I can handle that," Toi said.

"I don't think we have a communicator that can span that far,"

"The spirit is limitless," Toi said, quietly standing up. "We can reach each other spiritually over any distance,"

"Sounds like an incredible tool," Bardock commented.

"Indeed, but it takes time to learn it,"

"We'll have nothing but,"

"As we map out a plan I'll come up with a technique to teach it, but for now all I can say is it needs patience,"

"Bardock, this plan is ridiculous," Chloe said.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No, but you can't just decide to leave the known universe!"

"Why not? What is stopping us?"

"The fact that we can get lost out there and never find our way back!"

"As long as we are mapping everything, I don't see a problem,"

"What are you talking about? It's not that simple! We can't just rig up codes for everything and decide where what stars will be at a certain time, it doesn't work like that. Everything in the universe is in motion," Chloe huffed.

"Aren't there tracking buds or something like that we can leave along the way?"

"We could, yes, but that would just lead our enemies towards us,"

"Uh, Chloe, what if we scanned the seldom used decibels and used a sub division of that?" Michuu said meekly.

"Even still, somebody could pick up on that,"

"But that's better than nothing,"

"Chloe, we have to do something!" Bardock said.

"This is scary Bardock," Chloe sniffled. "We are going to do something never done before,"

"We all are. We're going to defeat Frieza. You have to be brave to let me be brave,"

"Bardock...how do you do that? Pseudo guilt trip. Ok, but I don't know where we will get supplies or another two ships,"

"Bardock, we can find a nearby trade planet and take what we need from them,"

"No, I want to raid a military supply ship," Bardock said.

"That's crazy!"

"Not in this system though, I want to do it at the System Border, harder to track. Head that direction now, we can delve further into the plans when we come to that road,"

* * *

The Harbinger floated with major systems shut down, stealthing its approach. The Border had several ships crossing and stopped at stations in three dimensions. The target sat still in arbitrary north, three hundred kilometers.

"Ok, we dock, take the ship and get out of here. The crew is on the nearby station, so it's running on a skeleton crew. Minor casualties, and they work for our enemy," the Saiyan said, standing in front of a table with several others.

"Chuu follow Borgos and Toma in and set the autopilot up. Chloe will lead us out of system in fifteen minutes,"

A few moments passed then the intercom crackled to life, "Thirty seconds," Chloe's voice came through. The two Saiyans situated themselves at the airlock, ready to rush through as soon as the doors opened. Seconds passed slowly as the undeniable sound of metal on metal was heard mere inches away.

The airlock doors suddenly burst open and Borgos ran through and went left, while Toma ran to the right. Chuu counted to thirty and ran inside, taking a left. Time ticked by slowly as the crew was cleared out of the ship.

"Bardock, the ship is ours," Toma reported twelve minutes later. "Chuu has just finished turning on the autopilot. See you at the rendevous."

"Chloe, we're good to go, head out of system," Bardock said into his scouter. He looked out the port at the other ship and sighed.

_I hope we have enough time._ He thought, clutching Fasha's hand tightly. _We have to_.


	14. Planet of Fire and Ice

A/N This chapter is up faster than what I normally do, but I was way behind. This chapter's time jumps ahead a few months at a time.

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Drifting quietly, the Harbinger passed several star systems without causing a scene. The crew sat in their rooms quietly, contemplating the nearest obstacle. Nobody spoke for more than what was needed. Bardock leaned against the wall, staring at the streaks of light he understood to be stars with their own planets, perhaps even life.

_More things to protect. This pressure...it's heavy._ The Saiyan studied the window with increasing interest. He drifted slowly sideways, ruminating the cause of the spinning window when his eyes gently closed.

_What the heck? _Bardock wondered, now floating over a barren, frozen landscape. With mild interest he watched the ocean in the distance grow in size, as though he was moving towards it. The ocean ebbed for several hundred feet before stopping. Curious, Bardock looked out further. To his shock, the ocean was freezing rapidly.

"This is where you must go," a voice sounded nearby. Bardock spun in search of the voice, finding himself looking face to face with someone identical to him.

"Wh-who are you?"

"This is where you must train. Only here can you reach deep enough into your depths," the voice continued.

"Where is this?" the Saiyan asked, befuddled.

"This is your new home. You will find it."

"How will I find it?"

"You will know," Bardock's doppleganger said, "You must only bring one person with you, one person is all that's allowed for what you will endure."

"Why here though? What's special about this frozen waste?"

"The trials,"

* * *

Bardock suddenly awoke, bolting upright. _Another vision_. Standing up, the Saiyan stretched for a full minute before leaving his room. As he headed for the bridge, Bardock passed the galley.

"Distractions," Bardock muttered before walking towards the dried food.

"Hey, Bardock," Matra called from the doorway.

"Matra, how are you doing?"

"Never better. Of course, I didn't fight a soldier of epic proportions,"

"Epic? Hardly. Anyway, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I know this may sound weird, but I want to train with you,"

"What, now?" Bardock asked, looking up from his meal.

"No, on this journey we are taking. I think you're the only one here I can truly learn from," Matra said, looking Bardock in the face.

"This isn't about sparring or teaching. This is to strengthen ourselves, to rely on our own and to prepare your mentality."

"Oh, I see," looking hurt, Matra turned away.

"Don't get me wrong, this trip will have some sparring, but only as a test. Anything I can teach you can be countered. But if you devise it yourself, only you know how to counter the move or technique initially," Bardock added quickly.

"Before we split up, I want to spar one final time."

"Sure."

* * *

"Lord Cooler, we have lost a supply ship on the border,"

"There are only a few things that could have done it," Cooler growled. _Frieza in an attempt to anger me. The Saiyans if they weren't killed. And revolutionaries._

"Lord, what should we do?" a groveling man asked.

"Send out a search squad and be quick about it."

* * *

"Kratos, you shouldn't be the lord's favorite. You are disrespectful, have no honor and no discipline," a man said, watching Kratos hover gently to the ground. On the man's chest was a symbol, one that nobody else on his ship had, and he made sure they knew it.

"Ah, Captain Qees. Nice of you to see me in," Kratos responded.

"Ha! I'm only here to make sure you don't mess anything up you pathetic worm!"

"Worm? Come now, is that any way to treat me?"

"I'll prove to Cooler that I am truly better than you,"

Smirking, Kratos walked over towards Qees. "Right now?" he asked, condescending towards Qees.

"No, the Lord isn't here. Soon, I promise you."

* * *

Silently cruising through the vastness, the Harbinger convoy kept its static field active while the Saiyans didn't actively mask their powers. Bardock and Fasha walked to the storage room, which was now filled to the brim with supplies from the other ship. In the back of the room sat a small ship, about the size of four space pods.

"Bardock, time has passed so quickly. And yet, I feel so cooped up in here," Fasha said, looking flustered.

"Fasha, we're close."

"How can you tell?"

"I don't know. I just feel it at my core," walking up the ramp of the small ship, Bardock checked all the supplies for the sixth time today.

"So, you're letting your vision guide us all?"

"Fasha, I need you by my side for this."

Sighing, Fasha shook her head and walked up the ramp as well. "You know I will always be with you. It's just that these few months have been so agonizingly boring,"

"Ha, I know. But the next few will be even worse. And I'm not talking about the traveling," the man said, scratching the back of his head.

"This training, is it going to kill any of us?"

"Oh no! This is only training to raise our limits, Our personal limits. Only we dictate how far we push ourselves. That extra mile, to that extra step."

"Oh. I see." Fasha turned away. _I have to be more than just another soldier. Bardock has to know that I am a Warrior!_

* * *

"The messenger you sent to Frieza is returning now," a simple henchman said, looking at Cooler from his console.

"Ah, good. Bring him in," after a few seconds a jittery man walked in holding a data disk. "What does Frieza say about my missing ship?"

"He says to die," the man said, setting the disk down and charging Cooler. The confused changeling stood there and a kick was delivered to his face. The assaulter groaned as his foot hit. Before he could react, Sauza had sliced off his leg and pushed him backwards, standing between him and Cooler.

"What could have possessed you to attack Lord Cooler?" Sauza asked, energy around his hand fading.

"It was either attack him or Frieza would kill my family,"

"That cunning fool. It's a shame father gave him any part of the universe," Cooler said, turning away. "Kill him," Cooler watched the screen while the man cried out and was dragged out of the room. _Frieza is still a possibility. But rebels would have announced it or attacked more. And that means it was the Saiyans, and they fled back into Frieza's realm._

"Sauza tell Captain Qees and Kratos to head into Frieza's quadrant and scout for the lost ship. If anyone tries to stop them, tell them to kill them as ruthlessly as possible."

* * *

Toma and Borgos sat in their ship, thumbing through the supplies for the final time since they had woken up. Borgos locked the last box just as Toma left the room. "Guys, we have a ripspace transmission from the Harbinger," a voice was heard through their scouters.

"On our way," Toma responded. As the two Saiyans entered the bridge, Chuu spun his chair and nodded.

"Bardock wants us to leave ripspace in a few hours and to board the Harbinger. I think we are just about there."

"About time!"

"I'll say. How long have we been traveling?" Toma asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh about four months."

"Wow, that was fast for a boring trip. I wish I could hibernate," Borgos said.

"You big bear you practically did. Twelve hours a day in fact," Toma jabbed. Borgos merely grunted.

"Well, we might as well just spar a final time."

* * *

"Matra, one final spar before we split up?" Bardock grinned from her doorway.

"Defiantly!" she said, pushing herself off of her wall.

"Ok, I moved the supplies on my ship, so the room is empty except my ship." The two saiyans started down the hallway, drawing the rest of the crew with them as they passed by their doors.

"We'll use this as a benchmark to see where we stand now and after," Bardock said, stretching out.

"Sounds good. Fasha, gather our power levels," Matra agreed, tossing a spare scouter to Fasha.

"I'll go first," Toi said, surprising everyone. The hybrid walked forward, between Bardock and Matra and let his arms rest at his sides. He exhaled loudly for a few seconds then roared as he brought out all of his powers. The ship groaned ever so slightly as the air became warm and a few unaccounted for boxes flew against the wall and shattered.

After a few minutes of powering up, Toi relaxed and held his power steady. A few moments of clicking, Fasha eventually gave up the number.

"Wow! Nearly forty thousand! Thirty thousand three hundred fifty," Fasha smiled clicking off the scouter. "Jubei or Jorbei?"

"No, we know where we stand," Jubei said.

"Ha, okay then, I will go," Fasha said, tossing the scouter to Matra. Toi relaxed, letting his power flow away like a breeze. Fasha eagerly stood in his spot and put a look of determination on her face. Nodding ready to Matra, she slowly breathed.

As time ticked by, Fasha concentrated fiercely. _This is the first time you've reached full power in front of everyone. You are a warrior, on their level!_ She told herself, glancing at Bardock, who smiled at her. Fasha lowered her arms and began humming. After a second, her arms slowly began to raise and her humming grew louder. Suddenly Fasha began to shout, raising her power level as fast as she could.

The ship groaned even more subtle than last time. Fasha's aura poured out of her, small at first, but growing wider by the second. Everyone shielded themselves except Bardock who continued to smile. Fasha spared him a quick glance then reached her plateau.

"Fasha, nice! Twenty nine thousand! Far above your last power check," Matra said, cheering Fasha on.

"Wow, it's grown a lot. Before Meat I was at twenty thousand," _What raised my power so much?_

"Matra you're up," Toi directed, apparently pleased with his performance.

"Why are you so happy?"

"That was my untransformed power."

"Wow! How much does it increase your strength by?"

"Sheer power? About one third." Matra blinked at him while she handed over the Scouter.

"Okay, let's see what league I'm in." Matra stepped closer to Bardock and wasted no time. She began to growl, sending out energy in pulses. Each pulse her power spiked upward, reverberating in the hull of the ship. As she neared her limit, she closed her eyes and pushed harder.

"Matra you're slowing at thirty three thousand. Very nice!" Toi approved.

"Thirty three. Well, I'm almost to you Toi," she responded, looking neither surprised nor upset.

"Bardock, care to show us why you're so happy?"

"Oh, it's not my power that's cheery, it's all of yours. It's grown so much. I am proud to be here with you all," the Saiyan grinned at them all in turn.

"Quit being so mushy and show us your power," Matra teased.

"Alright, I'll show you how it's done." Bardock took a step forward and turned towards Fasha and grinned. "Ready Toi?" Watching the hybrid nod, Bardock looked down at his feet and began to growl, bringing out a fraction of his power. After a few seconds of slow gains, he brought both his arms upward, skyrocketing his power. The ship strained and groaned in protest. Bardock shook a few times as his power spiked. Each wave sent a chill through his observer's

A few seconds of his dramatic power increase, Bardock slammed his hands down to his sides, flaring up his aura. The ship rocked and the inside walls peeled. Support beams were moved and some bent unnaturally. Bardock looked benevolent as he sat in his white hot aura, a smile on his face. He had inadvertently floated off of the ground and hovered, staring at Fasha.

"Well, the scouter lasted until forty seven thousand. I'd guess forty eight or nine," Toi said, frowning at the burnt electronics on the ground.

"Wow, more than I thought," Bardock said, looking at the ship around him. "I knew there was a reason I never did that before," he joked.

"Still want to spar, Bardock?"

"If you want, I am up for it."

* * *

Toma flipped in the air, barely avoiding Borgos' foot. The giant man sailed by while Toma used the time to bait Borgos into another attack. Borgos smiled and jumped into the air, rushing straight towards Toma. Leading with his fist, Borgos aimed directly for his friend's head.

Toma ducked down, aiming for Borgos' gut with his fist. Time seemed to sit still as Toma reeled backwards. Borgos floated with his large foo where Toma used to be.

"Nicely done," Toma commented as he flipped up to his feet. The two immediately raced towards each other raising their powers while closing the distance. "My turn!"

"No!" Borgos shouted, stopping and hopping backwards. Toma raced forward, preparing to deliver a punch outside of Borgos' arms. The giant man jumped forward at the last instant, driving his foot into Toma's face. The latter Saiyan rolled with the blow and flipped backwards, driving his feet into Borgos' chin, knocking the big man into the air. Toma finished his flip and pushed himself into the air with all four limbs.

Borgos floated backwards, raising his arms to block. Toma slammed his head into Borgos' arms, and his hand into Borgos' midsection, knocking the big man into the ceiling while knocking himself into a daze. The entire ship rocked as Borgos hit the hull.

"Guys that's enough." Chuu's voice came through the speakers.

"I guess so," Toma said, falling to his knees and losing consciousness.

"That means I win," Borgos said, landing on the ground and falling to his knees.

* * *

Bardock rushed forward, starting the match. Matra leapt sideways and then forward, hitting Bardock in the shoulder as she flipped backwards, landing acrobatically on her hands. Without stopping, Matra pushed off the ground and into the wall, using her legs as springs and diving forwards.

Bardock fell backwards and kicked upwards as Matra rushed overhead. The female Saiyan flew upward as Bardock nimbly rolled to his feet, avoiding the kick that Matra brought down. Spinning, Bardock knocked the feet out from Matra and used his momentum to right himself. Matra rolled backwards, stopping on her feet, but before she could balance, Bardock drove his fist into her cheek, knocking her backwards.

Matra stopped herself short, only to get kneed in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Bardock paused and hopped backwards, watching Matra. _Too hard!_ He admonished himself. Matra spit a tiny bit of blood and jumped backwards. Focusing she began to speed up her movements to her limit. She rushed and feigned an attack, dropping back only to rush in again.

Bardock watched intently, keeping an eye on her shoulders and hips. _That's where the attack is coming from_. He reminded himself. Without warning, Matra rushed forward without stopping and shoulder blocked Bardock, knocking his arm to the outside, leaving himself completely unprotected.

Matra immediately capitalized on his opening and launched a flurry of punches at him. Bardock rocked slightly, looking as though he were shivering as the amount of punches increased. After a second, Bardock slammed his hand into Matra's stomach, lifting her off of the ground. As she sucked in air, the warrior flipped forward, dropping his feet onto Matra's head, knocking her onto the ground.

Matra rolled over, coughing a bit as she focused her power. _Ok, get up._ She repeated to herself several times before she actually did. Bardock frowned for a minute then grabbed Matra's arm and pulled her to her feet. Coughing as she rose, she thanked him with a nod then stood up.

"You let yourself get knocked open," Matra commented.

"What makes you say that?" Bardock responded, smiling.

"It was a good idea. I thought I had you, but it's only because you wanted me to think that, right?"

"Use your own judgement,"

"Bardock you have to teach me to fight like that," Fasha said. Without replying, the man winked at Fasha and brushed the drooping hairs out of his face.

* * *

"Ok guys, we are docked. Our ripspace rift has closed so we are free to head over to the Harbinger," Chuu said. He climbed out of the main console and led the way to the air lock.

"Alright, finally," Toma commented. The three men left the supply ship and found their way to the Harbinger's bridge. Chloe greeted them and told the Saiyans to go to the supply room. Nodding, Toma and Borgos walked through the long hallway to the back of the ship where the rest of the warriors were.

"Borgos, Toma, nice to see you again," Matra said, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Ok, everyone we are at the crossroads," Bardock started. "We split up into four groups. I want you all to go with the person that is your polar opposite. Toma, you're with Toi, Matra with Borgos, Jubei and Jorbei, well since you won't be sticking it out you can go together."

"We are going to train for several months, we need to grow in power. Power in all of its forms. I mean mental power, physical power, and even spiritual power. This won't be easy, but coming through this will Defiantly close the gap between us and Kratos, let alone Frieza and Cooler and whoever else. We will be secluded from each other for most of the duration, maybe a few visits to get more supplies, but not much," Bardock finished.

"I can help with that," Toi said, speaking up. "We can reach each other via a mental link. The link is a place where we can go in our minds, all of us. Consider it a realm outside of normal perception."

"This sounds like it's going to be tough to master," Toma grunted.

"At first it will be, but if you go into a receptive state, I can broach the gap. We can use it at given points in time."

"What's a receptive state?" Borgos queried, looking tired.

"It's a state of mind, where all thoughts are allowed to pass, unblocked by mental shielding. It's simple to achieve as well. Simply start to focus on thoughts you push out of your mind, even far fetched ideas. After a few minutes of it, you lose awareness of your surroundings and gain focus of your mind,"

"It's untapped because the thoughts generally are scary, or disturbing. But when you map them out, you find the way into your own consciousness. When you are there, then I can contact you," Toi said, finishing.

"I will set the dates in the computer to send it to your scouters," Michuu said, standing in the doorway. Toi nodded, giving Michuu his queue to leave.

"Any problems with this setup?" Bardock asked, looking at each person in turn. When he received no complaints he went on, "Okay, I have one more thing. The fuel in this ship expends itself by burning away, when it does it gives the ship energy. But what's left is a hard, useless bit of carbon. Extremely dense carbon. Well, during the burn process, I put in several different molds, making us some training apparatuses. The carbon forms may be tight, but they will work for what we need. Wrist and ankle bands, each weighing several units. Even a sort of vest. This will work for speed training if you leave them on and don't take them off for extended periods."

"Leave them on even when you sleep, eat, bathe, whatever. Treat them like your body and in the end it will pay off. The hardened carbon will even work to stop a low powered ki attack, but don't rely on it," sighing, Bardock stopped. _They don't feel the gravity of this situation at all. It feels like they are just here because I want them to be. It's not serious enough for them. I'm going to have to reach up on my own. Then maybe they will see it. Damn it. Hopefully Kakarot will be ready for it. One year son, on year._ Snapping to attention, Bardock rose to his feet and walked to a port hole.

"Here. It's here," Bardock said to himself, "Chloe this is the planet."

"Bardock! That planet is huge and looks polar," was the response heard.

"I know it's this one. I need to go there."

"Okay, Bardock, get everyone out and you can leave."

"Roger," Bardock said, turning to his comrades. "This is where Fasha and I leave you. Our destination is this planet, and our training will be severe. I want you all to go into this expecting to pass my current level of power. All of you. This is where we prove that Saiyans will not be wiped out. We show the tyrants that we are worth more than they have, worth fighting for. Remember our home, what they did to us, our king and our country. Frieza owes us and his debt must be repaid!" Bardock cheered.

Walking to Toma, he extended his hand. Toma grabbed it and they shook hands. "Strength and honor," they said to each other. Bardock moved to Borgos repeating the handshake.

As he neared Matra, she shook his hand rapidly and hugged him, "Thanks for all you taught me, I promise I'll catch you," Bardock smiled and turned away from his crew.

As everyone filed out of the room, he repeated himself, "Strength and honor!" Borgos saluted as the door closed. Bardock sat at the controls and opened the supply room door. Sighing he left the Harbinger and headed for the blue giant. As he neared the planet, Bardock piloted the ship around the outside of the planet, aiming for the side facing the sun. After a few moments and the light side came into view.

"Oh my god," Fasha said, staring at the planet. Bardock followed suit and gaped. The giant blue sphere was now orange. Bardock adjusted the ship to avoid the small moon and kept staring at the planet, watching the orange clouds change at the sides to blue clouds.

"The temperature change from day and night is extreme. It's got to be a hundred degree difference," _I sure hope you were right,  
Kakarot._

_ A/N The next Chapter will deal with primarily Bardock/Fasha and their training.  
_


	15. Haunted by the past?

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Freezing wind blew ice particles and snow around below the glowing entity. The white heat coming from the metal shape made it hard to see with the white backdrop of the frozen waste. The wind swirled and scattered anything not heavy enough to stay on the ground. The rectangular object eventually made its way down, cooling off. Its color became clear, as well as details such as windows and even a door.

As the craft touched down, the snow melted and rose into the air as condensation only to freeze again seconds later. The visible door on the ship groaned, releasing more steam as it began to slowly lower. After a full second, the door touched the ground, showing a set of stairs on the back side. A figure appeared in the doorway and slowly descended, taking in his surroundings.

"Sure is desolate," the figure said, stepping off of the ship. As he did, snow crunched under his feet, compacting into even more dense snow. The bewildering hair on the man's head began to droop slightly, his breathing quickened unnoticeably. A moment later a figure followed him down the steps. As it touched the snow, the figure drooped, falling to her knees.

"Whoa! It's heavy," she managed, wheezing.

"That first step's a... um it's a big one," Bardock said, turning to face Fasha.

"That's one way to put it," Fasha replied, attempting to raise her head. Bardock extended his hand to her, helping Fasha to her feet. Muttering a thanks, she watched as Bardock walked forward, seemingly untroubled.

The Saiyan crunched through the snow for several feet before looking around. As he faced the ship and Fasha, a scream echoed through the area. Shocked, Bardock jumped backwards, facing the direction the sound came from. After a minute of staring, prepared for a fight, Bardock saw the horizon turn from white to blue to finally orange.

"What is that?" Fasha asked, sucking in air as she made it to Bardock.

"Sunrise I think," Bardock replied, watching the orange light creep closer. Seconds passed by before Bardock realized it wasn't creeping, but moving extremely fast. The planet was about twice the size of Vegeta, so of course things would seem slow at a giant size. Gaping, both of the Saiyans watched the line quickly approach.

"Bardock, it's getting warm. Really warm," Fasha noted.

Starting to sweat Bardock watched just beyond the line. Ice and snow melted nearly instantly, becoming vapor thick enough to cloud vision. "I can feel it too."

The small raise in the ground they were on slowly sunk as it seemed to melt beneath them. Bardock stepped backwards, in disbelief how fast the snow melted. Fasha followed his lead and quickly backed up. The line reached them, melting the snow around them instantly, causing them to fall backwards. As they lay there, the line of dawn passed, leaving them in daylight.

Without warning, Fasha jumped to her feet with a look of fear in her eyes. Bardock stared at her for a second before he realized the problem. _The air's so thick and hot, it makes it extremely hard to breathe. This test is more than strength or power or even intelligence. It's a test of our mettle._ He thought, quickening his breathing.

"Fasha. The air. It's thick. Breathe fast. Don't worry. You'll be. Ok." Bardock managed to say, exhaling deeply. Fasha nodded and calmed herself down, taking in bigger gulps. Bardock pulled himself to his feet, careful not to overdo it when he can't breathe properly. After standing for a few moments they started to walk again.

"Shelter?" asked Fasha. Bardock nodded, leading further into the blinding light.

* * *

"Ok Fasha, this cave will do," Bardock said, pointing at the narrow hole in the ground. Fasha stared questioningly at it.

"It's a hole," she said, looking at it.

"No, it's a cave, it's merely a vertical entrance. This is four hours from the ship, if we walk. In an emergency it should be no problem to get back to it," responded the man. The two Saiyans made their way into the cave, watching where they stepped. As they stepped around a puddle, Bardock stopped and drank deeply from it.

"Clean?" Bardock nodded, watching Fasha take a sip.

"I think this is far enough," the Saiyan man said. Fasha nodded and dropped her backpack heavily. The Saiyans searched their surroundings for the next hour, setting up sleeping areas and a bathing area in the pond.

"Bardock, how will we find the ship?" Fasha asked, leaning back and breathing deeply.

"Well, it isn't all that far away. When the time comes to leave, I don't think it will be too hard to find, but if it makes you feel better, tomorrow after we finish I'll go get it," Bardock replied, smiling.

* * *

Hours after finding their cave, the two Saiyans started their training. Running a short distance, Bardock jumped forward and flipped once before landing on his feet. Sweat dripped off his face as he slumped onto his knees. _Gotta get used to the environment._ He continued to tell himself that as he trained lightly, merely calisthenics it appeared to anyone watching.

Fasha jumped backwards, springing from her hands, but she couldn't keep her balance in the heavy gravity and fell to her hands and knees. Perspiration dripped from her face onto the ground, leaving moist circles before they evaporated. Sucking in a large amount of air, she sat down. Looking up at Bardock who had gotten back to his feet and continued to run and jump, acclimating himself quickly. Taking heart, Fasha followed suit.

Several hours were spent merely adjusting to the new situation. Night loomed, its shadow line clearly visible on the flat plains. Bardock wiped the sweat from his face and watched the line race forward as it did before. Gaping, the Saiyans saw ice form several yards behind the shadow line. The temperature dropped around them, fast enough for them both to shiver simultaneously.

"Fasha, get ready. Don't let the cold air shock you, it can be deadly," Bardock warned. Fasha nodded, and mentally braced herself. As she closed her eyes, another loud scream was heard in the distance. Bardock was already watching the direction he thought it came from. Staring, the two Saiyans didn't see anything or anyone but the white in the shadows near them.

As the line passed them, Bardock could instantly feel the temperature drop dozens of degrees. His unprotected flesh instantly began to hurt as ice began to form around them. Bardock stood in wonder as the wind that suddenly swooped in carried snow and ice particles. As they watched the snow move in, Fasha was taken by surprise as her skin began to bleed in tiny portions.

Bardock moved to her side and noticed he too was bleeding. As he stood confounded, he felt a sharp pain on his cheek as a cut appeared. Blood trickled down, freezing as it dripped off of the two. Bardock wiped his cheek on his arm and stepped backwards, pulling Fasha with him. Fasha shielded her face as she looked up at Bardock.

"Fasha! The ice in the wind. It's acting like little blades!" Bardock gasped. Fasha nodded and powered up, creating her aura. Bardock followed her and created his own. Instantly the buffeting stopped, the area around them cleared of the dangerous particles.

"Okay, for a little longer we'll train then we can eat," the male Saiyan said, wiping the blood from his arms with his armband. Fasha nodded and both Saiyans continued to exercise, oblivious to the raise in wind speed.

Another hour passed before the two were out of breath and fatigued. Fasha's aura began to fade as she sat down, puffing in and out, her breath clearly visible in the cold air. Bardock slipped on his final maneuver, cutting his hand on the ice. He looked at it and growled angrily. He walked over to Fasha and sat heavily beside her.

"We did good today. Very excellent start, if we keep this pace up, I have no doubt we can overcome our enemies," Bardock said, comforting Fasha.

"I know." was all Fasha said. She shivered for a second as she rubbed her arms.

"Let's go eat," grinned Bardock. As they stood up, another scream was heard. Fasha looked quickly then continued inside the cave. Bardock stared for a second longer before he decided to head in. As he took a step forward, he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. Shocked, he stood there listening. He quickly clicked on his scouter, turning around.

Bardock began to say something when the wind kicked up, knocking Bardock backwards. The Saiyan raised his arms to shield himself as the wind continued to increase. Bardock's aura flared behind him, forced out of the front by the extreme winds. Gasping, Bardock felt the ice begin to cut his skin again.

The scouter beeped several times before shattering. The last thing Bardock could read was the number five hundred thousand. Bardock froze, pupils shrinking at the shock. _Something is creating-_ was all he had time to think before a large ice sheet lifted from the ground in front of him and flew forward. Bardock moved in time, but the speed of the object increased. It hit the cave entrance and stopped.

Bardock turned to run into the cave but was knocked off of his feet by the wind. As he crawled forward, another gust tossed him into the air. The Saiyan powered himself up as best he could. The wind seemed to come from every direction, shrinking his aura and defeating his sense of direction. Bardock looked around for the cave, but the ice had camouflaged it too well.

The air seemed to pick up again, tearing at his flesh. His armor protected his vital organs, but his face was unshielded and he knew it. Bardock started to worry, he couldn't think of a way out of this.

* * *

Fasha had turned to see why Bardock stopped, walking back to the entrance of the cave when a large sheet of ice flew at her, knocking her unconscious. As she lay there, her mind drifted. She could clearly see Bardock floating in the air, more and more cuts appearing on his body. His armor had ice frozen to it, his boots as well. Bardock's arms and legs had numerous cuts, ranging in size from slivers to three inch slices.

Calling out to him, Fasha attempted to help him find his way back. Every time she shouted, Bardock's power drooped. After several seconds she began to fly towards him. As she reached him, her hand went through his chest. Again she grabbed for him, but the results didn't change.

* * *

"All of this to die because of a blizzard? No way will it end like this!" Bardock said, losing feeling in his fingers. Slowly he drifted to the ground, toes touching first. Bardock clenched his fists in anger and powered up once again. As he neared his limit, Bardock's mind began to fade. His vision blurred. Dropping to his knees, he shivered, staring at the ice below him.

"No. No. no. no. no. No! No! Not yet!" Bardock began. "There's too much left to do!" again, Bardock stood up, aura whipping around with the wind. Bardock could feel the ice cut into him, but it wouldn't stop him. As he reached for his scouter, he remembered it exploded at the source of the power. Thinking quickly, Bardock began to walk in a slowly expanding circle, searching out his base.

In the distance, a egg shaped rock lifted from the ground and floated on the wind. Bardock turned to see something looming in the distance. He identified it as a rock and continued to search. A second later, the rock surged through the air, narrowly avoiding him. Seconds later, another rock flew by. Bardock stared off in the direction they came from and paused as more and more rocks appeared, whipping through the air.

Bardock began to dodge the rocks, each one closer than the last. As they approached, the Saiyan began to ponder his bad luck when three rocks neared him in a tight space, keeping him from going through the middle or just around each one. Bardock raised his arm and fired a blast at the rocks, exploding the bottom one. Ducking through the space he created, Bardock looked up only to see dozens more rocks falling towards him.

"Is that it?" Bardock questioned the air. Moving his latent energy to his hands, He unleashed a salvo of energy attacks on the rocks, destroying several that threatened him. To his dismay, Bardock saw several of the fragments get pulled into the wind. As he drew upon more of his powers, the Saiyan felt the rocks cut through his armor and create small cuts in his chest. Grunting, Bardock powered up as far as he could, maintaining all of his power.

The rocks continued to rain around him, deflecting off Bardock's aura. He could feel his cuts weep blood as his power began to dwindle. _No good. Fasha, where are you?_ Bardock fell to his knees, keeping his aura in place. Slowly, his extremities numbed. His body stopped fighting, the fatigue he shook moments ago was back, bringing him down.

_So drowsy. It's not as bad as I thought. No pain. Hm. _Bardock's head slowly lowered until it was on the ground. Bardock began to drift away in his awkward position. He smiled a final time before he closed his eyes. Two faces drifted in his mind. Fasha and Kakarot.

* * *

"So that's your limit? Hmph. Useless," a voice said from the darkness. Bardock raised his head from the ground. He looked around, looking for the voice. _My cuts? I'm okay?_

"Okay? Ha, no you are not okay. You stand for so much, but when there's pressure you just up and die. I'd say that's pretty not okay," the voice said. Bardock peered through the darkness, picking himself up.

"Who's there?" the Saiyan asked the darkness.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing is important if you can't even reach your goals. You want to save the universe, at least you claim you do. Avenge the Saiyans? Hardly, although it is a shame their greatness ends with you," the voice replied.

"What do you know of it?" Bardock countered. "The pressure, the pain of it. Doing what's right isn't easy!"

"You put far too much value on little things,"

"Life is not a little thing!"

"Of course it is. The fight is what's important, you used to know that. Bardock, last of the Saiyans, tell me what happens when a person dies?"

"What's this?" the Saiyan looked surprised. "They go to spirit world of course."

"Is it unhappy there, do you think?"

"No, probably not. But that's besides the point,"

"Then tell me, fool, what is the point?"

"To protect life, serve justice!"

"Ha! Justice you say. Why is your law correct? Who said you could judge people? In the universe you are one and only one. Your justice is yours and yours alone. If you put your justice on others, are you better than those you defeat?" the voice said evenly.

"Why shouldn't my justice be as powerful as another's?"

"Why should it? What makes you better than others?"

"I am not better,"

"You aren't even making sense. If you judge someone then you're saying you're better than them. But if you're not better then how can you judge?" Bardock stood there thinking on the question. Before he could answer, the voice went on "None of it is important. Only the fight is,"

"The fight is more important than life even? The fight that may drag over and kill others, causing pain! If the leader of the enemy is served justice, all other fighting will stop!"

"Wrong. There will always be fighting, always. You're fighting within yourself right now. A choice is a fight in some matter, and whatever is strongest always wins," the voice said.

"Barbaric. There is more to life than strength and fighting!"

"Is there? If you fight justly, then isn't your sense of justice stronger than your other senses? If you fight for vengeance, then isn't your anger the strongest? You fight your enemy, he is stronger, he will win. Your intelligence matters of course, but it's different,"

"How so?"

"It's all in the category of willpower. The strongest willpower will win. There is no doubt,"

"No, that's contradictory of what you just said!"

"Is it? No, Bardock. Think about it. If your enemy kills you, it's because you didn't have the will to be as strong as him. Your will affects the now and the future, remember that Bardock," the voice finished.

"Who are you?" Bardock asked.

"The question is, who are you?"

"I am among the last of the Saiyan. I am Bardock!"

"Bardock, just consider me your guardian angel," the voice said from the darkness. Bardock stepped backwards as he heard footsteps echo. The echo sounded as though it were on concrete inside a large building. Bardock looked at the snow beneath his feet and began to think of the reasons when a figure appeared in front of him. Bardock looked up at the man and froze in his place.

Standing there was a broad man, muscles rippling, aura around him. Even though Bardock couldn't feel anything, he was sure this man was incredibly powerful. It wasn't his features that shocked Bardock, it was the man's face. _Me? It was me?_

"No. I am not you, it's just coincidence that we look alike," the man said. Bardock studied his face, noting the numerous scars. Bardock's own scar didn't match any on the man's face. The man's armor resembled the oldest Saiyan armor Bardock could remember.

"Bardock, remember what I've said. Only the fight is important. Lives end, people die, but it is never truly the end for them. Hardly a judgement to kill those not wicked. Judge only the truly wicked, as their death will be far more like a punishment. Hell is far worse than the spirit world. Should you decide not to kill, it doesn't matter, you won the battle of wills and defeated your enemy's pride."

"Are you saying all emotions should be avoided?"

"Of course not! But when you are on the field of battle, or even a training ground, there should be only the fight on your mind. Pain and death is the price of this event and everyone pays, but it is worth it, always. The fight is what makes you yourself. There is nothing better than winning and losing is still better than not fighting,"

"What about Fasha?" Bardock asked, thinking of his love.

"Love is an emotion and it is good. There is always a place for love, even with a Saiyan. Remember, the field of battle is no place for it, as its poisons will forever destroy love. Bardock, it's time."

"For what?"

"To shatter the barrier beyond you and your power. Don't let your emotions go to waste. They can be a great tool, as well as your imagination. For example picture a loved one being killed by your enemy. You have a great thing to work with as your anger fuels your power, your will to beat them has grown even stronger and you are more able to do it."

"Anger is the key?"

"If it is your strongest emotion, then yes. We've strayed for long enough. Don't let your body die. Fasha would die too and your rebellion would end on this pathetic planet." Bardock's pupils shrank as he began to see what could begin to unfold.

* * *

Fasha woke up an hour after being knocked out. Tears were streaming down her face as she stood up. Confused, she wiped her face and looked at the blocked opening in the door. As she reached for it her dream suddenly flooded back into her mind. After going through it a second time, seeing Bardock's prone body laying in the snow, the tears flowed freely down her face.

"No!" screamed Fasha, her aura erupting around her. The ice on the surface began to vibrate as her power shot upwards. Snow that rested on top of the cave began to melt and evaporate. Fasha reached forward and shattered the ice block stopping her escape.

Bursting out, Fasha raced for Bardock. As she stepped on the ground outside the cave, Fasha saw Bardock's armor sticking out of the snow. Stopping where she was her breathing became shallow.

"No. No. Bardock. No. No! No!" Fasha began to shout. "Bardock? Bardock! Bardock!" she continued saying his name as she began to dig Bardock out. After a second, Fasha realized a layer of ice formed around Bardock. Fasha began to hit the ice, tears streaming down her face.

Seconds later, Fasha cried, leaning against the frozen Saiyan. Fasha had her against it, preparing to say goodbye when she felt something. Fasha stood up, looking down at the ice when she saw it. The snow was moving slightly. As she stared, the snow began to lift up around Bardock.

"What?" Fasha asked, stepping backwards. The snow continued to raise, some of it melting as it drifted. The ice barrier began to crack in random places as stress was forced against the inside of it. Fasha could feel all the hair on her body stand up. She saw snow stop falling in an area around them.

The ground began to rumble, shattering the ice that froze to it. The area warmed up a bit, incidentally causing Fasha to shiver. The rumbling picked up and continued to increase for several seconds. Fasha looked back at the ice form of her love and gaped. Bardock's barrier burst outward, causing the snow withing one hundred feet to suddenly vanish. Fasha shielded her eyes as she could feel power radiating from in front of her.

Bardock exploded in energy, standing up and raising his hands towards the heavens. His aura was flailing about wildly, wider than it had ever been. The tip of it lashed out violently, striking the ground and leaving a small crater. Fasha stepped backwards, watching Bardock intently. The man faced away from Fasha, arms lowered to his sides. His chest sticking out slightly. Power, something the Saiyans had never felt, radiated through Fasha, causing her to blink several times.

"B..Bardock?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry to worry you," Bardock replied, looking into the distance, a hard look on his face. His white aura waved around, like a beast in a trap. Bardock turned towards Fasha and smiled a wide smile. When he did, his aura dissipated, vanishing upwards leaving only the warmth as a legacy. "Fasha, I could feel your power."

Blushing, Fasha looked him in the face. "When I thought I lost you, I lost control. This image of you dead and frozen was stuck in my mind."

"A tool," Bardock said quietly "let's eat."

* * *

"Sire, we have dispatched three squads after the anomaly," said a small man in front of a stained desk. He turned and faced Cooler who sat behind him on a floating chair.

"Excellent. If we find those Saiyans, let me know immediately. I will personally deal with them."


	16. Core of Fasha's Spirit

I do not own DBZ

A/N: This chapter will be slightly different than the preivious ones. The overall flow is not standard, but I think it works well.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Time darted forward on the frozen burning orb. Freezing winds had sculpted rocks around the cave where two bodies resided. The two figures that stayed later and later, the cave empty for longer spans every day. Every day for thirty days, the two had always come back, sleeping for a short amount of time before eating and drinking from the sitting water.

The Saiyans had returned to the ship one time for supplies and to make sure the ship was still intact. When they left the ship, it was covered in a thick tarp with a large pole extending from the top.

"Well, we should be okay until we need more supplies. What we have should last at least two months, no?" Bardock asked, tossing a box into the air.

"Hopefully, with the way you eat I'd say our chances our slim," Fasha joked. Bardock sighed, catching the box in one hand, scratching the back of his head with the other.

"This past month hasn't been intense enough I think. Well, except for the first day, but after that-" Bardock stopped, taking in a deep breath. "It's been boring actually. I don't feel any stronger, the only plus is our ability to move around freely here."

"That's not nothing," Fasha reminded.

"No, it's not. But it's not a lot either. I think we need to test out what we can really do, see what we need to improve on."

"Hm, what are you thinking?" Bardock slowed, walking to Fasha's side.

"Now that we are in a place where we can raise our power levels freely, I think we should do just that. The whole point was to reach a new level, not learn to breath thicker air or whatever we have done so far,"

"What would raising our powers do?"

"We can know just where we stand. Consider that Frieza's full power has never been recorded, no instruments go that high. We have a starting point." This time Fasha slowed, turning to Bardock.

"You want us to, um, not be able to scan ourselves anymore?"

"Precisely! Our scouters have a limit of detection, but if we find out where they stop functioning we have a start, and that is much better than random power jumps," Bardock finished, concentrating on the box in his hand.

"How can we gain that kind of power?"

"Well, instead of just training at a minimum power level, we do it at full power for as long as possible. Our training may only be a few hours long, but think of it like condensed training," the man said, ducking into their temporary home. Fasha quickly followed, making sure the box in her hand didn't break on the ceiling.

"How is that better? How can that raise power more than an all day training session?"

"Fasha, I'm not saying we simply exercise. I'm thinking of sparring. Our Saiyan heritage makes it ideal. Think about it, after every battle we grow stronger. If we fight at full power, we are battling to our best ability, then we are peaking out. Every time we reach our peak, we know just what to do to pass that limit."

"I'm not getting it, sparring has never been a key to gaining power,"

"Correct, but sparring doesn't mean going all out. This is our new training for now, we bring all we can to the fight, and it sharpens us. At the very least, we recover from the fights stronger and we have just that much more experience." Bardock finished. Fasha sighed deeply, looking around for a moment.

"I can't fight on your level, Bardock," Fasha guiltily said.

"Fasha, I need you to. I'll limit myself until you think your up to it," Bardock rested his hand on Fasha's shoulder. "Together we can do this."

"Ok, start early next week, okay?"

"Alright, when you're ready."

* * *

_Fasha we have to do better! Bardock can't have a weakling with him! You will hold him back if you don't gain strength._ Fasha's mind raced as she continued to avoid ice shards that plummeted downward. Every few seconds when the ice would slow, Fasha fired a blast into the planet, sending more ice and frozen ground into the air. 

Fasha jumped side to side, watching the jagged objects rain down. Every nick or cut on her body was a failure. Each time she failed her mind continued to doubt herself. Fasha stepped backwards, avoiding the last few shards of her last salvo before powering up more energy. Wiping the sweat from her forehead, Fasha fired several small blasts into the ground, sending up more shards then she had tried yet.

For several seconds, Fasha avoided everything. After a few seconds at top speed, the Saiyan female felt fatigue arrive. Every bound slowed her by hair's widths. In her frenzy, Fasha realized a cut appeared along her face. Wincing she continued to dodge, leaving several fabrics behind. Fasha jumped forward, avoiding a large volley, but failed to move her legs forward fast enough.

Fasha cried out as several spikes embedded themselves in her legs, toppling her. The Saiyan lay on her back, staring at the hundreds of needle like icicles closing the distance. _Bardock!_

* * *

Bardock lifted a boulder from the ground and threw it into the air. After a moment he jumped after the chunk of earth. As the Saiyan landed on it, he slammed his hand downward, shattering the boulder into four equal parts. Bounding from the falling part, Bardock rushed towards a distant piece. 

As the Saiyan stopped just before the rock, he instantly began to pummel the fragment. The rock exploded into dozens of smaller ones, seemingly floating in mid air. Bardock flipped backwards in the air, swiping his foot through the rocks vertically, destroying a straight path. As Bardock righted himself, he shot his foot to the side, slicing through the rocks horizontally. Satisfied, Bardock rushed to the next boulder fourth.

As Bardock reached the rock, he could feel something. It felt as though it was on the back of his mind, just a noise, or maybe a thought. Turning, the Saiyan saw a bright light in the distant appear and disappear within a second. _Fasha must have a new technique I'll have to watch out for._ The man thought, smirking to himself.

* * *

_Get up, Fasha. We aren't done yet. There's still much to do today.__If we still have energy to save ourselves we aren't done. _A familiar voice buzzed in Fasha's mind. Rolling to her side, Fasha could feel the hundreds of tiny cuts all over her body. As the Saiyan pushed herself to her hands and knees, she felt four twinges of pain on the back of her legs. Fasha turned and saw four fragments of the ground sticking out of her legs. Wincing, she pulled the shards free and tossed them away. _Big deal. That would be more lenient than Frieza would let you off._

"Bardock, I hope you know what kind of power we're going up against," Fasha thought out loud. "I know I do,"

_Not the time for that Fasha. The past is stuck there, in your memories. Don't let them out and they can't hurt you._

"But Father was killed by Frieza!"

_It's only a memory._

"That doesn't mean it didn't happen! Father was strong!"

_Yes, I know full well. You loved him. Bardock's strong and you love him. Trust him._

"Frieza is a demon! Father was too strong to lose and he still did!"

_Demon or no he has a limit. We are not giving up now. Father would not allow it, and neither will Bardock! If you love Bardock you will strive to avenge Father._

"Father. Frieza you killed my father. Frieza. You killed my mother."

* * *

"Lord Frieza! That's not acceptable!" a man shouted, his red cape following slowly behind him. 

"Oh? I don't think a powerless figurehead can even begin telling me what I can and cannot do," Frieza replied, malice dripping from his words.

"You cannot destroy a colony just because they don't meet your quota! My whole family lives there," the man continued.

"Get to the part where I care."

"How dare you!" the man shouted, turning away quickly.

"Omash!" Frieza called after the man.

"What?" the man said turning.

"Don't think you will be let off the hook for that," Frieza grinned evilly.

* * *

_Fasha get up right now._ A voice buzzed again. Fasha slowly climbed to her feet, arms limply hanging at her sides. _You know what to do._ Fasha nodded, walking over to a thick box and pulling out four black objects. After a moment of rest, Fasha put on the wrist and ankle weights. She reached into the box again and pulled out a black vest. Raising it slowly with all her might, the Saiyan put the weighted vest on as well, drooping forward. 

_This weight, it's nice._ The voice said again. Fasha huffed, smiling. After a few seconds of mental preparation, Fasha powered up to her maximum, allowing her to stand straight up. Pointing her hand downward, she gulped.

* * *

"Fasha! Get into the ship!" Omash shouted through the smoke and falling debris. Fasha was crying in the corner, her pig tails drooping down. 

"Matsum! Get Fasha to the ship!" Omash shouted at a blonde woman who was looking fearful.

"Fasha, come with mommy," the blonde woman gently called. Fasha got up on unsteady legs, walking by the tables and chairs in the room, all of which were taller than she was. Matsum quickly picked up Fasha and headed out the back of the room. Fasha looked over her mom's shoulder as Omash smiled at her.

"Dada!" Fasha cried out as they slowly went out the back of the building. Fasha watched her dad take off his cape and step into a fighting stance. Through the smoke and haze, Fasha saw a figure with two horns appear.

"Frieza! You will pay for this!" Omash shouted, running forward. Matsum stepped down several stairs, obstructing Fasha's vision of her father. The two women continued around, dodging burning debris and falling buildings. Matsum ran up to their royal ship, opening the doors as fast as she could.

Matsum carried Fasha to a chair and buckled her in. The woman leaned down and kissed her daughter's cheek before heading to the console a few feet away. While the woman punched in codes for a local planet, a bang sounded several hundred feet away. Fasha looked out the window of the craft and saw a pillar of smoke rising out of the royal mansion.

"Omash," Matsum sobbed quietly.

"Where's dada?" Fasha squeaked.

"He can't come this time sweety. He said he wants you to be strong for him. He...he loves you Fasha. I love you too," Matsum said as cheerily as she could. Without warning, the nearest wall to the ship exploded with a figure flying through it. "Omash!" Matsum said, engaging the auto pilot.

"Mommy?" Fasha asked as Matsum rushed by.

"I'll be right back sweety." Matsum closed the door behind her, wiping the tear from her cheek as she stepped off of the ramp. Fasha stared out the window as what she knew to be her father stand up shakily.

"I'm impressed," Frieza said from behind the smoke, his outline visible.

"You bastard," Omash said, blood dripping from his mouth.

"I won't forgive you!" Matsum shouted, running forward. As she neared Frieza, the changeling merely slapped her away, sending Matsum tumbling. Omash growled, powering up an energy orb in his hand.

"Do you intend to stop me? Omash, you are a fool. I give you power and you tell me what I can't do?" Frieza condescended.

"I'll give everything to stop you!" Omash shouted as he threw the energy orb at Frieza. Frieza began laughing, catching the orb in his hand. Laughing even louder, Frieza forced his own energy into the orb, causing it to triple in size instantly. Frieza shifted his arm to the side slightly, pointing at the nearby ship.

"No!" Omash shouted, dashing forward.

* * *

Fasha fell to the ground, sweat dripping from her face. Every muscle in her body ached. Her hair lay flat against her head. Fasha rolled as best she could to her side, groaning as she sat up. It felt like every inch of exposed flesh had a cut on it, especially her shoulders. Sitting up, Fasha's mind raced. 

"Is that enough?" she asked herself after several minutes.

_Not if you can afford to ask questions. _

"Bardock, I do this for you," Fasha said, standing up as best she could. Her legs shook horribly and it took all of her concentration to keep her hands raised. Fasha sprinted up to a large rock, she guessed to be four times her height. When she got to it, Fasha got to her knees and grabbed at the base of the rock.

_No good, Fasha. Thirty seconds at full power is enough for what we are doing. I know we have energy somewhere around here. _Nodding, Fasha powered up, her aura appearing around her. Before long, the aura began to fade, flashing as it did. _Now!_ Fasha used all of her might and flung the rock into the air. Waiting a moment for it to reach full height, Fasha focused her energy.

Fasha crouched low, and jumped upward with all of her power, closing the distance on the rock. The rock hit its apex and began to fall, picking up speed. Fasha closed her eyes and drove her fist forward, slamming into the rock with all of her being. Her mind cleared at the moment of impact. Her thoughts slowing and stopping as her body fell from the sky. Fasha opened her eyes, smiling. The rock had exploded into thousands of pieces, meaning Fasha had finished for the day.

* * *

"No!" Omash shouted, sprinting towards Frieza and the large attack pointed at his daughter. Fasha stood in the doorway of the ship, seatbelt straps hanging off her uselessly. In that second, Matsum appeared in front of the energy attack. Everything seemed to stand still for an eternity. 

Fasha tried to move in that eternity, but felt as though she was tied down. Omash gasped, whispering a very rushed prayer. Frieza gulped as the blonde woman suddenly appeared, arms in front of her. As eons seemed to pass, a bright light emerged from Matsum's hands. Frieza's energy attack left his hands, mere inches from Matsum.

"Die!" Matsum shouted, firing all over her power into the orb in front of her. The resulting explosion was so bright that Omash fell to his knees, both arms blocking his face. The Saiyan man's armor slowly deteriorated as the wave of energy ripped at him. Fasha was ripped off of the ramp of the ship, sent tumbling into the air.

The next thing Fasha knew was that she was in a boy's arms, standing behind her father. Omash looked at the person holding her and nodded. Whoever saved her nodded back and headed inside the ship.

"Let's go some place safe," the boy said, setting her down in a chair and launching the ship. Fasha looked out the window and saw Frieza standing there, a look of astonishment on his face. Blood flowed freely from nearly his entire front side. In the air around Frieza was a piece of black cloth. A black kimono's belt.

"Mommy," Fasha said, tears streaming down her face. Omash smiled at the ship as it lifted off. When the ship was safely away, Omash rushed forward, his scream still lodged in Fasha's mind.

* * *

Fasha fell from the exploded rocks extremely fast. Her weighted body felt unstoppable to her own powers. Tears flowed freely off of her face, dangling in the air just above her body. Fasha closed her eyes, feeling the searing energy of her mother's attack, the terror of the moment. Everything was far beyond a four year old's range, and she hated every single second of it. 

_Father died so you might live. Mother sacrificed herself so you can survive. They died like true warriors, in defense of someone. You are dying in defense of what? A thought? Dream? Love? It's all fleeting,, in your mind Fasha. You don't even know why you're dying. You are a warrior, and the only way a warrior can die is to fall in battle. In defense of someone or something. Be it ego or love, it's still a battle of defense. That is the only reason to fight. But if you die now, it will not be a warrior's death. It is just suicide._

"Ha, I don't plan on dying," Fasha said to herself resolutely.

_Often times plans are laid to waste by necessity. Is your death here necessary? No. It's not even allowed. Not yet._ Fasha passed out with that thought running through her head. Her unconscious body giving up the will to stop herself. _No! _Fasha's mind fought to wake up.

Without warning, Fasha was pulled away from the ground and into the air. _What? We didn't slam into the ground?_ Her mind trying to figure out the impossible. Still unconscious, her mind felt freely for energy. She replayed the fall once before her conscious mind took hold again.

"Bardock?"

"Let's go some place safe."

* * *

Fasha sat bolted upright. Looking around for an instant, her body suddenly reminded her of its existence. 

"Fasha, don't be so hasty, you'll open your wounds."

Fasha coughed, looking around the dim settings. "Bardock?"

The voice answered immediately, "Yes?"

"Are we back at the cave?"

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you're okay."

"Ha, yeah. I overdid it," Fasha said, stretching her arms delicately. "Yesterday was a busy day, huh?" Bardock looked over at her, concern written across his face. "What?"

"Fasha, you were out for three days," Bardock said, crossing his arms.

"Really? I really overdid it."

"What exactly were you doing?"

"Training, to the extreme, like you wanted." _To reach your level._

"That's not what I meant. Killing yourself is probably the worst thing ever. If I hadn't got this sudden feeling, You would have died," Bardock said, a gloomy look on his face.

"What's important is I made it. And I'm stronger for it, no?"

"Yeah, you WILL be, but you aren't yet. You used up some of your life force." Fasha sat, unable to respond. "Spirit world would have mourned, even if they were getting such a wonderful person." Bardock walked up to Fasha and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep now."

* * *

_I could feel Fasha then. Her pain, her thoughts. All of it. The urgency is what really hit me. It was so overwhelming, I practically moved automatically._ Bardock thought, leaning against the wall, staring into the darkness. 

"Fasha," Bardock sighed. "Don't kill yourself on my account." _I guess I have no choice. I have to hide my true power for a while more._


	17. New Discoveries

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

Parched orange ground reverberated as several loud booms echoed off of the large rock formation. The booms occurred faster and faster until a figure came into view. Bardock tumbled through the air, landing on the ground with a thud and slamming his hand downward, sending himself rocketing upward. As he reached the peak of his bound, Bardock punched and kicked in a sequence, following the same pattern as the last dozen times.

As Bardock began to drift downward he righted himself, gently landing on his feet. Sweat glistened on his skin, dripping off into the ground that greedily swallowed up any liquid. Bardock sighed in relief as he slipped off his arm weights, letting them fall heavily to the ground. As Bardock let the vest slide down his arms, he realized he'd been training for longer than he meant to. The cold air came racing in, threatening to send the Saiyan into shock.

_It's been a week since Fasha nearly killed herself. _The man thought. _She's probably better now, but still. _Bardock shook his head. _No, she's a warrior too. She can fight with the best of them._ Smirking, Bardock picked up all his weights and walked towards the cave. As he entered, Fasha sat up from against the wall.

"You ready?" Bardock asked as he walked in.

"Finally some action!" Fasha replied. Bardock walked past her and set his weights down a short ways into the cave. He cupped his hands and drank deeply from the pool of water. Fasha looked on eagerly. "When do we start?"

Bardock splashed water onto his face before turning towards Fasha, "Now is good," the man said before wiping his face.

"But you were just training."

"It was just a warmup," Bardock responded firmly. _We should be even after that. _"Let's go." The two Saiyans exited the cave, walking a short distance apart. As the cave left visible sight, the two waited for the temperature to reach its coldest.

"Shouldn't be too much longer now," Bardock said. Fasha nodded, squinting in the direction the wind came from. _This is it Fasha! Time to show Bardock that we are here to fight. For father!_ Fasha thought, facing away from Bardock.

"Fasha let's do it!" Bardock said, raising his power level to its limits. Energy rotated around the duo, forcing the air against the wind and eventually backwards. The ground rumbled and loose rocks near Bardock raised into the air. The air itself became hazy and thick before turning back to normal. Fasha spun around, her aura wildly dancing about.

With a growl, Fasha brought all her power out, having similar effects as Bardock's power up. Fasha's white aura raced wildly, moving faster in more random directions while Bardock's was stable. In a quiet voice Fasha mumbled, "You need more power,"

Bardock saw Fasha's mouth move but didn't hear anything. Shrugging, the Saiyan kicked off of the ground flying at Fasha at full speed. Fasha smirked, spinning to the side and swinging her outside arm at Bardock. Bardock ducked his head and pushed Fasha in the stomach, knocking her off balance. As she fell, Bardock brought his knee up towards her face. Fasha pushed with both hands on his knee, sending her into the air and slowing Bardock down by a step.

Fasha slammed her foot down, aiming at Bardock's head. The male Saiyan blocked her kick with his right arm and grabbed her leg that rested upon it. Jumping upward, Bardock brought Fasha above himself and slammed downward. Fasha powered up an energy blast and fired at Bardock the second she flew past his face.

Fasha slammed into the ground, looking up at Bardock. The man had his head angled weird and his cheek was burnt a bit, but he seemed to be okay. Fasha pulled herself out of the rocks, smiling as she did so. Bardock smirked as he grabbed Fasha's head before she was finished standing and threw her behind himself. Fasha flipped around only to have Bardock right in front of her. Pushing herself backwards, Fasha fired a small blast at Bardock.

"Ha, that's it, Fasha?" Bardock said, catching the orb. "Not good enough!" the man said racing forward. Fasha raised her arm to block, causing Bardock to grab her arm and throw the energy ball at her exposed midsection.

Bardock landed a few paces away, hands at his sides. Fasha appeared in the dust just as Bardock finished powering up his attack. Fasha paused as she saw Bardock's hands glowing. The Saiyan smirked at her before throwing an energy wave at her. Fasha raised up both of her arms and took the blast. While she was forced back, Fasha angled herself so the wave slid off of her arm and away. As the wave left, it knocked her off balance, leaving an opening that Bardock couldn't miss.

Bardock threw his second energy wave at Fasha, which she half blocked. The arm closest to Bardock was raised in an effort to stop the attack. Fasha grunted with effort, trying to regain her balance while still stopping the attack. After several seconds she managed to put her other hand on the wave and force the attack to pass over her head. Fasha looked at where Bardock was and gaped.

"It's over," Bardock said from right next to Fasha. Fasha turned her head slowly to see Bardock standing there with his cupped hands right next to herself. Fasha was about to say something when a quick flash of energy knocked her away. Bardock ran towards Fasha, wincing every time she tumbled on the ground.

Bardock ran past Fasha and scooped her up as she rolled to him. The man picked her up and gently carried her towards the cave. _Wasn't much of a training experience._ _Soon she will be closer to my level. _Bardock thought, walking towards their temporary home.

"Bardock, I can still fight. I'm okay." Fasha said strongly.

"Is that a fact?" the Bardock said, setting her down.

"Yeah, it can't end yet," Fasha said, managing a smile.

"Alright, I suppose we can go a while more. Loser makes dinner," Bardock smirked hopping backwards. Fasha rolled onto her feet. _That was horrible Fasha! We can do so much better._ Fasha dashed forward, throwing a punch towards Bardock, who dodged the attack and pushed Fasha's arm to the side, knocking her off balance again. Fasha growled and spun with her momentum, bringing her foot up into Bardock's face.

Bardock recoiled, stepping backwards. Fasha shot her foot out at Bardock's knee, in an attempt to trip him. The Saiyan jumped over Fasha's foot, landing perfectly in balance. Fasha spun herself and continued her kick, this time aiming at Bardock's midsection. Bardock ducked under the leg and moved in on Fasha as her back was facing him. Bardock grabbed Fasha from behind and flipped into the air, bringing Fasha's face close to the ground, but at the last minute he jumped, flipping quicker than Fasha could keep up with.

As Bardock's feet hit the ground, he released Fasha, sending her disoriented into the air. Bardock watched momentarily as Fasha spun awkwardly through the air. After a second, Bardock raced into the air, passing Fasha along the way. As he reached his destination, Bardock fired a blast downward, knocking Fasha out of her spin. Fasha turned, holding the energy that forced her downward and pushed it away. As the beam flew by, it slammed into the ground immediately after leaving Fasha's hands.

Fasha slammed into the ground, creating an indentation. Bardock landed nearby, concern on his face as the ground erupted in white light. Fasha stood up, energy exploding outward causing Bardock to cover his face, blocking out the light. Fasha scowled as she ran forward. Bardock lowered his arms in time for Fasha's fist to slam into his face.

Bardock tumbled away, righting himself on a rock he passed by. Grinning, the man charged forward, meeting Fasha's hand before it could reach him. Bardock held onto Fasha's fist using it as leverage as he moved Fasha to the side, messing up her balance yet again. Fasha yanked her fist free but lost her footing and fell backwards. Bardock kicked her in the side sending her flying away. Fasha fired a blast as she rocketed away, watching the blast intently.

The Saiyan slapped the attack away as he bounded into the after Fasha. Bardock led with his left hand, grabbing Fasha's arm. Fasha struggled to break free, but Bardock slipped his arms under her own and locked her arms in place, uncomfortably high. Fasha growled, straining against Bardock's muscular arms. Bardock raised his power level, topping Fasha's by a large amount.

Fasha struggled for a second before acting complacent. Bardock's grip didn't lessen at all for several seconds. Bardock sighed, spinning Fasha backwards over his head. He repeated this action several times, feeling Fasha begin to struggle again. Bardock spun faster preparing to throw Fasha to the ground again. The instant his arms loosened, Fasha moved of her own accord, spinning towards Bardock. Fasha's leading arm moved Bardock's arm out of the way while her trailing arm punched Bardock in the face.

Bardock tilted his head, causing Fasha's fist to slide off, leaving a slight mark. Bardock brought both of his hands down on Fasha's back, knocking her downwards. The Saiyan instantly burst forward touching the ground before Fasha. Bardock planted his hands on the ground, using his momentum to kick Fasha before she recovered. Fasha coughed as the kick caught her unaware, tumbling through the air. Bardock flipped forward onto his feet, crouching low before rushing forward again.

_He's taking this seriously. _Fasha thought as she fought to find her bearings. Hearing Bardock rush forward, Fasha prepared an attack, gathering energy as she flipped about. She smirked as the man neared.

"Got you!" Fasha shouted as she faced Bardock, energy prepared in her hands. Bardock stopped dead, pupils contracting. Fasha grinned as she shot, everything still for a moment.

"That was good," Bardock said from behind her. This time Fasha froze, floating in shock. _She's getting better. _Bardock went through the last second in his mind. He approached Fasha running, an attack process in his mind when Fasha's energy appeared. He stopped only for a second, just long enough for the look of shock to sink into Fasha's mind before she fired. At that exact second Bardock dashed sideways, leaving an after-image. Fasha fired in hopes of stopping the fight of her own accord.

Fasha slowly turned towards Bardock, fear was the only thing her body language spoke. Before she finished turning, Bardock fired a small blast, knocking her out of the air and sending her sliding across the ground. Fasha rolled over, pushing herself up. The woman stood shakily, panting as fresh cuts bled into older ones. Her mind raced wildly, trying to understand what had happened.

"Fast. You're so fast," Fasha said in a quiet voice. Bardock looked on questioningly.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Let's end this for the day," she said barely loud enough for Bardock to hear.

"Not so quietly! I can't have a fight this real end so mundanely!" Bardock said, jumping into the air. The Saiyan brought all his power out, surrounding him in a massive aura that flickered around wildly. Slowly his aura came closer, becoming a dense orb that circled Bardock. The aura's waves flowed in random directions, every wave bringing a shift in wind. Fasha watched in awe as Bardock put his hands to his right side, energy appearing in his hands. The air in the area seemed to grow heavy, Fasha could barely stand it was so intense.

"Come Fasha! Let's end this fight," Bardock said, a grin written on his face.

"You asked for it!" Fasha countered, raising her arms in front of her. Slowly energy swirled into her hands, creating a ball of condensed energy that slowly spun. Fasha concentrated, bringing the rest of her energy outward, flowing into her palms. Bardock watched, keeping his pulsing energy contained. Fasha's arms began to tremble, power leaving them, exposing her arms to Bardock's high level of energy, the weight of which pressed down ever more.

_Good, she's gotten serious as well._ Bardock thought, smiling.

_This isn't enough for him? My best effort doesn't even make him nervous? _Fasha thought, a scowl weaving its way across her face. Fasha stabilized her arms, concentrating on this final moment so hard all other thoughts left her. Fasha fired her beam, causing the ground around her to shatter, sinking her into a crater. Holding the attack on course, she aimed directly at Bardock's aura.

Bardock's energy began to swirly in his hands, beams of light shooting outward. With a quick movement, Bardock slammed his hands forward, firing his beam outward. Bardock's aura slowly shifted, its waves now flowing towards the Saiyan's hands from every direction. Every wave seemed to join the beam and flood outward. Bardock steadily fired straight at Fasha's beam.

After a moment of traveling, the beams met in the center of the two Saiyans. Fasha's grey beam and Bardock's white beam slammed into each other with enough force to cause the ground and raised up rocks to explode around them. For a moment, the two beams seemed even, until the waves riding down Bardock's beam reached the tip. Every time a wave approached, Bardock's beam seemed to gain strength. Seconds into the clash, Bardock's beam had smashed through nearly all of Fasha's beam, picking up speed rather than slowing.

_That's the gap in power. _Ran through Fasha's mind. _Not Frieza's power, but more than decisive to this fight._ Fasha grunted, nearing her limit. Falling to one knee, the Saiyan poured in more energy, hoping to stem Bardock's attack.

Bardock watched his beam whittle down Fasha's until it was at her hands. Letting his aura die down, Bardock held the attack without feeding it anymore. _Just enough to make her serious. When she is only focused on the fight will we both grow stronger. Training limits you from experience and only raises strength. Combat makes you stronger in every sense. Strength alone will mean nothing in the war._ Bardock held onto his beam, intently watching Fasha's eyes.

Fasha's energy stopped flowing into her hands for only a second, but more than too long. Bardock's energy crashed into her, causing an explosion, doubling the size of the crater she created. Fasha cried out as the energy lacerated her flesh and crushed her into the ground. Fasha looked up to see that there was still more than half the energy left for her to endure as the end of it left Bardock's hands. Fasha closed her eyes and prepared herself.

Bardock watched Fasha falter and immediately stopped the attack. As Fasha cried out, Bardock moved forward as fast as he could, slamming into the ground next to Fasha. Bardock watched her close her eyes, swallowing the terror in his mind and moving in front of the beam. Bardock flinched as the energy rammed into his back, shredding his armor and leaving angry wounds.

Bardock picked up Fasha and jumped out the energy in a blink. The Saiyan appeared on the top of the crater, concern in his eyes as he stared at Fasha's face. _That was too close and exactly what I was afraid of. I've barely overestimated...too much._

* * *

Fasha sat up, instantly clutching her chest. Looking down she saw bandages wrapped about her upper body up to her shoulders. Rubbing her face she felt something crusty tumble down. Looking at her fingers she saw a salve of some kind crumble. As she turned her legs off of the makeshift bed, thoughts flooded into Fasha's mind.

"That fight...was it real?" Fasha asked aloud.

"It was a good one," Bardock said from the doorway. Fasha turned to see him leaning against the wall, arms crossed and a smile written on his face.

"Mornin'," Bardock offered.

"How lo-" Fasha started.

"Not too long, only a day at most," the man said interrupting her. Bardock walked over to Fasha and sat on the bed next to her. "How's your chest?"

Fasha looked down at the bandages for a moment. "Alright, nothing a Saiyan can't survive, no?"

"Haha you're right. Well, the well in her has become warm, actually. It's not so good for drinking but I took care of that."

"What are you getting at?" Fasha asked, thoroughly confused.

"Hmm, well I took a several empty containers and filled them with water, enough to last us quite some time, and I put them in a cold part of the cave."

"So?"

"I think the warm water would be good to soak in is all," Bardock said, walking over to the well. "It's actually quite warm." Fasha nodded and climbed out of bed, her body protesting. Stiffly, Fasha walked up to the well and slowly lowered her foot in. The warm water gently swirled around, somehow comforting Fasha. Bardock took off his armor and boots and hopped in, splashing Fasha on the ledge.

"What are you waiting for?" Bardock teased. Fasha nodded and slid into the water, instantly relaxing.

"Wow, this is really nice. My cuts don't hurt nearly as bad as in the air," Fasha stated, looking around the well. The well looked more like a deep puddle, part of it running under the wall that hung over it.

"It's not too bad, I think our fight must have thinned the ground a bit. During the day this water is much warmer. But before everything changes outside this well is the perfect temperature. It will get just a bit warmer as we sit here, and after that the temperature will drop again."

"Bardock, the scrapes on my arm!" Fasha said excitedly. "Their thinning."

"Really?" Bardock said, sliding his finger on a cut on his face. _It's closing faster than normal. At this rate it will only be a scratch tomorrow._

"This is unreal," Fasha said, looking at both of her arms. Lifting her bandages, Fasha watched as the wider cuts on her arms slowly close.

_This water? What's different now? At this rate it will only take several hours to heal rather than several days. That's assuming we are always in here at the right time._ Bardock thought.

"Fasha, this water must be healing us. I don't know what it is, but it's going to hasten our training. Only a day of downtime instead of a week," Bardock said enthusiastically. Fasha nodded, looking down at her bandages. Slowly she peeled back the very top one wincing as she pulled the salve out of her cuts.

Bardock moved next to her, staring at the wound. In awe he watched as the angry red burn above her bandage slowly returned to normal skin color. Staring, Bardock saw the deep cut on the inside. The bleeding stopped and very slowly Bardock could hardly see the skin began to close. For several minutes Bardock watched as bit by bit Fasha slowly began to heal.

Fasha blushed when she realized Bardock was inches away from her chest staring. Bardock looked up and saw this, sitting back at his end of the pool, offering a hurried "Sorry," Bardock leaned against the side of the well, arms hanging over the edge.

"Bardock," Fasha started, breaking the awkward silence. "What was that attack you used to end the fight?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought of a name for it yet. It was only an idea until yesterday," Bardock explained, pausing to look at Fasha. As she nodded, Bardock took it as a sign to go on. "A normal attack uses your energy and is slow to power up. Your aura generally has little to do with that. If you were to fire a normal attack with your aura at full power you would see the aura slowly shrink as the attack went on. The aura is drained by your body to fuel the attack."

"With my attack, I expand about half of my energy into my aura making it so dense. As I reign in my energy, the aura becomes denser, like a shield really. While I'm at full power I start to power up an attack, drawing some of my aura into the attack, powering at twice the normal speed. With my aura and my body pouring energy into the attack, two sources overcomes the physical limit of the body to discharge energy. While in the end a normal attack will outlast my attack, it will certainly never achieve the power of it," Bardock finished, eyes closed as he remembered what he did.

"So it drains energy twice as fast?" Fasha asked, spellbound.

"No, not quite. While the power output is twice as much it efficiently converts my energy into the attack. Slowly the aura feeds the attack as it happens as well. While the attack is powering up it draws quite a bit more power, but once it's released, it takes little energy to hold the blast because my aura feeds it, power I already considered gone under normal circumstances."

"You have a lot going on in your head," Fasha stated, staring at Bardock.

"Yeah," Bardock grunted.

_What is he thinking about now? _Fasha wondered. _How far do his plans reach? Am I being manipulated?_

"The water is starting to get cold, come on," Bardock said, standing out of the well. Fasha shook her head and climbed out. "I had something ready to eat for when you woke up." Fasha nodded, following Bardock to where a flat rock had some food laid out. Together the Saiyans ate the easily prepared food.

"Think you can do that with a day in between bouts?" Bardock asked, dropping his fork onto the empty container.

"Yeah," Fasha said, taking a drink.

"Okay, well tomorrow is a day of rest, don't worry about that. For now, let me change the bandages, and remove the excess," Bardock said, crumpling up the empty container and tossing it into hole behind him. Fasha nodded and threw away what she had left and stood up. Bardock walked over to his bead and took out some scissors and a large bandage roll.

Bardock cut the bandages off of Fasha's arms, noting how little damage there was now. Bardock peeled one strip from her shoulder. He took a little bit of salve and rubbed it in the cut and applied a small bit of bandage to it.

"The more submerged the wounds are the faster they heal it looks like," Bardock said, cutting the side of the bandages across Fasha's chest. Looking at the cuts for a moment, Bardock applied salve in the deeper cuts and wrapped Fasha back up quickly. "Okay, you should be good now. There weren't any of the bruises I saw when I first treated you. After a few minutes tomorrow you should be able to take off the bandages on your chest," Bardock said, packing everything away.

"Okay," Fasha said, slipping a shirt on. "What about armor?"

"Oh, there's a few extra sets, but before long the armor won't matter anymore. Fasha, I hope you don't hold back anymore," Bardock blurted suddenly.

"What?"

"I don't want your feelings for me to get in the way. I want you to be able to grow as well."

"Oh, I won't hold back," Fasha said.

"Let's make a rule," Bardock said looking at Fasha who stared questioningly. "When we leave the cave, we leave our feelings too."

"Okay," Fasha sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well it seems you can do that a lot easier then I can," Fasha said looking down.

"Fasha, I do care for you. I don't see how you can think I don't. You're the person I wanted to be alone with."

"Yeah," Fasha leaned back.

"I do love you Fasha. But there is a lot more going on than just the two of us."

"That's true, and I love you too."

Bardock stood up and sat down next to Fasha. Raising her chin, Bardock kissed her. Fasha looked at him, not knowing what to do. "Get some sleep," Bardock said, walking towards his bed.


	18. The Losses Start

I do not own DBZ

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

The black linear plane rumbled as several booms echoed through the vastness. The area was lit up by an unseen source, keeping a large area visible. Outside of the light, the pitch was completely encompassing. Quite often a flash would occur, lighting up the area completely for a moment before returning to the dim gloom.

_They're fast._ Matra thought, sitting in the light.

_Yeah, quite an improvement for only being gone around two months. _Fasha responded in her mind. Toi touched the ground nearby, grunting as he moved, disappearing from normal sight again. Just over head light flashed again as Toi and Bardock slammed together, fist to fist.

"Not bad," Toi smirked. "Not good enough either!" Bardock stood still, watching Toi transform into his more powerful state. "Try now!" Bardock moved sideways, leaving Toi looking confused as Bardock spun towards the ground. The Saiyan slammed his hand into the ground, propelling himself at Toi at full speed. The half transformed man swung at where he guessed Bardock would be, striking nothing but air.

Without a word, Bardock struck Toi in the back, slamming him forward, out of the light. Toi slid on his chest for a moment before rolling over and flipping to his feet, the momentum carrying him backwards slightly more. Toi grimaced as blood ran down his face, the scratches from the ground still fresh.

"Wow, I give up."

"Toi, that was awful!" Matra teased from the circle.

"Would you like to try?" Toi responded tersely.

"How about it, Matra?" Fasha jumped up.

"You wanna take me on?"

"Sure do!" Fasha smiled, crouching into a low position. Matra smiled and stood up, walking away from Fasha. As she nodded, Fasha jumped forward, the two immediately leaving normal view. Bardock walked into the light and sat down.

"I wonder where Toma and Borgos are," The Saiyan murmured.

"Well, I don't feel their minds. They probably can't figure out how to change their thoughts to be receptive," Toi responded, wiping his face.

"Some people," Bardock mumbled. "So how has your training been?"

"Pretty good, a little unpredictable at times. About half of our training time is consumed with avoid whatever's in the wind." Bardock sat with a confused look on his face. "Yeah, in the wind are these little blades that randomly whip through. The first few nights there we just about died."

"Little blades?"

"Yeah, from what we can tell out of what we pulled out of our bodies. Out in the wind though, we can scarcely see them and it's really hard to do because of the light they reflect. Hundreds and thousands of little blades that look like leaves while they cut us. Generally one alone won't be fatal, I hate to think what would happen if we didn't keep our minds on the wind."

"Sounds a lot less accommodating than sheer temperature changes," Bardock replied.

"Yeah, a bit. But it toughens the mind tremendously," Toi added. As the two man talked about their training, Matra crashed into the ground nearby. Toi jumped up while Bardock looked over his shoulder.

"Wow, that's much better," Fasha said, landing gently on the ground.

"You have improved a lot!" Matra exclaimed, looking up at Fasha from the ground.

"I'm glad to see what you put yourself through is really paying off," Bardock stated, smiling at Fasha.

"So am I. I wonder what my power level is now."

"Beats me, we don't have scouters in here," Toi said, helping Matra up.

"Probably forty thousand," Matra said as she slowly climbed to her feet.

"Forty? That's a hefty jump for only a month of training," Fasha said, putting her hands on her hips.

"A month? No it's been closer to three," Toi said walking back into the light.

"How could three month's have gone by already?" Fasha asked frantically.

"It just has. Time has been normal for us."

"We've been off system for six months," Bardock spoke up.

"Vegeta was destroyed almost a year ago," Matra whispered.

"Where's Toma and Borgos?" Fasha asked.

"I don't know." Bardock stood up and walked over to the edge of the light, staring off into the distance. _Kakarot is on some strange planet. I don't know how he survives, but I know he does. His visits have always guided me._ _And what about Borgos and Toma? I'm sure they understood what to do._

"Bardock, think they might have missed us? You missed us the first two dates as well."

"Ah, but I know why we missed. Our planet has a slight wobble. It's enough to throw the planet off its axis and slow the spinning. Some days are extremely long with normal length nights and vice versa. Sometimes we would actually sleep for a full day or train for one. The extreme situations are probably what helped us so much," Bardock explained.

As Toi was about to respond, Toma suddenly appeared. He fell over immediately, blood pouring out from him.

"Toma!" Bardock shouted, moving to his friend's side. "What..?"

"Bardock they have Borgos," Toma coughed. "People came."

"Who? Who took Borgos? Why did they nearly kill you?"

"I don't know, somebody calling himself Captain Saijin. He and his lieutenant landed on the planet we were on and came for us. We didn't even have a minute's notice before they were on us," Toma explained.

"What happened?"

"We fought. Borgos and I rushed them before they even landed. Borgos took the lieutenant and I took the Captain. Saijin was strong, he was beating me by a lot and he knew it. For every punch I landed he landed twelve. Every scratch on him was a broken bone for me. Borgos eventually knocked the lieutenant unconscious and came to help me," Toma stopped, inhaling deeply.

"I saw Borgos land and then I saw Saijin slam his hand onto Borgos' shoulder. I could hear it shatter and see Borgos go into shock. I started to lose it and rushed Saijin, my power out of control. As I neared, I fired a beam, ripping into Saijin's arm, giving me another second to take him out. I remember thinking about how he was going to pay for what he did to Borgos when he slammed his hand into my neck. I remember the speed at which I was knocked away. At the angle I flew. How the ground broke so easily as I hit it."

"The ground broke?"

"Oh yes, he hit me so hard I actually went through ten feet of earth before I entered an underground vein, about six inches deep of water."

"What happened to Borgos?"

"I don't know, I couldn't see what happened to him. I don't have my scouter either and I can't even feel him."

"When did that happen?" Toi asked.

"About three days ago, I think."

"What about you, are you going to survive?"

"I don't know, I'm still trapped. The water is the only thing sustaining me."

"We can inspect the damage here. Your mind transfers the current state of your body into here even if you don't know it," Matra said, peeling back a bit of cloth on Toma's knee.

Toi walked over and helped. Soon the siblings had inspected most of Toma, careful to not worsen the pain.

"It's pretty bad," Toi said, looking at Toma. "You have both arms broken in several places, but your left arm is particularly bad. It's obvious that when you crashed into the ground you slid on your left arm the whole time. Your right leg is fine, but your left is cut deeply. Several of your ribs are broken and you have serious head trauma. From the amount of blood you would have lost, I'm amazed you're still alive," Toi said bluntly, finishing his examination.

"Yeah, I'm probably already dead."

"If you do die here, your soul won't leave here," Toi replied.

"That would be bad," Toma said, smiling. "No, I know I'm still alive, but I probably won't survive this one. I can't seem to get up or move more than drinking the water that flows by me."

"Toma, we are leaving to get you," Bardock said, ready to leave.

"Bardock, you can't go. You and Fasha have made the most progress. Honestly Matra and myself haven't even made any headway. You two are the ones who gain the fastest and are probably the best chance against any captains. Matra and myself will get Toma and help him."

"Toma, you should leave here and return to your body. Matra knows where you landed so we should be able to find you without too much trouble."

"Wait, there's one more thing," Toma started, attempting to sit but failing painfully. "Bardock, I think there are others coming for you. I overheard Saijin talking to his lieutenant before we attacked them. A captain is coming for either you or Toi, but if Toi is leaving only you should worry." Bardock nodded, no emotion rising.

"It's not a problem," the Saiyan said, waving his hand through the air.

"They are really strong, Bardock. They thrashed me and Borgos without even taking significant damage," Toma growled.

"That's why I will make them pay. We are Saiyans, we don't bow away from a challenge, and we certainly don't let some aliens hurt our friends," Bardock finished resolutely.

"Hm same old Bardock. Stubborn as hell." _I can feel his power seeping into me, even in this false plane. He radiates strength, enough to make me want to free myself and continue to fight. This man cannot lose. _Toma thought, a tear streaming down his face.

"Leave now Toma, Matra and I will be departing shortly." With that, Toma closed his eyes and disappeared.

"Matra, Toi, be careful. Fly quietly, with as few systems on as possible. No need to be followed and beaten yourselves," Fasha said.

"See if you can get a hold of the Harbinger, perhaps there's news of Jubei or Jorbei, or the resistance," Bardock added.

"I'll constantly be feeling for an open state in your minds, let us know if anything arises."

"Same to you."

* * *

"Fasha, think you're ready for an actual battle with a Captain?" Bardock asked.

"After what they did to Borgos and Toma, there's no way I would say 'no'."

"Good, we should use this time to train. It won't be long to figure out where we went if they figured out where Toma landed, especially if they were further away. I fear that raising our power now will just attract attention, but it can't be helped."

"We're going to have to leave the planet, aren't we?"

"Probably, but let's make them realize that we aren't bugs to be squashed under the feet of somebody," Bardock finished, stepping into a fighting stance.

"Right!"

* * *

"Sir, we have a Saiyan in custody," a skinny man said, turning to face the raised console.

"Excellent. Bring him to me," Cooler ordered, chin resting on his fist. The changeling's tail thrashed back and forth, slightly faster after the news.

"Sir!" A few moments later two heavily armored men walked in dragging something extremely large. As the men closed the door behind them they set down Borgos.

"This is the Saiyan?" Cooler said, walking up to Borgos prone body. Moving faster than anyone could see, Cooler picked up Borgos and held him up to eye level.

Borgos slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw the face of a man holding him up. "Frieza?!" Borgos stammered, a bewildered look in his eyes.

"Frieza? Ha! Don't insult me. That worm is nothing to me. I am Frieza's older brother, the one you should really be afraid of."

Grunting, Borgos shifted his weight. "What do you want with me?" the man asked, the memory of being beaten flooding back into his mind.

"Don't be so insolent. I will ask the questions here. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I'll never tell you!"

"Really? Not even if I threaten to tear your arm off?" Borgos gulped and reclined slightly.

"I wouldn't let you stop us, ever."

"Okay, you may leave."

"Wha—" Cooler cut the man short as he grabbed Borgos' wrist and ripped with enough force to take the man's arm. Borgos' screamed, the intense pain blinded him, causing his vision to turn red, slowly darkening. Cooler dropped the removed appendage and pushed Borgos' chest with enough force to eject him from the room. Borgos exploded through the door behind him and into the wall behind that, leaving a huge indentation.

"Take him to the medical wing, have the wound closed, but don't reconnect the arm. Don't let him die, he will live to be tortured, the scum."

"Captain Saijin has departed again, heading back to recover the second Saiyan's body," the scrawny man at the console said.

"Why bother?" Cooler asked himself.

"Sir, may I ask why Frieza's men are working for you?"

"The squads work for the Cold family, not just Frieza. I generally don't feel an inclination to use them as they are odd and generally more of Frieza's way than my own."

"I understand, sir. Captain Karyn has identified a strong power level and is going to apprehend the criminal."

"Excellent."

* * *

Bardock leaned against the wall of the well, exhaling deeply. Fasha lowered herself in as well, letting the warmth dissipate the soreness. The two Saiyans sipped slowly on cups of water as time went by.

"That was a good workout, albeit short," Bardock stated.

"Short? It went from sunrise to nearly sunset," Fasha asked.

"I know, but lately I've been able to tell if the day is a normal one or not, the length of our training and how fatigued we are simply act as reminders if we pay enough attention." Fasha nodded, leaning back.

"I think I'm going to bed early, I don't feel like doing anything at the moment," Fasha said, stepping out of the well and over to her makeshift bed.

"'Night," Bardock offered, closing his eyes.

* * *

"So you've come." a voice stated.

"Where are we?" Bardock asked, opening his eyes. The world around them was very familiar, yet Bardock swore he'd never seen such a strange place.

"This is your mind, the place where we meet. Always changing, always revolving. The world as it is and as it will be pass through here, leaving indentations and impressions. Back to what you asked, this is Vegeta. The capital is above us and yet the sky below. We stand on solid sky," the voice answered.

"Kakarot, what are we doing here?"

"Bardock, don't you know? You are going up against the rulers of the known universe, yet you seek to hide from them. Be glad they don't consider you a higher threat or these tyrants would come personally. They drift out in the unknowns waiting for word on your pursuers. Should you defeat the Captains and their officers, the tyrants will come looking for you."

"What am I supposed to do? Run away?"

"No, that's not it. You need more time, a lot more." Bardock looked around his surroundings, trying to come up with a response. _The city is discolored. It's all black and white. Whatever the sun touches is black, while the shadow it casts is white. So odd._

"How do we get more time?"

"Your allies must attract attention away from what's going to happen tomorrow," Kakarot said.

"What happens tomorrow?"

"Captain Karyn will land. You cannot hide from him, he's already got a specific location on you."

"Can I beat this Karyn?"

"Would either answer I give you influence?"

"Probably not, but what about Fasha?"

"Lieutenant Abarin will be escorting Karyn."

"So a pitched battle, two on two. Matra and Toi, what about them? What can they do?"

"Saijin, he returns to Toma in the next few days. Your allies will have to run from him, perhaps causing enough of a disturbance to warrant a chase. There is no quiet way to make a Captain and his Lieutenant disappear."

"We will just have to move on after we defeat them anyway, that was our plan."

"I'm glad I don't have to spell it all out."

"Can you tell me about Borgos?"

"No, I cannot. Some things you will have to learn yourself. One thing you should always keep in mind. Not everything ends without losses. Should any of your allies fail, your job will become next to impossible. If you should fail then there won't be a power to rise for several years that could fight the Colds. Several million casualties rest on your shoulders."

"Why are you telling me that?"

"You need to know that you can't fail. Whatever happens to slow you down you must go through. Your allies are not liabilities yet, but should they ever slow you down, you have to figure out what to do about it, not let it stop your progress."

"Yes," Bardock said, looking up at Vegeta.

"Go now and prepare for the fight. Sleep if nothing else," Kakarot said, slowly floating away, his body becoming less and less visible before suddenly vanishing.

* * *

Bardock woke up in the well, the water dozens of degrees colder now. Shivering, the Saiyan climbed out and over to his bed. As he laid down, thoughts of Borgos and what could have happened to him slowly put Bardock to sleep, his last thought was of Borgos winning the fight and laying in a field, victorious smile on his face.

Several hours passed until Bardock woke up. He slowly dressed himself in his battle armor. Yawning sleepily, the Saiyan grabbed his scouter from the table, wiping off the dust and attached it.

"Fasha, wake up," Bardock said quietly as he ate his breakfast, a small plate of crackers.

"Already? Fast night I think."

"Get ready, we're having company later."

"For real?" Fasha asked, suddenly sitting straight up.

"Yeah, a captain is en route and almost here. Check your scouter," Bardock said, tossing Fasha the second scouter on the table.

"Wow, they're strong! I can't get accurate data yet, but at least forty thousand on the weaker one," Fasha said, clicking off her scouter.

"Eat breakfast and we'll go wait for them to land."

After Fasha ate, the two Saiyans set off for where their enemy was set to land. The two only walked, trying to waste as much time as possible. An hour later, the atmosphere was breached as two white lights rained down from the sky.

"Incoming," Bardock said, watching the white lines etch into the orange skyline. Mere seconds later, the two objects slammed into the ground, each creating its own crater. Several minutes passed before steam hissed out of the orbs. As the mist cleared, two people stepped forward.

"Greetings," Bardock said cheerily.

"Ha, see that? They welcomed us." a man said, red hair pulled back into a tail.

"It matters not, these scum aren't worthy of words," the second replied, his cold blue eyes switching from Bardock to Fasha and back to Bardock.

"How rude," Bardock smiled.

"There is no reason to waste words on the dead."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Bardock said, turning to Fasha. "Okay, Fasha, this is it. We have been training to deal with people like this and now it's time."

"Their power levels are forty four thousand on the weaker one and sixty thousand on the stronger,"

"Okay, we can do this," Bardock finished, turning back to the man in the pod. "Why didn't you attack us just then?"

"I won't need to exploit an opening to defeat one such as yourself."

"Captain Karyn, I'll take the girl, okay?"

"Do as you will, Abarin." the lieutenant jumped up, onto the edge of the crater and swung at Fasha who deftly leaned out of the way. As Abarin's arm flew overhead, Fasha grabbed it and spun, releasing the man into the air. Quickly following, the two began a midair battle.

"Let's get down to it!" Bardock shouted, jumping back. The captain jumped out of the crater and landed agilely. Bardock smiled, raising his power level to a visible aura.

"This will be over quickly," Karyn said, bolting forward. Bardock gulped as he saw the speed. Barely blocking, Bardock stopped the fist but lost ground and slid backwards. Karyn stepped forward with his hand still on Bardock's arm. Slowly he pushed, forcing Bardock backwards. Bardock spun to the side, punching at Karyn's face. The captain quickly adjusted and shot his foot straight up, slamming into Bardock's chin and knocking him into the air.

The Saiyan flew upwards quickly, pain jolting through him. Karyn jumped upwards, passing Bardock and slamming his hand downward. Bardock pushed himself off of Karyn's arm and into the ground. Grimacing, Bardock stood up and fired a quick blast at his opponent. The captain moved himself out of the way, barely avoiding the energy. Seeing the opening, Bardock followed behind the attack, hitting Karyn in his exposed side. Realizing what happened, Karyn spun quickly and slammed his fist into Bardock's face, sending the Saiyan away from him.

Bardock rebounded, flipping himself onto his feet before he even touched the ground. Karyn followed and drove a kick at where Bardock's feet would be. The Saiyan saw Karyn appear below him, so Bardock fired a blast straight down, not touching the ground. Captain Karyn's form appeared in the smoke, his face displaying no emotion.

"Saiyan, you step beyond yourself."

"I don't think so. I merely reject any title you try to bestow on me."

"Watch what you say," Karyn said, pushing himself onto his feet quickly. "Perish." Karyn quickly brought out boost of power. Bardock could feel himself grow heavy in the air when in the face of the power.

"Is that everything you have? Because it still isn't enough."

"Speak no further. My power is more than enough to crush the likes of you," Karyn suddenly darted forward, catching Bardock in the face with an elbow. The Saiyan jerked to the side, blood leaving his lips. Bardock stopped himself, grinning. Suddenly Bardock's body exploded in light as he brought all of his power to bare.

"Little Saiyan, how foolish it is to hide your true power, you will need it all to last through this next one," Karyn mocked, raising his power to an even higher state. Bardock could feel the weight of it forcing down on himself.

_What's with this power? The other captain I fought wasn't this strong._ Bardock thought, forcing himself to stand up straight. Suddenly Karyn's aura appeared, pink energy flowing uniformly upwards. Suddenly a large orb appeared in front of Karyn. While the power flowed upward, suddenly diverted into the orb. Bardock watched in awe as he slowly acclimated to the power.

"Die," Karyn said coldly, the orb suddenly bursting forward, the wave of energy crashing into Bardock's arms. Bardock grunted as he managed to stop the attack in place, his own energy helping to push backwards.

A hundred yards away, Abarin stopped suddenly and turned to where Bardock and Karyn were. "It looks like the captain got serious. I guess I will too," Abarin said, his energy fluctuating in an odd manner. Suddenly a strand of energy appeared in his left hand. He pulled the energy with his right hand, causing it to bend around himself and grow longer.

Abarin pulled back with his left hand, extending the energy in his hand even more. Suddenly he let go with his right hand and swung with his left, using the energy like a rope. Fasha attempted to block only to have her arm lacerated.

"It's over, you put up a decent fight. Be glad that it's us killing you and not Cooler," Abarin said, spinning his whip around quickly.

Bardock attempted to reverse the flow of energy he had stopped. Slowly his aura grew thicker and he prepared to counter attack.

"I've got you!" Bardock shouted, his own attack flaring to life.

"Scatter."


	19. Bardock Defeated?

I do not own DBZ

AN! Sorry for the break all my fans. Since a reviewer did bring this up, yes there is a bleach line in this chapter. In fact every chapter has one line from some anime, it's a small tribute I can do. I'm not asking anyone to scan line by line of what I've written to find these, it's just a fun thing I've done.

**A Father's Fate**

**The Story of Bardock**

The dank air hung heavy in the area. Fog was thick, creating an echo effect from the footsteps. The sound rattled off the walls earning low moans in return. The dark walls seemed to drain the spirits of anyone who happened to gaze upon them. The hallway was lined with metal doors, each door had three bars in the windows. Every door led to a cell, no longer than an average man and about the width of such a man.

Every person that sat in the cells was beyond saving, their spirit destroyed. Those that died seemed to linger, too morose even for the afterlife. Suffering seemed to control everyone's thoughts in this room.

"Saiyan, wake up," a man said, his solid black suit hard to make out from the rest of the room. Borgos merely shifted in response.

"No, no more."

"If you don't stand up immediately I will make sure you stay in the suppression room for double duty," the armored soldier claimed. Borgos sighed deeply, his will on the verge of dissipating. The tall man stood, clutching at the stump where his right arm once existed.

"I'm going to kill you," Borgos said, walking to the door.

"Probably, but I won't kill you," the man grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Scatter," was the last thing Bardock heard. The man floated, rising and falling with the current. Bardock slowly opened his eyes, fighting the urge to close them immediately. The liquid he floated in immediately washed over his eyes, stinging but causing no real damage.

"So the beast awakens?" said a man grinning at Bardock.

"You're awake? I thought the captain had killed you for sure," Abarin said, standing from a chair that was near Bardock. The Saiyan was neck deep in a liquid that was rumbling, splashing him in the face every few seconds. Bardock looked around him, noting the liquid was soothing, yet quite immovable from his position. The liquid was in a glass chamber, maintaining the shape and apparently holding Bardock still.

"Nearly finished me?" Bardock asked looking at Abarin.

"Oh yes, his attack sliced you up pretty bad. But, he took mercy on you and brought you here to recover before bringing you to Lord Cooler," Abarin stated.

"Fasha? Where is she?"

"She was a very good fighter. I don't use the term 'was' loosely either. After the captain took you out he proceeded to follow up and hit your girl with the attack. Last I saw she was floating in a narrow stream. Shame really."

Bardock swallowed his feelings for a moment, looking at the ground. "Where are we?"

"The captain hailed our ship. We are sitting on your planet at the moment waiting to see if anyone tries to make contact with you."

"Why do you sound so... uncaring?"

"Ha. Why? A soldier does what he's told. It doesn't matter," Abarin said, his grin leaving.

_Whatever_ Bardock thought. _We are still on the planet. I have time to save her!_ The Saiyan looked at the other man in the room, a small green man with a purple Mohawk grinning maliciously.

"Mai, keep an eye on him. I'm going to speak to the captain."

"Sir!" the green man said, saluting. A few minutes after Abarin walked out, Mai stood up. "So, what kind of thoughts does an animal like you have running through his head?" Bardock merely stared, no emotion crossing his face.

"Too fast? What are you thinking about, ape?"

"I don't have time for you," Bardock said, exploding in power. The glass surrounding him shattered, flying outwards in all directions. Several fragments lacerated Mai and left him standing shocked. "Move," Bardock commanded, slamming his fist into Mai's stomach. As the green man fell, Bardock opened the door and raced out of the room.

* * *

"Matra we have to hurry. In less than five minutes we have to get Toma and leave. Another ship is in the area," Toi said, looking up from his console to out the window.

"It hasn't made a move for us yet though."

"We aren't going to risk wasting time." Toi gently circled the planet, plotting the path of least resistance through the atmosphere.

"Running is pointless," a voice said.

"Shut up!" Matra shouted, pointing at the monitor. On the opposite end sat a man with an intricate insignia on his shoulder. Beads of sweat built up on Toi's forehead as he pushed the ship through the atmosphere, causing the transmission to flicker momentarily.

"As I said, running is pointless," the monitor blacked out, leaving the man's words to echo through their heads.

"The ship...it's coming in. No choice now," Toi said, staring grimly at the console as the ship set down. _Bastards set us up._ The man thought.

"It can't be helped," Matra stated, opening the door and jumping out. Toi followed shortly after shutting down the ship. Matra began searching for clues of the fight, anything from Toma's vision. After a few moments of searching she found what she'd been looking for.

"Toi, I found the cliff where Toma was knocked from!" Matra shouted excitedly.

"Too late," Toi said pointing at a white object floating downward. Matra growled vehemently. "Hurry and get Toma!"

"But-"

"Go!" Toi shouted, running towards the incoming ship. Matra turned, tears streaming down her face as she jumped off the cliff towards a scar in the ground. Toi grimaced as the vessel set down next to him. Slowly the door opened, right where Toi was staring. Seconds passed by before nothing when suddenly a high wind ripped at Toi's clothes, which were flapping in the breeze. Toi gulped and fired a beam, destroying the ship and driving the person through the other side.

At the end of the beam a man hovered, merely letting the energy slam into him and force him backwards. As the energy died down, the man floated motionlessly, staring down at Toi.

"So?" he said, making eye contact.

"What -?" Toi asked, a strange look on his face.

"Hm," the adorned man smirked, blinking out of Toi's view. Before Toi could even begin to search for the energy, a hand clasped his shoulder. Toi froze as he felt a presence behind him.

"Who are you?"

"Tch. To those who are about to die my name has no consequence. But, I suppose you will not die here. My name is Saijin," the man responded, gripping Toi's shoulder much harder. Toi grimaced, reaching for the hand. The half Saiyan struggled, his left arm numbing from the pain while his right struggled.

"Let go!" Toi shouted, twisting. Saijin began laughing, a smile written across his face.

"Ha, alright!" the captain said, lifting Toi up by his shoulder. Toi struggled more, pain lancing through his arm. Without warning, Saijin spun and threw Toi into the air, sending his opponent sailing. Toi grabbed his arm as the ground rushed by underneath him. Toi looked back at Saijin only to see swirling dust where he stood.

Saijin rose to Toi's height and slammed his hand into Toi's chest, causing the man to fly straight up. Toi inhaled deeply as he soared higher, palm resting on the spot where he was punched. _Damn, this is looking bad._ Toi thought as he prepared himself to counterattack. Spinning in midair, the half Saiyan fired twin beams downward, one circling the other. Saijin watched with amusement as the energy arced and followed him closely. After a moment of evading, Saijin stopped and raised his arms to counter the attack.

"No," Toi said, slipping behind Saijin and sliding his arms around Saijin's, pinning him in front of the beams. Toi closed his eyes and waited. For several seconds neither man moved, neither knowing what happened.

"My oh my Saijin. You're sloppy," a deep voice said from in front of them.

"Kratos.." Saijin sneered.

"You were almost beat by this commoner?" Kratos asked, a frown on his face.

"Tch. What do you know of it? I was fine."

"You there," Kratos said, pointing at Toi who was standing a few feet behind Saijin. "Begone!" Kratos finished, raising his energy, blowing Toi away.

"What do you want, Kratos?" Saijin asked, annoyance leaking into his voice.

"To beat you down is all," Kratos responded, energy flaring up.

"Oho! Going against Cooler and Frieza? Good!" Saijin grinned, raising his power level to match Kratos'. Without another word, the two captains jumped in the air and began fighting.

Toi rolled onto his hands and knees, watching as both of his enemies began fighting each other. Every landed blow send a shockwave that shattered a section of ground. Toi stood up shakily, looking for Matra.

* * *

Abarin whirled as the door behind him exploded. With sweat beaded, the lieutenant walked towards the door only to have an elbow smash into his face and send him into the nearby wall.

"Don't get up," Bardock growled as he raced by. The Saiyan slammed into the nearest wall, creating a new exit from the ship. Bardock felt for Fasha, frantically looking around. With a sudden realization, Bardock ducked right as an attack rushed by.

"I was wondering when you'd return," Karyn said, standing next to the opening on the ship.

_When? Who is this guy?_ Bardock asked himself, running at Karyn. The captain dodged the first punch of Bardock's and spun, grabbing the second thrown at him. Bardock jumped, taking away Karyn's leverage. The Saiyan grabbed the arm that was holding his and dropped down, holding Karyn at arm's length.

Bardock grunted as Karyn increased his grip. Following suit, Bardock twisted further, bringing both men to the break point. Grinning, Bardock shifted his weight and jumped, using Karyn's arm as a swing and ripped the Captain off his feet. Bardock nimbly landed and stood up straight, flinging Karyn into the air.

Karyn used his momentum to gain height, letting his energy pour into his hands. Bardock jumped into the air, chasing Karyn as fast as he could. Before Bardock could reach him however, Karyn fired his attack at the Saiyan. Bardock raised his arms as the beam slammed into him and drove him to the ground. A crater formed as the Saiyan was pushed into the ground.

Karyn landed a few feet away from the crater, no obvious expression on his face. Bardock lay in the ground, blood pouring from him. Captain Karyn took a step away from the crater, his back towards it when a flash of light poured out of the crater. Staring in shock, Karyn felt the horrible energy rip at his clothes.

"This isn't over yet," Bardock calmly said, white energy radiating from him.

"Why? Why do you persist?" Karyn asked, agitation sounding in his voice.

"'Why?' Why do I continue? There is no reason, I just want to. I want to protect them so I will. What other reason do you need?" Bardock said, his face serious.

"I see. Then it can't be helped." Bardock blinked a few times as Karyn turned. Energy flooded away from the enemies, their power tearing at the land between them. Bardock hovered backwards, his aura solidifying around him, flowing towards his hands. Karyn pushed his palms toward Bardock, energy forming and swirling.

"One attack to finish it," Karyn said, increasing his power by a large margin.

"Yeah," Bardock answered, his energy reaching its peak.

"Here it comes!" Karyn shouted, releasing his attack. Bardock grunted as he fired his own attack. The two beams met at the half point, destroying the area immediately. Both men strained as the energy collided. Neither man faltered, keeping the energy balanced. Bardock pressed forward, inching the beams toward Karyn, slowly making ground.

"You fought well, Bardock. Be proud!" Karyn said, steadying himself. "Scatter." Bardock gulped as the outer rim of Karyn's beam split into several smaller beams that raced toward the Saiyan. Bardock forced his attack, gaining more ground now that Karyn's beam was weakened, but not fast enough. Within seconds the other beams slammed into Bardock's aura, slowing the flow into his beam.

Bardock's beam stopped gaining ground as the energy shards slammed into his aura. Bardock focused, maintaining both the aura and his beam. _All I have to do is weather this and he'll be defenseless!_ Bardock thought, taking hope. After a second of struggling, Bardock raised his power, his beam again moving forward. Smirking, Bardock pushed harder.

Bardock's mind suddenly flashed red. Pain coursed through the Saiyan. Looking down, Bardock saw several puncture wounds on his body. He could feel his left side weakening, his aura even slowed on that side. The Saiyan warrior felt his beam stop and suddenly reverse, nearing himself at an alarming rate. Bardock gasped as his aura collapsed and Karyn's beam slammed into him.

* * *

"Matra we have to hurry!" Toi said as he slid down the cliff on his rear.

"I've found Toma! Help me dig him out," Matra shouted, tearing at the loose rocks with fervor. Toi nodded and began helping as well. After several minutes of digging the two discovered Toma's broken body. Matra's eyes welled up at the sight of him.

"Hn? You found me.." Toma said weakly.

"Yeah, we gotta move," Toi said, twitching as a crack resonated. Matra bent down and picked up Toma gingerly. Toi led them to the ship quickly, watching for the Captains.

"Okay, I'm gonna strap Toma in," Matra hurriedly said, walking to the back of the ship. Toi walked to the main console and started the ship, plotting in the auto coordinates. As their escape vessel floated, Toi opened the hatch outside, watching the battle.

"Saijin! Die!" Toi shrieked, firing an attack at the two battlers. Toi quickly closed the door and ran to the back where Toma was. "Don't worry, Toma. You're safe now."

"I'll grab the medical kit."

* * *

Saijin moved sideways, feeling the heat of the attack on his face. Kratos moved at that moment, landing a solid hit on Saijin's shoulder. Saijin whirled, going with the momentum to lessen the blow. Kratos leapt forward, bringing his arm down towards Saijin. The man quickly dodged, shooting his foot into Kratos' midsection.

"You know, Cooler will kill you," Saijin said, breathing heavily.

"Cooler.." Kratos started.

"It doesn't matter to me though! A fight like this doesn't come along often!" Saijin grinned, rushing forward. Kratos frowned as he easily dodged the attack. Kratos fell backwards onto his hands, shooting his legs up and catching Saijin in the chin. Saijin lifted into the air, jerking his body against the rising force and fired an attack.

Kratos took the attack in the leg and grimaced, pain jutting in his thigh. Saijin flipped in the air, landing next to Kratos, slamming his hand backwards into Kratos' chest. The modified soldier stumbled backwards, hand resting on his chest.

"Saijin, you don't bring justice. I can't be defeated by you," Kratos suddenly said.

"Don't start in on that! Just when it was getting good," Saijin mumbled. Kratos' face became sad as he turned away, light pouring into his wounds.

* * *

"Until next time!"

_Move. Move. Move! Move! Move!_ Bardock thought. The voice echoed off the blackness in his mind. _Move! I need to move!_ _Get up! My arms won't budge. Move! My legs don't respond. Move! My body is heavy. I can't even open my eyes._

Thoughts flooded into Bardock's mind. As several small beams pierced his aura, Bardock's knees swayed. His left arm dropped quickly afterwards. Blood poured freely from the wounds. Bardock remembered the red beam close the gap and smash through his own beam, right up to the aura. He recalled the aura violently shifting before it finally collapsed, knocking his arm down, unable to block the attack.

Slowly his mind drifted to other events. Prominent one's stood out. Him catching Fasha as her dad ran against...a blur? Bardock continued to reel in his own consciousness. He saw when the Kanassan gave him the 'power', Bardock saw Vegeta blowing up. The Saiyan watched helplessly as he destroyed Kui and the supply ship. The first time he kissed Fasha stood out differently, warmer and more agreeably.

Bardock suddenly flashed to his fight with Kratos. "Come, show me justice! Let me repent," Kratos had said. _Repent? _Bardock's mind continued to the landing on this wretched planet and the nights he spent with Fasha. The meals and the training, the bathing and sleeping, all normal in their routine.

_Enough. Move!_ Bardock shouted in his mind, his body still motionless.

"_Bardock, do you want to fight?" _A voice in his head sounded. The Saiyan didn't respond. _"Do you want to live?"_ still Bardock didn't answer.

"_Do you want to win?"_

"_Yes!" the Saiyan answered. "Merely fighting or surviving is not enough, it accomplishes nothing. Winning is all I want!"_

"_The truth is as you say. You will have three minutes of time in which to win, after that the blood in your wounds cannot be held back."_

"_That's all I need!" _Bardock shouted, excited for a second chance. _Move!_ Bardock shouted a final time. The Saiyan's fingers twitched in response. Grinning, Bardock opened his eyes, the light was a fierce change from the blackness in his mind. Bardock rolled slowly onto his side, breathing slowly as he did so. After a moment he pushed himself to all fours then slowly stood.

"Karyn! It's not over yet!" Bardock shouted, floating out of the crater.

"Brilliant! You can still move, even fight," Karyn smiled, turning around. Immediately his smile vanished as he gazed on Bardock who floated gently, white aura all around him, sending violent waves of air in all directions. The aura itself was several times larger than normal and flowing much faster.

"This time it's you who won't be able to move!"


End file.
